


Something Just Like This

by DontBeJelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Tumblr Fic Collection, director sanvers, witch!Lucy, ye gods this took 3 hours to throw together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 45,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/pseuds/DontBeJelly
Summary: ::Motions through the door:: Here we have a collection of Director Sanvers ficlets, prompt fills, and occasional slices inspired by pictures on tumblr. I hope you enjoy the ride.





	1. Part 1 (The First Foray)

There was a time Alex would think nothing of spending twelve hours a day, six days a week, at the DEO. There were Fort Rozz escapees to recapture, countless tests to run in her lab, and all the training her body could handle. Sure, there were sister nights, but those were once a week, and Kara had a life that didn’t require her older sister’s presence. Being on base meant being useful. It kept her mind occupied, kept her hands busy.

There was a time her apartment used to be the place she kept her stuff. It’s where she slept and occasionally ate food. Honestly, if she hadn’t needed a physical address to keep up appearances with Kara and her mother, Alex was pretty sure she would’ve just bunked in the desert. The barracks were meant for trainees, lock downs, or all hands on deck situations, but she would’ve been fine there. The money she would’ve saved on gas in and out of the city would’ve been worth it.

There was a time when Alex dreaded the place she payed rent. But that was…before. Before Lucy dragged her, Vasquez, and the only female recruit of the newest training class for drinks and Alex’s place was the nearest to the bar and therefore the place they passed out in. Before Lucy decided one morning spent hungover on on the other side of Alex’s bed meant Lucy could come over with alcohol so they could compare events from the city HQ and desert base. Before Alex asked Maggie over, before Maggie spent the night, before Alex woke up with two beautiful, amazing women on either side of her.

There was a time when Alex couldn’t imagine -wanting- to go home. Couldn’t imagine calling it “home.” Couldn’t imagine her dresser and closet needing rearranging because over night bags were leaving empty. Couldn’t imagine using her stove unless Kara’s was broken. Couldn’t imagine needing a toothbrush holder or a coat rack or a hook on the back of the bathroom door because, honestly, how many towels did Lucy need to use at once?

There was a time when Alex’s apartment meant being alone, because she couldn’t trust anyone in her space, couldn’t trust if someone she picked up from a bar wasn’t working with whatever alien she was hunting down. Now, her bed meant Maggie’s long hair everything, and neither of us have that long of hair, Maggie, so it’s you shedding like a cat in summer. Her bed now meant body heat and not extra warm blankets. Her bed was something she enjoyed, not something that had a utilitarian use.

There was a time when her cupboards and fridge held enough food for a week, when the dishes actually collected dust, when the electric company came by once to make sure the meter was working properly because her usage was so low. Now she had to ask Lucy where the Tagalongs were hiding, and Rao help her if there were none left. Now it was a weekly chore to clean out of the fridge of leftovers before something gained sentience and asked for better living conditions. Now her dishwasher was being used and, no, Lucy, it wasn’t funny to start the thing when Maggie was getting in the shower.

There was a time when eight hour shifts were too short, because what else was Alex going to do with her time? Now Lucy would pick her up on her way back from the desert if there wasn’t a Situation. Now she planned her lab time so she could leave on time and see Maggie for dinner before a night shift. Now there was stopping by the store for whatever Lucy needed for a meal she was planning to teach Alex this time, because I’m getting tired of being the only one who can feed your sister, Alex. Now J'onn was telling her to head home early, it was Friday, and he would let her know if she was needed.

There was a time when Alex would’ve been satisfied with a death out in the field, protecting her sister, protecting the planet.

There was a time when Alex thought it was foolish, and downright depressing, to think of the future when it came to her personal life.

Before Lucy decided they were friends, before Maggie suggested that Alex might like women, before Alex kissed Maggie, before Maggie kissed her, before Lucy spoke with Maggie then Alex and planted one on Alex’s lips, before Alex had a -life- instead of just living… Alex had been content.

But now? Now, Alex was happy. And there would never be a time when she wanted that to change unless it would make her life, and those who shared it, happier.


	2. Part 2 (In Which the Angst Playlist was Necessary)

Maggie knew she wasn’t supposed to see the way Lucy looked at Alex. She knew Lucy hadn’t expected Maggie to turn around and reply to something Kara had said. Maggie knew she wasn’t supposed to see that wistful longing on Lucy’s face. Maggie wished she hadn’t seen a damn thing, because her chest ached as her blood ran cold.

Well, of course.

Of course there was another woman who would be interested in Alex. Of course it would be someone Maggie liked having as a friend. Of course it would be someone who knew Alex better, who could relate better, who would be all around better for Alex. Lucy hadn’t been kicked out as a kid, didn’t serial date aliens, didn’t lie about important parts of past relationships. Lucy hadn’t hurt Alex by turning Alex away to protect herself.

Maggie didn’t want to give up Alex, didn’t want to walk away from what they were building together. Maggie wanted to be greedy, wanted Alex’s affection and gratitude for showing her a new way of looking at intimacy and dating. But she also wanted Alex happy. And there was no doubting the friendship between Alex and Lucy made Alex happy.

So Maggie took a step back and mulled and contemplated and watched. She knew she was a bit of an outsider, being uninvolved with the DEO like the rest of the group. Sure, she could come and go as she pleased, but it wasn’t her job, wasn’t a place she belonged. She was just a cop. Everyone else had something real, something big to give, in the form of brains or brawn or both. All Maggie had was a few street contacts.

Barely a week passed before Lucy was knocking on her door. Maggie felt her heart race, because maybe she’d been obvious. Maybe she’d been too lost in her own mind to hide the way she’d been watching. Maybe someone was finally getting around to telling Maggie she was the odd one out.

But she invited Lucy in, and they sat, and they had beer instead of the stronger stuff they both wanted.

And they talked.

It started with, “You don’t have to worry about me.”

It started with, “I’m sorry I pushed as hard as I did.”

And Lucy explained that Alex Danvers had almost zero people skills and was so oblivious James had felt sorry for Lucy and offered his help. And Maggie explained how she had just come out and said it, and how Alex had back tracked and panicked. Lucy explained how she’d come close to yanking Maggie up and demanded reasons for hurting Alex. Maggie apologized for not suggesting to Alex that maybe other friendships needed re-evaluating.

They didn’t have more than one beer. They didn’t want their thoughts to slur, didn’t want to let loose all the bitterness. But Maggie still made the offer that stabbed her in the chest.

“If you wanted to try again, I-”

“Don’t disrespect Alex like that.”

Maggie looked up, surprised at the venom in Lucy’s words.

“Alex isn’t just going to flip a switch in her head and realize, "oh, Lucy was flirting with me this entire time maybe I’ll try dating her.” We both know the first thing she’s going to do is reach for a bottle, and now I’m pissed that you could so easily just walk away-“

"It wouldn’t be easy!”

“You just offered to let her go!”

“If it’d make her happier, if you- I can’t…”

Lucy sighed and stood, walking around the coffee table. “God, the two of you have such amazing self esteem issues.” She sat down next to Maggie. “If you think, for a moment, that Alex didn’t overanalyze everything between the two of you before deciding, “yes, Maggie is someone I’d like to kiss,” you are horribly mistaken. Because between you pointing out she might like women and her finding the guts and reasoning to kiss you, Kara wasn’t the only person she sounded out to.”

Maggie downed the last swig of her beer. Well, of course. “And you just sat there-”

“She was happy to talk about you. If being silent meant I’d be someone she could trust, well, you see how few people she actually trusts.”

And Maggie understood. Maggie herself not quite begged Alex to keep Maggie in her life as a friend. Alex had put her heart on the table and Maggie had been willing to settle for her friendship. “Okay. So. Now what?”

Because they couldn’t keep this conversation from Alex. They couldn’t pretend nothing had happened. Maggie didn’t want to walk away, didn’t think she’d get away unscathed. Lucy had been trying to get over her jealousy, her stupid circular thoughts about if she had done as Maggie did and pointed out some things.

“We can tell Alex we talked,” Lucy said. “But I’m not going to make some kind of move, I’m not that kind of woman.”

Maggie licked her lips, wished she had more beer, and got up to get them both large glasses of water. “I’ve done the poly thing all of once-”

Lucy huffed out a laughed and shook her head. “Imagine Alex’s face if you proposed that. It would be the literal personification of blue screen of death.”

Maggie had to grin a little and agree. “And it worked, but they got offered better jobs in Alaska and I had just relocated here only a year before and wasn’t looking to move to the Arctic of all places. It can work, if we put enough effort into it.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes. “You’re not going to pull some shit, getting Alex used to the idea of dating me and pull away, are you?”

Maggie gave Lucy a little smile. “I don’t think you’d let me hurt her like that.”

“Damn straight. Or, not, really-”

“You’re awful.”

“You’ve known this.”

So they talked. They knew Alex should be involved, but they also knew it would be better to get themselves in order before presenting the idea to Alex. Having a concrete base of reasoning would make Alex more comfortable with the conversation, rather than stuttering it out and back peddling and trying not to hurt anyone else’s feelings. And, when Alex called Maggie when she got off work, Maggie invited her over and told her Lucy was there, and if she could pick up the pizzas Maggie was ordering? Alex didn’t think much of Lucy being at Maggie’s, knew they got along just fine.

And Maggie got rid of the beer bottles, and Lucy moved back to the armchair, and when Alex arrived she suspected nothing. Of course Maggie felt bad for what they were about to spring on her. Of course Lucy felt a little guilty for trying for something that might just scare Alex away for good. But maybe, just maybe….


	3. Part 3 (A Word Barf)

Alex didn’t panic where anyone could see her. After talking with Maggie and Lucy, after blushing red enough to compete with Kara’s cape, after -agreeing- to the idea of dating two women as close to her as Maggie and Lucy were, Alex went home alone to process.

At least, that’s what she told them.

The moment she got inside, she poured herself a drink. After the first swig, however, her stomach grumbled because she was too full and she wasn’t looking to throw up. She pushed the alcohol away and started to pace around her apartment.

Lucy liked her. Lucy liked her enough to date her. Lucy hadn’t said anything because Alex hadn’t realized Lucy was flirting, hadn’t said anything because Lucy saw no evidence of Alex liking her the same, hadn’t said anything to avoid making things awkward. Lucy had been content to be friends, to be trusted, to be an undeniable part of Alex’s rather new support system. Lucy had sat silently while Alex quietly, carefully, found the words for how Maggie made her feel.

Lucy had been willing to take Maggie down a peg for turning Alex down at first.

There was nothing obvious in Alex’s memories, no “aha!” moment, nothing that gave Lucy away to Alex as being interested in dating. But, as Lucy said, Alex wasn’t the most perceptive person when it came to personal interactions that didn’t involve work. Lucy was friendly, once they got over their little turf war. Lucy had a hand in saving her life from CADMUS. Lucy stood beside Kara and the DEO without hesitation and Alex could respect that.

But, liking Lucy? Liking Lucy enough to date her? Well, it wouldn’t be a stretch, exactly. The only real differences between Alex’s interactions with Lucy and Maggie involved romantic gestures. Other than kissing, hand holding, and general dating activities, Alex teased and challenged Lucy just the same, talked about things she wanted to mull over before going to Kara, or about things after speaking with her sister. The adjustment wouldn’t be hard.

Except… Except Alex’s hands were shaking and there would be two people she risked disappointing. Maggie was great, Maggie hadn’t said anything bad about Alex, but Maggie also hadn’t wanted to date at first and what if this was a way of pawning Alex off on someone else? Maggie had specifically said this new dynamic would change nothing, but people lied. How well did Alex really know Maggie, after all-

Her phone chimed and made her jump. She looked at the screen and saw a message from Kara, asking if she could come in. Alex put her phone on the table and nodded, “Y-yeah, Kara, you can-”

Kara landed, concern on her face. “I was doing a sweep of the city and I heard your heart beat. What’s wrong?”

Alex wrung her hands and shifted her weight. “Lucy wants to date me and Maggie’s okay with it.” She cringed, partly because there was probably a better way of saying it, and a little because she didn’t want to see the look on Kara’s face.

Kara’s hands took hers and squeezed lightly. “Is it something you’re okay with?”

Alex followed her sister to the couch and sat heavily. “It’s not an idea I hate.”

“But it’s not an idea you’re used to considering.”

“Yes? Apparently, Maggie noticed Lucy was looking at me a certain way, and then Lucy noticed Maggie watching how we interacted, and they talked for almost two hours before telling me everything.” She looked at Kara and saw no judgement, saw nothing negative, only concern and support. “And it’s not that I couldn’t learn to like Lucy the way I like Maggie, or couldn’t care about Lucy the same, but, Kara, I have no idea what I’m doing with Maggie, and what if Lucy….”

Kara put an arm around Alex. “I’m certainly no expert, but I’m sure there’s no one right way to date someone. Lucy’s been you’re friend, our friend, for a while now. She knows you a bit better than Maggie and she still wants to try dating you. I know she wouldn’t be cruel if you made an honest mistake.”

Alex buried her face in her hands. “I came out to Lucy and talked about Maggie without knowing how she felt.”

“That’s not your fault. Did Lucy tell you why she never pointed things out like Maggie did?”

Alex sighed and leaned back against the couch. “She didn’t want to make things awkward, wanted to be my friend. And, you know, technically being my boss.”

“That doesn’t make what either of you did wrong. Lucy respected you enough to recognize you weren’t reacting to her like you do Maggie. There a lot of worse things she could’ve done, as an Assistant Director, as someone who knows our secrets, than remain your friend.”

Alex leaned against Kara for a long moment. “I want to. Date Lucy. And Maggie. I don’t understand how I could want that, and I’m worried about everything that could go wrong…but I want to date them.”

“So date them both. Maybe you and Lucy learn you like kissing each other as much as you like scaring new recruits together. Maybe you learn you like only being friends after all. And maybe I’ll have to plan in advance how me, Winn and James are going to kick your butts at Game Night.”

Alex huffed out a laugh. “I’m still surprised you don’t cheat and look at cards.”

“Keep up the winning streak you three have and all powers will be on the table.”

“I bet we’ll still win.”

“You’re on.”


	4. Part 4 (Inspired by Celine Dion)

It doesn’t start with a date. It doesn’t start with a nice dinner or a night out or anything “special.” It’s just another night where Lucy brings the beer and Alex has the usual delivery order on the way. It’s just the two of them on the couch talking about who Vasquez stared down this time, what level of protocol Winn broke helping Kara, and the new betting pools on both bases. Except, this time, they’re sitting next to each other instead of on opposite sides of the couch. This time, Lucy has an arm over the back of the cushion behind Alex. This time, it’s just the fireplace illuminating the room.

This time, Alex’s mind is thinking of the cheesiest of ways to wipe that smirk off Lucy’s face when Alex complains about not being allowed to go to her lab Right Now because she HAS to go through decontamination and medical because the thing she wants to examine might be harmful while it’s on her face.

Sometimes Alex is exasperated with her own mind.

But then it’s been twenty minutes and Alex suddenly notices Lucy’s fingers are gently toying with the ends of Alex’s hair. Alex feels herself turn crimson because she’ll never admit to liking it as much as she does. Lucy doesn’t comment, but her smirk turns into a smile. Alex maybe leans a little closer so Lucy has access to a bit more hair. And maybe Alex’s neck.

Lucy is relieved her touch doesn’t freak Alex out. Lucy knows she’ll have to move slowly, knows she has to get Alex used to the idea of being more than friends. She knows that while she and Kara are friends, Kara will not hesitate to pout at Lucy before dropping her off the side of Everest if Alex is hurt. So. Lucy takes her time, mostly for Alex’s sake, and a little for her own emotional safety. Alex is open to the idea, but that’s not a guarantee.

Lucy won’t say losing James is recent, but if she has to go through a second break-up in less than a year? She’ll probably eat more ice cream in a night than even Kara could handle.

Lucy notices that while they’re done with the food, Alex isn’t putting it away like she would before. Lucy notices the way Alex had to almost tug herself up to grab them more beer from the fridge, and how Alex doesn’t hesitate to sit close to Lucy again. Even better, Lucy notices the way Alex keeps looking at her lips. Lucy knows Alex probably won’t make the first move on this, is probably as hesitant as Lucy is with more.

So Lucy waits for a lull in conversation before moving her fingers from the back of Alex’s neck, along her jaw, and to her chin. Lucy’s eyes flick down to Alex’s lips, being obvious, being gentle. Alex’s eyes widen for a moment, but she leans in when Lucy’s fingertips make the suggestion. Lucy’s smile melts against the kiss that is slow, gentle and soft in all the ways they don’t allow themselves to be.

Alex’s hands are on Lucy’s arms, needing to do something with them. Her toes are curling not because the kissing is that amazing (it’s certainly not bad), but because she’s nervous and excited and the energy needs some kind of outlet that won’t surprise Lucy in a bad way. Alex learns rather quickly kissing Lucy isn’t awkward, isn’t a disappointment. Kind of the exact opposite, really.

Alex only pulls back because she needs to see Lucy, needs to know if Lucy is just as comfortable as she is, needs to make sure this is still a good idea. Alex smiles at Lucy’s pleased look, tries not to lean too much against the hand on her face. “Would not mind doing that more often.”

“I should hope not, after a kiss like that.”

And they don’t do more than kiss for the rest of the night. They don’t let things get out of hand, but Alex learns that Lucy is kind of a cuddle whore and Alex discovers she doesn’t mind Lucy’s weight against her. They only have a third beer each, since while it may be their day off the next day, that doesn’t mean they won’t get hauled in for an emergency. But Lucy knows better than to drive home, and she’s spent the night before. This time is different, this time there’s less space between them in the bed.

This time, Maggie is showing herself in with breakfast like planned, except Maggie is muffling her laugh at the sight of Alex’s taller frame koala’d around Lucy. Maggie snaps a picture before plating the food and starting coffee. The smell of fresh caffeine rouses Lucy, who groans at the grip Alex has on her bladder.

“Stop snickering and help me out here,” Lucy mutters, glaring at Maggie.

“Don’t act like you don’t find it hilariously adorable.” But Maggie moves towards the bed with only a vague idea as to how to transfer Alex’s hold.

“I did. Until I realized I can’t pee unless she moves.”

Maggie climbs into the bed and coaxes Alex’s arms off of Lucy. She eases Alex over and around herself, reveling in the mumbles of not needing to get up just yet, it’s a day off, damn it. Lucy scurries to the bathroom before going to fill a mug with what’s coming out of the coffee maker. Maggie is kind of impressed with how well Lucy has the switcheroo down; not a single drop is lost. Maggie is kind of disgusted with how Lucy just drinks the coffee black as she meanders back to the bed after grabbing a bite of pancake.

“As if you’ve never just chugged coffee black,” Lucy says, seeing Maggie’s face.

“Yeah, but only when I don’t have the time to do anything with it.”

“How are the two of you so wide awake?” Alex mutters.

Lucy puts her mug down and sits on the edge of the bed. “Amusement. At you. And your current resemblance to a koala.”

Alex gives her a lazy bird and Lucy decides she can’t help herself.

“Not on the first date, Danvers, I’m a lady.”

Maggie snorts and Alex turns bright red. Alex tugs the blanket over her head but Lucy pulls the comforter off her and tells Alex the food will get cold if she doesn’t wake up now.

“Microwaves exist, Lane.” But Alex is sitting up, is smiling at Maggie and eyeing Lucy’s steaming mug.

Lucy snags her mug and heads for the table. “Okay, technically I’m from the wrong branch, but you know Rule 23.”

Alex shrugs as she lets Maggie lead her out of the bed and towards the table. “I can take you.”

“My center of gravity is lower,” Lucy reminds her as she takes a seat. “But we can settle this easily enough.”

“I’m kind of surprised it hasn’t been settled before,” Maggie said as she got herself a cup of coffee.

“Everything happened so fast by the time I was made acting Director,” Lucy said, “and then J'onn claimed Alex for the city headquarters.”

“Next week Tuesday you have the budget meeting here in town,” Alex reminds Lucy. “We could spar after that.”

“Done. You’re going down, Danvers.”

Alex gasps playfully. “I thought you were a lady, Lane.”

Maggie manages to stop the food fight before it starts. But she decides never to mention her own skill level in hand to hand. It wouldn’t do to hurt their feelings by kicking their asses, after all.


	5. Part 5 (A Little Less Conversation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire NSFW chapter stems from Ariana Grande's Into You

Four weeks ago, Lucy was relieved she and Maggie spoke to each other and to Alex. Three weeks ago, Lucy was grateful Alex took the risk of dating both her and Maggie. Two weeks ago, Lucy was thankful she herself grabbed the opportunity to express her emotions. One week ago, Lucy was reassured of their choices when all three of them ended up passed out in not-quite-a-heap in Alex’s bed without any part of it being awkward.

Okay, there was a moment of awkward when Alex woke up first and needed to untangle a way out of her girlfriends because her bladder was screaming.

Now, five weeks in, Lucy was taking on a new kind of challenge. Because she and Maggie flirted as hard with each other as they did with Alex, who didn’t so much as blink at their antics. Because Lucy was just as comfortable snuggling with Maggie on the couch as she was with Alex. Because Lucy noticed how Maggie would lean into her touch, how Maggie didn’t hesitate to comfort Lucy the same she did with Alex, how natural their group chat was instead of two separate conversations. Lucy and Maggie did everything short of kissing and fucking, and Lucy was almost certain the lack of such was to keep from giving Alex’s inferiority complex something to chew on.

Which was why Lucy would need to seduce them both into bed at the same time.

After learning when the other two would be off work and that all three of them were off the next day, Lucy started cooking and invited them to her place. Neither were suspicious of her intentions, at least not over text messages. She set up a playlist and went with casual clothing.

The only way her plan would fail would be if someone started bleeding. Lucy was certain none of them were due.

Lucy was already dancing to her music when the door opened. Alex greeted her with a kiss before stealing a bite of food. Maggie hugged her before digging out the beers.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Lucy didn’t lay it on thick, but she encouraged Alex and Maggie's flirting with each other. Between herself and Maggie, Alex was pretty much blushing constantly. Lucy had to stop herself from thinking of other, more physical ways she wanted Alex between them.

Once the dishes were soaking, they were on the couch and Lucy tapped her phone to skip ahead along the playlist. She may or may not have lulled them into a false sense of security before putting an arm around Alex’s shoulders to gain access to Maggie’s hair. Maggie didn’t seem to mind in the least.

When the theme song of the night came on, Lucy slipped her fingers beneath the back collar of Maggie’s shirt while pressing a kiss to Alex’s neck. Lucy was infinitely pleased when not only did Maggie not protest, but leaned in to latch onto the other side of Alex’s neck. The strangled noise of surprised arousal made Lucy hum while Maggie softly asked, “You good, Danvers?”

“Y-yeah. Just wasn’t expecting it?”

Lucy gave her a look. “Alex. My hand has been on the inside of your thigh for the last twenty minutes and if Maggie’s hand was any higher, she’d be groping your tits. But this only goes as far as you want.”

Alex looked between them. “Why do I have a feeling you two are going to gang up on me?”

Maggie shrugged, almost nonchalant. “I don’t know about Lucy, but I’m pretty sure we need to take our edge off or there will be too much biting and scratching.”

“And it’ll be fun to compare notes when it comes to you,” Lucy said, smirking.

Alex blushed, but used her body to retaliate instead of her words. She captured Lucy’s lips with her own while reaching under the hem of Maggie’s shirt. Lucy savored the attack until Maggie’s teeth caught on Alex’s neck. Though the moan caught in Alex’s throat, the kiss between them ended. Lucy inched her hand up Alex’s thigh, adding pressure as she went until Alex was trying to raise her hips. Maggie’s hand slid up between Alex’s breasts and pressed her back against the couch.

“Think we can do this with her clothes on?” Lucy asked, scritching her nails against the back of Maggie’s neck. “I mean, she is kinda that easy.”

“Am not,” Alex protested.

Maggie tilted her head back a little into Lucy’s fingers. “Only one way to find out.”

Alex struggled for a moment, trying to gain the upper hand, but she didn’t succeed before Maggie had Alex’s wrists in her free hand. Lucy helped Maggie get Alex’s hands behind her back, telling their willing victim, “We just want to watch you come, Alex. Let us make you feel good, please? You’re so hot when you ride my fingers, and I bet you look so damn pretty when Mags gets you screaming.”

Alex groaned and relaxed into the couch, surrendering for the moment against the onslaught of hot breath in her ears, and hands centimeters from where she wanted them.

Maggie hummed and palmed the nearest breast, “That’s a good girl, Alex.”

Lucy had to hold her breath to keep her moan contained at the sight of Alex throwing her head back, at the feeling of Alex’s legs spreading just a little. Lucy saw Maggie’s smirk and winked at her. “Behave for us, Danvers, and we won’t spend half an hour teasing you until you come untouched.” Lucy pressed the heel of her palm against the zipper of Alex’s jeans. “Keep fighting, and, well, we’ve got all night.”

They saw the tension in Alex’s shoulders at the threat, as Alex tried to keep from retaliating. Lucy waited for Alex to relax, waited for Alex to seek out a kiss, before motioning Maggie into the corner of the couch. Maggie caught on and sat sideways, coaxing Alex with her until Alex was leaning back against her. Lucy smirked and slid Alex’s leg hanging off the couch over Maggie’s before pressing her own knee between Alex’s thighs. Lucy wouldn’t be able to hold the balanced position for long, but it seemed Alex was willing to cooperate.

Maggie’s hands slid inside Alex’s shirt. Lucy decided it was time to cheat. She reached past Alex and tangled a hand in Maggie’s hair before leaning over Alex and kissed Maggie. Alex groaned between them, rolling her hips against Lucy’s thigh. When Maggie and Lucy pulled back, they refocused on Alex and her exposed neck between them.

Well, that’s where their lips went.

Maggie sneaked a hand out from Alex’s shirt and up Lucy’s, lightly scratching up her ribs. Lucy gasped against Alex’s shoulder. The surprise wasn’t unpleasant, except Maggie refused to slid her fingers under Lucy’s bra. As much as she wanted to get even with Maggie, instead Lucy went after Alex’s now neglected nipples with her nails. Alex cursed her, but arched into the tiny bolts of abuse all the same.

“You close, Ally?” Maggie asked. “Or are you gonna need a few fingers to fuck yourself on?”

Alex’s shuddering breath told them she was indeed getting close. “Fingers? Please?”

Lucy moved her leg back and kissed Alex when she whined at the loss of pressure. After making quick work of the zipper, Lucy slid her free hand down quickly. Alex’s hips shot up at the harsh rub against her clit, making it just a little bit easier for Lucy to angle two fingers in deep and fast. Lucy smirked as Alex cried out against her lips. When Lucy crooked her fingers, Alex tossed her head back against Maggie’s shoulder and tried hard not to shout.

“Don’t you dare hold back, Danvers,” Maggie ordered, voice low and far too calm given the flush of her cheeks. “Unless you want us to try harder to get you to scream?”

Alex shook her head, whining, as she rolled her hips. Lucy took note of Alex’s frantic movement and figured she only needed one last push. “Come for us, Alex. I really want to know if Maggie tastes as good as she looks.”

Yup. That did it. The mental image was enough to short circuit Alex’s brain. She cried out as she came. Lucy groaned a little at the feel of Alex throbbing around her fingers and soaking her hand. Maggie quietly praised Alex while Lucy pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. Their hands soothed instead of aroused, moving to hold Alex around her ribs as she came down.

Lucy eased her hand out of Alex’s pants, softly kissing Alex when she whimpered at the loss. She swiped a lick from her fingers before offering them to Maggie. Alex was still too dazed to watch, but Lucy bit her lip and shifted her her hips when Maggie wrapped her lips and tongue around Lucy’s fingers.

Maggie released Lucy and pressed a kiss to Alex’s neck. “Next round, I think you should rub off on her thigh without pants. That way I can taste you both at the same time.”

Alex’s groan was a little pained as well as aroused. “Oh, my God, you two need to focus on each other and let me breathe for a few minutes.”

They laughed, but waited for Alex to recover a bit more anyway before heading for the bedroom. As fun as couch sex was, a bed provided more maneuvering room. Alex tossed a pillow against the headboard and laid back to watch, having kicked off her pants and soaked underwear. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but she knew she was curious enough to want to know how they were going to make this work.

Lucy may have tugged Maggie close by a belt loop, but Lucy’s next movements were careful, her murmured questions answered with nods and soft smiles by Maggie. Their hands traveled slowly, their kisses took their time. Alex remembered the careful exploration her first nights with them. She was honestly a little surprised it was their usual way of doing things; she thought they were just being careful with the one new to lady lovin’.

Lucy and Maggie seemed surprised when their deep kiss caused groans to tangle in their throats. They pulled back, staring at each other in slight shock before Lucy leaned in to nip and kiss down Maggie’s neck. Maggie tilted her head head back and ran her hands inside and up the back of Lucy’s shirt. Alex knew the teasing Lucy was now suffering, the tracing of short nails along the edges of her bra. Down the back of the straps, around the bottom edge, and just when Lucy thought she would feel hands on her breasts, Maggie dragged her fingers down Lucy’s sides and dipped them into Lucy’s jeans.

Lucy bit down at the way she was denied. Maggie gasped but smirked. Lucy tugged Maggie’s shirt over her head and Maggie popped Lucy’s jeans open, pushing them down. Lucy kicked her pants and underwear away as she gently urged Maggie to the bed. She laid close to Alex, looking up to check on her and seeing how dark Alex’s eyes were.

“Enjoying the show?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded, blushing a little.

“You can always join in,” Lucy said as she knelt on the bed between Maggie’s legs.

“Maybe in a little bit.”

Lucy leaned over Maggie, not giving her anything to grind against just yet. Their kiss resulted in Maggie dragging her fingers down Lucy’s back to dig into her ass. Lucy rocked her hips and Maggie moved, using the moment of distraction to get Lucy on her back. Lucy was surprised, but had no real chance to act because Maggie’s hands were up her shirt again, but this time she was losing the clothing. Maggie sat on Lucy’s hips, taking her time getting Lucy’s bra off as they kissed.

Lucy tangled her legs with Maggie’s and tried to flip them back over. Maggie wasn’t moved, and took a moment to pin Lucy’s hands above her head. “Hey, Ally, I know it’s not the same, but didn’t you tell me she cuffed you once?”

Alex moved to take Lucy’s wrists in her grip. “It’s not the same, but that just means we’ll have to spend the night at your place next.”

Lucy was a little displeased and a lot more turned on to discover she couldn’t break Alex’s hold. “If either of you think handcuffs are going to be enough-”

“The spreader bar should help.”

Lucy looked up at Alex when she saw the other woman shudder. “Kinky girlfriends. You’re not getting rid of me now.”

“Had no plans to do so,” Alex said, her voice a little rougher. She kissed Lucy and Maggie untangled her legs so she could kneel between Lucy’s thighs.

Lucy groaned when Maggie’s tongue wasted no time in delving deep. Alex leaned in to wrap her lips around the nearest of Lucy’s nipples. When Maggie’s tongue circled Lucy’s clit, Lucy arched into both their mouths and groaned. Maggie teased her relentlessly, never tasting her as deep as that first stroke, never making perfect contact with her clit. Alex shifted, adjusted her weight, so she could bring her free hand up to Lucy’s neglected breast while still keeping a firm hold on Lucy’s wrists.

Maggie finally slid two fingers deep into Lucy. The cry of relief made the other two moan a little. Lucy rolled her hips and Maggie didn’t stop her. Instead, Maggie let Lucy fuck herself on Maggie’s fingers and tongue.

“More, Maggie, please.”

Maggie slid a third finger into her and Lucy lost it. Maggie groaned at the sight and sound of Lucy coming, and Alex was shifting her thighs together. Maggie eased Lucy down and Alex released her, kissing Lucy softly. Once Lucy stopped shuddering, Alex tugged Maggie between them and urged her down on her back. Maggie went, wanting to feel her own orgasm after watching them both.

There was something about Alex and Lucy working under the same conditions that made talking almost irrelevant. They got Maggie naked efficiently enough to be kinda terrifying. Alex lost the last half of her clothing before trapping one of Maggie’s legs between her own. The pressure was enough of a relief to make her sigh. Maggie may have whimpered when they latched onto her tits; Alex was all soft tongue and lips and sucking, Lucy nipped and soothed before going right back to the tiny hurts. Maggie went a little dizzy even while lying down when their hands moved between her legs. Alex’s longer fingers dipped into Maggie slowly, opening her carefully. Lucy’s fingers circled and gently rubbed at Maggie’s clit. Once Alex was knuckle deep and fucking her, Lucy followed the rhythm and Maggie felt her brain short circuit.

Alex groaned at feeling Maggie squeeze her fingers. She didn’t mean to come on Maggie’s leg, but watching them both had been a little too hot for her to handle. Lucy smirked at her and Alex shrugged a little. It wasn’t like Alex was against having as many orgasms as her body could handle.

They cuddle for a while, dwelling in the feelings of satisfaction and companionship and everything they were scared to say out loud. Lucy was infinitely pleased her plan went perfectly.

“Ice cream and round two?”

“Yes, please.”

“Definitely.”


	6. 2x19 Drunken Ramble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written, edited, and published drunk after watching 2x19

Alex knows she’s allowed to feel fear. She knows she’s allowed to panic. She knows she can suffer the trauma she’s been put through. She knows no one will look down on her for being weak.

Alex knows Rick can’t be allowed to make her terrified of mother fucking water.

Lucy stacks her books on PTSD. Maggie goes to REI for every waterless bathing product in stock. Kara sneaks Costco size packs of Wet Naps -everywhere-. Alex knows, if she asks, J'onn will help fade the memories just enough for her to function without forgetting.

It took Alex a week to wrap her mind around the first time she had to kill an Fort Rozz escapee. She’s going to give herself two weeks and not a day more, this time.

This time, she has more than just the support of the base psychologist, her slightly intimidated teammates, and her aloof CO. This time, she has to give her sister, her girlfriends, her friends, time to heal as well. This time, she holds Maggie and Lucy’s hands when they step into the DEO’s gym pool. This time, she and Kara sit on the bathroom floor and watch the water gush out of the bathtub faucet and fill and drain. This time, Winn and James get onto every elevator with her.

This time, she doesn’t have to muffle her screams when she wakes up from a nightmare to avoid waking the neighbors. This time, someone is there to turn on the light and hold her. This time, someone else makes the tea and someone else queues up Netflix. This time, she isn’t allowed to work if she is on site, she is only allowed to heal.

After a week, Alex dusts off her surf board and gives Kara rides like when they were younger, and Kara would sit near the nose, balanced and light. When they were teenagers, it was a chance for Alex to get surf time in, and Kara was able to use her powers just a little, float just a little, keep the same speed as the wave, both of them moving with the water. Now, Kara will be able to get Alex out of the water immediately if needed. Now, Lucy demands her own rides and Maggie calls them all crazy because the ocean is where sharks live. Now, James takes photos and Winn builds a sand fort for himself and Maggie.

After a week, Alex showers with her girlfriends. The curtain is changed to transparent plastic, the back end is left almost too far open, and Alex fills a cup to wash her hair so she doesn’t have “submerge” herself even a little. Lucy and Maggie keep comforting hands on her, keep her in the present, keep her steady when her knees wobble. Alex sits on the sink counter, bundled in dryer warmed towels, and watches Maggie and Lucy clean themselves without coming to harm.

After two weeks, the DEO shrink lets Alex return to light duty. After two weeks, Alex has said more to the psychologist in their sessions than she ever has in two years. After two weeks, Alex has a candle lit bath with Maggie and Lucy and she shivers in the exact opposite of fear and cold. After two weeks, Alex knows that Rick won’t achieve what he wanted in any way, shape, or form.

After two weeks, Alex realizes she’s gained everything she thought would be denied her when she joined the DEO.


	7. 2x21 midnight ramblings

There’s a lot Lucy doesn’t know after the portal in her backyard lets loose dozens of Daxamite ships. She doesn’t know how it got this far, doesn’t know what her orders are, doesn’t know if her girlfriends, her family, are alive. She doesn’t know if she’s supposed to make an attempt at stopping the fleet or stand down.

Communication between her base and J'onn’s headquarters are cut. Cell phone towers are rendered useless almost immediately.

Lucy doesn’t know her orders, but she knows protocol. She looks at the people waiting for her tell them what’s next. A single nod at Vasquez has Lucy connected to the entire base. “Start lock down procedures. I want anyone reporting in to be scanned to our fullest capabilities. Team leaders and department heads report to briefing room B in ten minutes. We’re not moving out until we have proof the city headquarters has been compromised.”

Everyone starts to move with a purpose, including Lucy. She has to see if any of the other DEO bases are still reachable, needs to know how quickly they can deploy back-up, needs to confer with them on how to proceed when she’s sitting on a few hundred alien convicts. There’s protocol, but that doesn’t mean she has to wing the details when there are others able to guide her.

(Lucy isn’t an idiot. She knows there were a few weeks where she was resented for being made Assistant Director, knew there were those who thought she didn’t belong. But she’s proven herself, yet again, and now she knows she can rely on loyalty and not just her rank.)

An hour later, Vasquez hand delivers a tablet with an encrypted message. It’s take no time at all for Lucy to crack it; she had a hand in designing it, after all.

J'onn’s incapacitated, the President put Alex in charge (I tried to tell her you were next in line, Luce), Maggie and James have each other’s six on the streets, and Kara promises everyone is coming home alive. Alex needs Lucy to be the second wave, the back-up plan to the back-up plan. Maggie needs Lucy to stay safe until the three of them can cover each other.

Vasquez tells Lucy sending a message back would take another forty five minutes; Winn set up a very elaborate signal to get through the Daxamite jammers without being detected. Lucy wastes no time in coding a message back even as she summons her command team back to the control hub. Vasquez promises to send the message as soon as possible.

Lucy looks around the table as the people who now follow her orders willingly instead of begrudgingly. “The President’s near death experience has made the chain of command slip her mind; due to Director Henshaw’s incapacitation, Agent Danvers is once again in charge of the DEO.”

Carter sighs. “Something big is gonna to get blown up.”

There’s a wry snort from across the table. "Didn’t you have a hand in training that one?”

“Yes, and I kept the C-4 and grenades off her gear list after her first little improvisation did the job of three teams in fifteen seconds.” Carter runs a hand through her blonde hair. “Ma'am, I volunteer my team for the first wave into the city should it become necessary. I can’t promise to stop whatever plan Danvers decides is a good idea, but I can make sure she walks away from it.”

Lucy nods. “As soon as the freighter is ready to go in as a distraction, we’ll organize a handful of teams to send in. For now, this is the President approved plan…”

There’s a lot Lucy doesn’t know when it comes to the invasion fleet that completely ignored her base. What she does know, is that Daxamites are about to regret threatening the city, the planet, she and Maggie and Alex have sworn to protect.


	8. Pic Fic NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's inspired by this NSFW picture here:  
> https://majordetectiveagent.tumblr.com/post/163026264274/freakykaethe-is-a-horrible-influence-and-now  
> (It's after midnight and I'm too lazy to figure out html codes okay?)  
> Wrote this in a chat so that's why the format is different.

cause like imagine alex walking in on lucy passed the fuck out like that. and alex kinda short circuits, cause on the one hand she knows exactly how busy lucy’s day has been.

on the other hand, lucy is very delicious

and alex doesn’t know lucy went to sleep naked with the hope someone would wake her up to fun sexy times

because after the day they had, lucy wants orgasms, but knows that maybe the other two won’t be in the mood. but she can make an attempt

so alex really only has the brainpower to get rid of her shirt before she slides in behind lucy and wraps one arm around her, not quite nudging a knee between lucy’s legs

and lucy’s been awake since she heard the front door because yes, they are out to get her and she’s not paranoid

so lucy does this sleepy lil hum thing and presses against alex

lucy shifts a leg so alex’s knee can fit, which is the hint alex needs to know this is okay, but alex still asks if it’s okay as her hand travels up to lucy’s chest

of course lucy says yes, but it might come out as a moan that makes alex grind a little against her because god lucy is naked and warm and then alex can smell her when she slides her thigh between lucy’s

and when lucy realizes alex still has jeans on, she shifts just enough to rub against the rough material because it’s been a while since she’s ruined a pair of jeans like this, and it’ll have the added perk of keeping alex in her pants and suffering just a little

alex might dig her nails into the breast she has in hand when she feels lucy roll against her thigh. lucy gasps, but she still arches into it and alex has to close her eyes and fucking breathe because lucy is gonna give her heart failure

and since lucy likes her nails at the moment, alex scratches over to the other tit and presses her leg up harder against lucy. alex adds teeth to lucy’s neck and lucy finally says words, even if it’s just alex’s name

and alex never understood how slow and rough at the same time could be a thing until lucy landed in her bed.

and lucy knows she should be a little embarrassed by how close she is

except it’s not a bad thing to be so turned on by her girlfriend

and lucy just really wants to come and she’ll return the favor, she will, but first she needs her own orgasm

alex asks “are you close?” because lucy is soaking through her jeans

and all lucy can do is nod and squeeze alex’s leg between her own

when alex goes to move her hand lower and assist, lucy grabs it and keeps it on her tits

and alex has to take another deep breath because lucy is just gonna get off by rutting on her leg

alex tightens the muscles in her leg, lucy starts moaning alex’s name like she’s begging, and alex shifts up just a lil

so her free, lower hand can tangle in lucy’s hair

and pull back just a little

so alex’s teeth can get a better angle

and lucy goes with it, arches because god yes she wants to feel everything alex is about to give her

alex sticks to nips, sticks to tiny pinches with her fingers, until lucy starts to loose rhythm.

then she digs in a little longer, bites a little harder

and even if lucy isn’t moving all that quick, is more pressure than rub, it’s still enough for her because she’s been gone since alex got in the bed behind her

and alex doesn’t use words to tell lucy to come, doesn’t need to

all she has to do is pinch harder than before, bite at just the right spot

the silent command does as much wonder as the word itself

and lucy is shuddering against her, panting alex’s name, holding alex close where she can

alex watches her, all dark eyes and maybe a little smug but also pleased because she understands lucy’s need

then eases her down, lingering finger tips soft against the tiny hurts, lips soothing instead of enticing.

and lucy just kinda turns into a pretty puddle of sated woman against alex

and for a few moments, everything is quiet and calm and the duo revel in the feel of each other.

but then there’s a rasp and squeak from beyond the foot of the bed. and alex smirks at maggie, who has a hand down her pants where she’s leaning against the doorframe.

and lucy cracks open an eye to look over at maggie. she shifts one of her hands to crook a finger at maggie with a teasing, raspy “voyeur.”

and maggie loses her pants and doesn’t argue. she doesn’t have the breath to argue once she’s in bed, because lucy takes the hand that was in her pants and delicately licks clean one finger before offering the other to alex.

and as lucy watches maggie shift closer, listens to alex’s quiet moans at maggie’s taste, lucy is infinitely pleased her idea to nap naked has turned out so well. she’ll have to do it again some time.


	9. Pic Fic Witch!Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this Witches of East End gif set  
> https://majordetectiveagent.tumblr.com/post/160781135634/thedevilwhispers-witches-of-east-end-2x01-a

Lucy’s witchcraft is not a family lineage. She didn’t find herself in it, she doesn’t focus on it nearly as much as she thinks she should. In reality, she picked up a couple of Wicca books from the library to piss off her dad when she was fourteen. She didn’t think about actually doing anything “witchy.”

Until she decided to try something. It was a simple bit of burning to keep the mosquitoes away from the deck so she could sit outside without smelling like chemicals. It was something she would get into just enough trouble for without risking too much punishment.

Funny thing was, long after the smoke faded, the bugs stayed away. She tried it again the next time she went out, brushing the smoke over herself. No bugs, even when those around her were getting bitten left right and center.

Lucy went back to the library and used the interlibrary loan to get older books. To get books that were less sit here and do this and more theory. She still sat there and said that, but it wasn’t as satisfying.

Lois just scoffed at her. Their father scowled and tried to ground Lucy and tried to ban the books from his house. Lucy learned to be sneak, learned how delete her browser history, learned how to spend time in the library.

Lucy delved, Lucy learned, and Lucy picked and choose what worked for her. After a while, it became something she did when she felt like it, when she thought a bit of focused intent, an object infused with power, would be helpful. She didn’t dare rely on it. She didn’t dare depend on anything outside herself. That would be dangerous and stupid, and Lucy prided herself for not being stupid.

And then two risk taking idiots entered her life.

Alex was bad. Alex could exhaust some of the reserves Lucy charged for weeks. Alex was easy to help in the way Lucy could just infuse food. Alex rarely questioned food when it was pushed into her hands. Lucy would almost be upset with how much money she had to drop on a herb garden. But Alex repaid Lucy so thoroughly for meals to make the effort with it.

Lucy caved after Alex’s second gushing head wound and started to stitch quick runes into Alex’s underwear when she could. It involved keeping a bit more of Alex underwear in her pocket after “dressing downs for disregarding protocol” but it seemed to work. Alex still got hurt, but it was more scrapes and bruises than bloody holes in her body.

Then….then Asshole Sawyer came into their lives. At first Lucy thought she had an ally in keeping Alex from doing the Stupid Thing. But then it was “ride or die” and Lucy was glad she could avoid J’onn’s mind reading by being in the middle of the desert. Once the freighter was landed above her head, Lucy quietly started looking into keeping her women from being able to leave orbit.

That led to a very interesting chat room conversation with a handful of NASA scientists.

Maggie was as easy to feed as Alex, and since Lucy could wear them out by siccing them on each other in bed, she could sew a few more runes without having to steal underwear for a few days. Lucy purposely spent a day off in Alex’s apartment to sneak a few more protective sigils into jackets and more commonly used clothing.

Lucy wasn’t stupid enough to think she’d never get found out. It was only a matter of time before the women she lived with caught on to the massive herb garden being given too much care and charging crystals on the window sills being cycled and sewing materials in a box that smelled like sage. What gave her away, surprisingly enough, was the cooking. The thing she’d been doing for well over a year now. Perhaps that had been the problem; she did it without hiding, without guarding against being seen.

Alex and Maggie were supposed to be dozing on the couch. They weren’t supposed to be watching her, thinking her humming and murmuring was cute. They weren't supposed to witness the tiny flare of magic and smoke as she tossed in the last of the healing spices into the pan.

“What was that?” Alex demanded, now far more awake than Lucy expected.

Lucy took a moment to think about how she was going to explain how teenage rebellion became a habit of “why not?” magics. Especially concerning two people involved with science. She shrugged to herself, double checked the fireplace, and sent heat from the stove across the room.

The fireplace burst to life and cackled happily.

Maggie’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit.”

“Explain,” Alex demanded as she stood, moving towards Lucy with curiosity.

“I took the heat from the stove and sent it to the fireplace.”

“Yeah. Got that. -How-?”

Lucy shook her head. Of course Alex wanted the process, not the action. “Okay, this is a bit of a story.”

Maggie motioned at the stove. “We’ve got time.”

Lucy turned back to the pan and nodded. “So my rebellious teenage phase involved pissing off my father by leaving Wicca books out where he could see them….”


	10. Pic Fic Gertrude & Pavlov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A result of this puppy post  
> https://majordetectiveagent.tumblr.com/post/164413933964/babyanimalgifs-i-need-you-oooohhh-guys

When Gertrude starts to get older, slower, sleeps more often and just likes sitting on the beach over running in the waves…Kara remembers something very important from her first few months with the Danvers.

They had a dog. Zenith was as old as Gertrude, but he learned how to add Kara to his pack. After he passed, Alex hadn’t wanted another dog. She said she didn’t want to bond with a new dog, gave some excuse about going away to college in a few years and it wouldn’t be fair to her parents or the dog. Jeremiah had explained to Kara how Alex was hurting from the loss, no matter how expected, and couldn’t imagine going through it again.

So Kara confers with Lucy and Maggie. She talks to Eliza a little, too, because Alex and Eliza were still close when Zenith was alive. And it takes a bit of team work with J'onn so Alex is thoroughly distracted when Kara, Maggie, and Lucy go to the shelter. They meant to get another older/grown dog, but none of them reacted all that well to Kara. None were violent, but none were exactly pleased. So they caved and went to the puppy room.

Pretty much all of the puppies loved Kara. But one in particular climbed into Lucy’s lap, curled up, and chewed on her jeans for a little. They decided they found their new dog with that one.

It took three hours for them to agree on a name. Lucy didn’t want another human name, Maggie refused to have a typical dog name like Fido. Kara left them to it and filmed Gertrude meeting the puppy. Gertrude had helped train a few of the police puppies by example, so she was used to small, young dogs. She may have claimed one of the new puppy toys for herself, but Kara might’ve gone overboard with the toys, anyway.

Alex came home, not entirely exhausted but still relieved to be done for the week. She paused when she saw the puppy in Maggie’s lap and Gertrude resting her head on Lucy’s on the other side of the couch. Kara was on the floor near the puppy, and no one missed how Alex kneeled next to Lucy and put an arm around Gertrude.

“Cute puppy.” She was honest, and the smile on her face was genuine if hesitant.

“This is Pavlov,” Maggie side, because Lucy had lost the debate and they really wanted to win Alex over.

Alex snorted and her smile grew.

“We’re not replacing Gertrude,” Lucy said, wanting to be clear, wanted to ease Alex’s mind. “We all know what’s coming, and we all know it’s gonna suck. But we like having a dog, and I want to continue bargaining over who’s turn is it to take the dog out in the rain. And it wouldn’t be easy for us to want to go looking for another pet after Gertrude.”

Alex’s eyes cut to Kara, because she knows Kara’s here for a reason, and she knows Kara remembers Zenith. Alex knows Kara doesn’t forget things, especially emotional things. Kara looks away, guilty as charged, unwilling and unable to deny it.

Alex hauls her sister in for a hug. Kara knows her too well and she’s grateful.

The puppy rouses from the slight jostling. He immediately turns into a hyper, wriggling mess at the new person. Gertrude’s tail thumps, seemingly pleased the puppy takes to Alex. Pavlov clambers into Alex’s arms and licks her face with all the eagerness he can manage. Alex is a little happy for it cause he catches her few tears before they get too far.

“If we’re lucky,” Maggie says.

“Oh, we’re getting lucky,” Lucy cuts in.

Kara groans in exasperation. Maggie continues as if she heard nothing. “Gertrude will teach Pav a few of her better tricks.” The problem with smart dogs was their tendency to figure things out. Gertrude could be quite the asshole when it suited her.

Kara reached for her phone. “Here, lemme show you what they’ve been up to.”

A few days later, Kara had a new lock screen thanks to Maggie. Alex was passed out on her back next other the fireplace, Pavlov on her stomach, Gertrude snug next to her, head on Alex’s shoulder, Alex’s arm around her. The remains of a stuffed toy were littered around them, the squeaker next to Pavlov’s paw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gertrude is base on this vid, and she has a paragraph for herself   
> https://majordetectiveagent.tumblr.com/post/164262394929/tastefullyoffensive-go-big-or-go-home-i-do


	11. Chicken Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write a fic involving a chicken, and I can't remember WHY. It's freakykaethe's fault all the same.

Lucy loved her girlfriends. She did. They were amazing in almost every way; from the way they cared about her to their humors to their sense of duty to just about everything. Just about. Not quite everything. Because Lucy loved her girlfriends, but their brains were angled in a scientific way her own was not. If they broke things down for her, she could pick up on key concepts, but there were times when Alex just rambled in a direction not even Maggie could follow some nights. And while Lucy was all for Alex spending some quality time in the lab (it kept Alex from being shot at in the field), there were some days Lucy would rather have the heart attack of hearing Alex and Maggie were pinned down by Cadmus over the headache that was her ladies arguing science.

“This is all the proof I need the chicken came before the egg,” Maggie said from her perch on the stool next to Alex’s main work space. In her arms was a hybrid chicken; both looked far more comfortable with each other than Lucy expected. But, Maggie had grown up in farm country. Lucy supposed if there was going to be someone else who knew how to hold a chicken comfortably, it’d be Maggie.

And, no, Lucy wasn’t going to prove her own ease with farm animals. Mostly because the chicken was two genetic manipulations away from being an actual velociraptor. It wasn’t ugly, per se, but it was a tad bit intimidating for a woman who hadn’t been around chickens in many long years.

It had teeth. Lucy knew animals smelled fear.

“It came from an egg!” Alex insisted from where she was looking at the blood samples of said sorry attempt at Jurassic Park. “Therefore, egg before the chicken.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “It came from a manipulated egg. Doesn’t count.”

Lucy left the lab when Alex started churning out terms Lucy didn’t want to know the meaning of. She was going to either kill them or distract them otherwise, and J'onn would not appreciate her ways of going about it. At least, not in middle of the building.

Kara appeared at the end of the hall with two heavy bags of food. She laughed at the way Lucy’s faced morphed from disgruntled to excited. “Is it really that bad in there?”

“Gimme,” Lucy said, stealing a bag for herself and digging into it. “They’re debating the old which came first, chicken or the egg.” She tugged one of the bigger burgers out from the bottom of the bag. When she caught the look on Kara’s face, she groaned. “No, Kara, don’t get sucked in, please?”

“I’m just going to drop off their food and come right out, I promise.” But the look in her eyes was far too curious for her own good.

Lucy glared at her as Kara scooted by. “Your house is full of lies.”

Kara just shrugged. “You’re not wrong.”

“Jesus fuck, Kara,” Lucy muttered, remembering how messed up the House of El could get as she headed for the conference room J'onn used when he had “open office hours.”

“No, you are not allowed to cut power to her lab,” J'onn said. “She has an experiment in it’s third week running full time.”

Lucy sighed as she sat off to the side and carefully set the greasy burger away from the paperwork. “I know. I’ll double check the report one last time before we send it off.”

He handed her the files containing the report they had spent the day working on. “And don’t worry, I won’t let Kara take it home as a pet.”

“Thank you. I don’t want to imagine Game Night with that thing wandering around.” Except she was, and he caught the thoughts. She mock glared at him when his lips twitched up a little. “That’s rude. Sir.”

His chuckle was almost too quiet to be heard. They focused on their work for the next hour. Lucy found nothing wrong with the report, and was feeling rather confident about sending it in tomorrow morning. She wished J'onn a good night before deciding to make an attempt at getting her girlfriends home.

Fortunately for Lucy, Maggie noticed the thousand yard paperwork stare right away. Lucy had no problem being used as the excuse to get Alex out of her lab coat and on the way out of the building. They left the chicken in the brig, which made Kara pout just a little before deciding to go get a few of the things brought in with it when the DEO retrieved it from the warehouse.

Lucy almost drove them into a fire hydrant when the debate still raged on the ride home.

Once inside Alex’s apartment, Lucy shoved the loves of her life against the door, surprising the hell out of them. She kissed Maggie, hard and deep, before switching to Alex when she felt Alex shift beneath her hand. With them both silent and refocused, Lucy pointed to the bedroom. “Naked. Bed. Now.”

Thankfully, neither protested with more than a look of confusion. Lucy had an excuse of their brains being hot and their debate frustrating her to new levels. She didn’t seem to need it, though, as Alex and Maggie lost their clothing on the way to the bed. Lucy smirked, amused, at just how eager they were. She discarded her own shirt and shoes, but nothing else.

“I’ve listened to you both for the last few hours and resolve nothing,” Lucy said as she knelt between their hips. “I don’t want to hear words from either of you.”

They were agreeable to this as her hands moved up from their thighs to their ribs. She leaned in to kiss them both again before going to work on getting them both off as quickly as possible.

It took a bit longer than she wanted to admit, but it was the first time she fucked them both at the same time with no help from the other.

Licking her fingers clean, Lucy sighed happily. “Well, that answers that.”

“Whut?” Maggie mumbled, eyes trying to focus.

Lucy pointed to Alex. “This egg came before,” she point to Maggie, “this chicken.”

Alex apparently had enough energy left to shove her foot into Lucy’s thigh. Maggie started laughing and got pushed away as well.

Lucy shook her head at the pout on Alex’s face. “Oh, stop, you’re right, anyway.” She smirked when Maggie’s laughter cut off. “Eggs existed long before chickens.” Watching Alex and Maggie switch demeanors was far more amusing than it should’ve been. She held up a finger when Maggie opened her mouth to protest. “Neither of you specified chicken eggs.”

Alex held up her arms. “Come here and let me love you.”

Lucy laughed as she shifted closer, only to have Maggie snagged a finger in a belt loop and tug lightly.

“Oh, no,” Maggie said as she pushed herself up. “You’re getting teased for this.”

Finally, a debate Lucy could enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, their ignoring lab safety by eating there. You weren't really expecting sense outta this, where you?


	12. First Anniversary prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ooo prompt director sanvers celebrate their anniversary

Their first anniversary sneaks up on them. Their lives tend to get so chaotic, so dangerous, that a month passes and Lucy wakes up bleeding, causing various groans of, “It has -not- been four weeks,” and, “God damnit, Lane, what god made you Alpha female?”

It’s Kara, actually, that reminds Alex what day is coming up. Kara, who tracks time and events quietly, who remembers the life changing moments almost religiously. There are journals hidden away, written in Kryptonian short-hand, so she’ll always have a record. (There’s a automatic email that’ll send Alex the coordinates if Kara doesn’t reset it after a few days. Clark is third on the list.)

Alex, of course, promptly freaks out at the reminder that almost a year ago Maggie kissed her and they started dating. Because now Alex doesn’t know if she should celebrate that, or wait the few weeks for the date Lucy joined them, or do something for both. Kara votes for both, if only because it’s twice as many good things to celebrate. Alex agrees with her logic almost immediately.

As much as Alex wants to surprise her ladies, she doesn’t want Lucy to feel left out or for Maggie to feel obligated if her work day ends up going awry. So Alex splurges on picking up dinner from a steak house and lights the one scented candle they all can agree on and maybe changes the bedding because Maggie finds thoughtfulness attractive and Alex can hope. Maggie gets home first by virtue of being in the city in the first place and lights up at the smell.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing special, just using a tactic that works on Kara.” She grins Maggie confused look. “A full stomach slows her down.”

Now Maggie’s eyebrow rises. “And why do you need us weighed down with delicious food?”

“Nothing bad, just…delicate? Maybe a little complicated? But in a good way!”

“Please tell me Kara’s not playing spoiling aunt to a stray alien dog again.” Given their hectic lives, they were fosters for the various shelters in the city and not yet permanent dog owners. The last time Kara found a stray alien animal, however, it had turned into a reenactment of Lilo and Stitch. 

Alex fakes a too bright smile. “Okay, I won’t tell you.”

“Danvers-”

Lucy walks in at that moment. “Ooh, that’s Maggie’s “bring you down to my height” growl.”

“She’s being evasive,” Maggie half complains.

“That’s because she no longer knows how to be straight.”

Maggie and Alex groan at the pun. Lucy starts to open the take out boxes, picking at a few things before Alex shoos her off and loads up the plates. Lucy grabs them drinks while as she asks, “Why are you fattening us up?”

Alex carefully sets the boxes to the side and tries to look at them as they take their seats. “Because it’s almost been a year, and I kinda wanna do something with both of you.”

Maggie’s entire body relaxes even as she shakes her head. “It really has been almost a year?”

Alex nods, sitting down herself. “But I didn’t want to surprise either of you given how life gets crazy, and I didn’t want you to feel left out, Lucy, if Maggie and I did something special.”

Lucy smiles and reaches to squeeze Alex’s hand. “I’m not going to be upset if you two want to do celebrate. It’s kind of a big deal for you.”

Maggie briefly laces her fingers with theirs before returning to her utensils. “I like the idea of two anniversaries. Twice as much tiramisu for me.”

Alex and Lucy roll their eyes but smile. Alex tells them it was Kara’s idea to have both anniversaries, and they start talking about what they’d like to do. It’s early enough for them to all put in for the days off, though they know an emergency will override any plans. They decide not to really go anywhere that requires a reservation, just in case.

Lucy has an idea of what she’d like to do for them both, and doesn’t want to say more except she would appreciate it if they dressed casually. She plans for both a good day and the end of a bad week. She also suggests they ask for the next day off as well, because it’d be stupid of them to think either night was going to end early or with their legs able to function the next day.

The thought of how they’ll achieve weak knees makes them eat a little faster.

As they clear the table, Maggie quietly admits it’s been a while since she’s gone any longer than six months in a relationship. She quietly tells them she’s still a little hesitant, still a little jaded. Alex admits to feeling the same way. Lucy holds them both silently for a minute, not saying the dozen of trite things that come to mind. It’s still a little scary for all three of them, a little amazing they’ve come so far.

And though it’s a promise they intend to keep, it doesn’t need to be voiced. They know they’ll try for each other, they know they won’t run, they know the world would have to end to tear them apart. It’s been a long year, but it’s also only been a single year. They plan on so much more.

It’s Kara who gives them the gift that makes them rub at their eyes. It’s supposed to be for a baby, what with the bubbly letters. But there are only small balloons along the edge and the gold color offsets the childishness of the intent. Inside the frame is a picture of the three of them at Game Night, laughing and tangled around each other. The words are almost expected, yet hit them deep.

“The First of Many.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye gods this was sappy XD


	13. Prompt: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The drabble thingy with Director Sanvers (duh): 25. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” - freakykaethe :D :D

Lucy looked down at her clothing. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Maggie smirked. “Teach you to doubt my power of persuasion.”

Alex raised an eyebrow as she joined them. “Is it really power when you’ve edged her for two hours before getting her to agree?”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Lucy mumbled under her breath, purposely using the Arabic insults she picked up overseas. Neither of her partners knew the language.

“That’s a horrible thing to do to a goat,” Kara said as she landed just inside the window. “And you look great!”

“This is gonna take me twice as long to get off as it took to put on,” Lucy groused.

Kara wrinkled her nose. “Pretty sure Alex and Maggie will help.” She didn’t like to think about her sister’s sex life, but it came up, unfortunately for her brain.

“You better, Sawyer,” Lucy half ordered. “This is your idea.”

Maggie rolled her eyes as they headed out. “Stop acting like this is so bad.”

“The idea of working a haunted house for the hospital kids is great,” Lucy said. “Putting on enough fake skin and make -up to look like a Star Trek extra, not so much.”

Alex looped an arm through Lucy’s. “The kids will love you, and I’ll make sure you never run out of your size Snickers.”

Lucy glared at her girlfriend. “My size Snickers?”

Kara produced the bag of fun sized candy when Alex held her hand out. Maggie cackled. Lucy swiped the bag out of Alex’s hand and silently vowed to share none of the candy she would be passing out. She’d get her revenge. They wouldn’t be at the hospital all day, and James would likely be up to teaming up with her. Winn could probably be convinced to get back at Alex for something, too.

Lucy smirked. Oh, yeah, this was going to be a Halloween to remember.


	14. Prompt: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lesbiannsanvers asked: For the writing prompt, number 20 for Director Sanvers or just Sanvers or just Director Danvers?

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Alex groans as she rolls over on the couch. She cracks one eye open and looks at Lucy in sheer exasperation. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“Not even a little, Danvers.” Lucy reaches out and tugs on Alex’s arms. “C’mon, please?”

Alex lets Lucy haul her to her feet. “How are you this terrible at baking?”

“I don’t know, how are you so terrible at cooking chicken?”

“Hey, Kara can heat food to the perfect temperature, I never needed to watch a stove.”

“And she’s never done that with baking?”

“Anything involving flour and rapidly rising temperatures never works out for her.”

Lucy plops into a chair on the kitchen island and motions to the mess. “Fix it.”

“Only if I get first taste tonight.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Fine. Greedy.”

“I am.” Alex carefully assembles the tiramisu platter with just enough time to spare.

Maggie walks into an apartment smelling of baked goods and immediately perks up. She sees the lit cake and towering tiramisu and grins at her girlfriends. “For me?”

Lucy inches the layered cake towards Maggie as she joins them. “Your name -is- on it. I mean, unless you don’t want it…”

Maggie stops Lucy from taking it away. “Don’t even think about it, Lane.”

Alex nudges a stool at her exhausted girlfriend. “It’s not midnight yet, so it’s still your birthday.”

Maggie sits with a relieved sigh. “You two didn’t need to stay up so late for me.”

“She didn’t,” Lucy says as she gets them drinks. “Agent Sleepyhead passed out after decorating the cake.”

“Director Sucks At Baking woke me up because she can’t assemble a tower of pastries.”

Maggie grins at their antics, then focused on the cake. She closes her eyes, makes the only wish that comes to mind, and blows out the candles. She immediately starts plucking the candles out. “I’m starving. Feed me sugar.”

Lucy starts slicing the cake. “You’ll be needing it. We have plans to continue what was interrupted this morning.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow. “It’s been fifteen very long hours.”

“Hence the sugar.”

Maggie shakes her head but digs in. Passing out due to her girlfriends’ enthusiasm wouldn’t be the worst way to end the night.


	15. Prompt: “I could hold you forever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 40 director sanvers, please?!

“I could hold you forever.” Lucy squeezed Maggie tightly for a moment before sighing in happiness.

“I never thought she would be a cuddly drunk,” Alex said as she returned with glasses of water.

“I’m not drunk,” Lucy protested with an epic pout.

Maggie held the straw steady against Lucy’s lips. “If you can recite the field sobriety tests, I will declare you tipsy and not drunk.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she sucked down the water. She drifted a little when Maggie started to run her fingers through her hair. When Lucy's glass was empty, she pouted as Maggie stopped and the glass was taken away. “Reciting the alphabet in reverse!”

Maggie pressed a kiss to Lucy’s temple. “Can you name two more?”

Lucy looked between the two women bracketing her in. “Does being declared tipsy mean less cuddles?”

“Never,” Alex said.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Maggie. “If I name them, do I have to do them?”

Maggie bit her lip and grinned. “If I say no, will you believe me?”

“I’ll believe you. I wouldn’t believe rogue agent Danvers.”

“Hey!”

“You’ve made it a yearly habit!”

Maggie cackled. “She’s got you there.”

Lucy tightened her hold on Maggie again. “And I’ve got you here.”

Maggie soothed a hand down Lucy’s back. “Can’t imagine a better place at the moment.”

“The bed before she passes out on us would be best,” Alex said.

“M’not that drunk,” Lucy protested against Maggie’s shoulder.

Alex smiled at Maggie, who couldn’t stop grinning down at their wasted girlfriend. “You haven’t been able to name two more tests.”

“You’ll make me do ‘em. And you’ll film me. Can’t let you have that evidence.”

Alex laughed, because she couldn’t deny that accusation at all. “C’mon, the bed will be a lot more comfortable.”

“No tests?”

“No tests,” Maggie said, “I promise.”


	16. Prompt: #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiffanytheweirdo asked: No. 3 for Director Sanvers, please, if you still take prompts.
> 
> [So I can’t remember which number 3 this was for since there were two lists posted within days of each other. That means you get both :D]

3\. “Please, don’t leave.”

 

Alex shifted beside Maggie, moving her arm out from under their bodies. She flexed her fingers, but they weren’t numb just yet.

“Please, don’t leave.”

Alex felt her heart clench. She looked over at Maggie and saw her injured girlfriend was still passed out. Alex pressed closer, adjusting her book. “M’not going anywhere.”

Maggie didn’t reply, but seemed to relaxed deeper against Alex. Maggie’s hand seemed to reach for her, and Alex laced their fingers together.

“How she doing?” Lucy asked as she entered the bedroom with two glasses of water.

“That hallucination is still lingering.” The latest attack by the White Martians had left them more shaken then their infiltration of the DEO.

Lucy got into the bed on Maggie’s other side. She passed Alex a glass. “It might take a few weeks.”

“J’onn said something about organizing a joint training between the DEO and NCPD Science detectives so she can stay close to one of us.”

Lucy nodded. After the Daxamite invasion, the DEO was still keeping a low profile, but people were far more aware of it’s existence. “The base likes Vasquez enough to be left in charge. I can take the day off when Maggie isn’t working.”

Alex nodded, her thumb soothing back and forth on the top of Maggie’s hand. “She might actually want alone time by the time this passes.”

“She can have alone time when she’s in the bathroom.”

Alex laughed a little and shook her head. Yeah, this recovery was going to get a little interesting.

~*~

3\. “Make me”

 

Lillian Luther motioned to the weapon on the table in front of Alex. “You get to choose who dies.”

Alex flexed her hands into fists, her wrists rubbing against the cuffs. “Make me.”

Lillian raised an eyebrow. “I’m giving you the chance to make the choice. Are you sure you don’t want to take it?”

“Absolutely.” There was no way she could choose between Lucy and Maggie. There was no way she could live with herself for killing one, and she didn’t want to experience the fallout with the one she left alive.

Lillian was reaching for the weapon when Lucy spoke, pausing the movement.

“Danvers. We’re good.”

Which was all the signal Alex needed. Because they’ve been aware of the plot to capture the three of them. They prepared for something like this at the hands of Cadmus. Alex grabbed the weapon as Maggie crouched down and Lucy shifted.

The cuffs were meant to hold humans. They were no match for a very pissed off White Martian.

Alex took out the handful of guards with shots to the knees. M’gann took hold of Lillian and probably didn’t kill her due to spending the day in Lucy’s head. No doubt there was a lengthy debate between them about keeping the head of an enemy organization alive. Especially one like Lillian Luther and Cadmus.

DEO teams flooded the warehouse, Lucy and J’onn leaded the charge. Lucy freed her girlfriends from their cuffs while J’onn turned off the Kryptonite emitters.

“No sign of Jeremiah,” Kara said quietly as she landed beside Alex.

“That wasn’t a sure thing, anyway.” She wanted her dad found, but she had decided to focus on those who wouldn’t betray her this time.

Maggie still squeezed her hand tightly. Alex squeezed back.

M’gann took the Green Martian form.”I would have survived a hit from that,” she motioned to the weapon in Alex’s hands.

“I didn’t need to hurt you.” If it had come down to it, she would’ve risked M’gann. It was just unnecessary this time around.

“You four get back to base,” J’onn ordered them. “We can handle this.”

M’gann started ushering the three of them when Lucy started to protest about being fine. “You’ve been maintaining a mental connection to an alien all day. You need mental rest.”

Lucy huffed but stopped arguing. “Don’t think we’re not done discussing things.”

“I will gladly continue the discussion of Corgis versus Dachshunds on the way to the DEO.”

Maggie barely stuffed her burst of laughter against Alex’s shoulder. Lucy protested about how that was totally NOT the topic, M’gann, was the Martian looking to get tossed around the mats?

Alex shook her head but smiled. It was not a fun day, but she could think of worse endings


	17. NSFW Prompt: Hand Cramp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Director Sanvers, someone gets a hand cramp in the midst of Activities.

Alex could tell Lucy was close. Her tells were so obvious, from the way she curled her toes in the sheets, how her nails dug into whoever she was holding, and the sounds that ripped from her throat. It would take less than a minute for Lucy to come all over Alex’s hand.

A hand that was five seconds away from cramping into a painful knot. Alex knew it was due to the long hours she put in the lab the past few days. The delicate work required a steady hand, careful movements, and far too much typing. She was surprised she hadn’t developed carpal tunnel yet.

Her hand was going to give out before Lucy. While Lucy would curse Alex out if she stopped, there would be a longer talk about hurting herself. And probably a joke about how it was Lucy’s job to be a pain on Alex’s pale ass.

Alex pulled her fingers away from Lucy and quickly replaced them with her other hand. Lucy had taken a breath to damn Alex to hell, but it turned into a grateful groan when Alex decided against edging her. Unfortunately for Alex, Maggie had noticed the wince accompanying the switch. She pushed herself up from where she was sprawled beside Lucy, concern on her face.

Lucy shouted Alex’s name along with some praise and “fucks.” Alex brought her down carefully, her sore hand dampening lust between her own thighs. Once Lucy shuddered and squirmed away, Alex leaned back on her heels, stretching out her arm and hand slowly.

“You okay, Alex?” Maggie asked, voice kind but firm enough to tell Alex the answer better not be an attempt at a brush off.

“Hand cramp.” The muscles in her palm protested but gave way, her fingers following as she spread them wide.

Lucy snorted even as she held up a loose hand. “C’mere. That’s why I thought you wanted to be murdered?”

Alex put her hand in Lucy’s. “You wouldn’t have had the brain power needed to murder me.”

“Maybe,” she said as she brought up her other hand and started to massage. “Probably would’ve kicked you off the bed, though.”

Maggie ran her fingers deep into the muscles of Alex’s forearm. “Feel better?”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

Lucy rubbed Alex’s palm between her own. “I mean, you did give me a pretty decent orgasm.”

“Pretty decent?!”

Maggie smirked and leaned back to snag the harness on the side table. “She did say she wanted this eventually.”

Alex took it from Maggie and raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

“Bring it, Danvers.”


	18. Lucy centric prompt: Please Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiffanytheweirdo asked: Hi! Can i have one based on 14 from list 3 ("please stay") with Lucy centric?

“Please stay?” Maggie quietly asks of Lucy after Alex heads out of the infirmary on Kara’s heels.

Lucy wants to go out there and help with the situation at hand, but she’s kinda redundant here in the city with J’onn in the same room. And she knows she won't be let out into the field; it’s been almost thirty hours since she last slept. So she moves one of the desk chairs over to Maggie’s bed and sits for the first time that night. “Of course.”

Maggie looks a little surprised under the relief. Lucy takes her hand and realizes just how often they all have been abandoned. One or both parental units, either by accident or on purpose. Alex and Lucy’s sisters leaving them to fight their wars, personal and public, alone and without support for so long. How many exes between them, some their fault, some not and yet they were blamed. The DEO locking Alex out, Lucy doesn’t doubt there were some cases Maggie took alone due to prejudice or apathy, and everything Lucy faced alone from within an organization that demanded teamwork.

The way Maggie turned away Alex’s first advances, Alex calling things off with Maggie when Kara was missing, Lucy calling horseshit on them wanting her and walking out.

The way Alex was ready to die, even as she tried to keep her promise to both of them. She held on, but, God, she was moments from leaving them….

Lucy wraps her hand around Maggie’s. She wasn’t going to go anywhere, not anymore. They were her life now, and she understood just much they needed her in return.

~*~

Version 2x19

“Please stay.”

Maggie sighed from where she was reaching for her coat. Lucy wouldn’t blame Maggie for wanting some space, maybe for wanting to cool the air between herself and Kara. But Lucy couldn’t be sure Maggie wouldn’t just go get a stiffer drink elsewhere, and Alex was probably gonna spend the rest of the night with Kara. Lucy knew they needed space to themselves sometimes. But tonight, tonight she wanted to be selfish, and if Maggie stayed, they could talk and get drunk together.

The next day, when Alex was reported taken, Lucy vowed to never ask one of them to stay again. If Maggie had gone out there, she might have caught Malvern in the act. If Lucy hadn’t been selfish, Alex would be safe. From that moment on, if they didn’t want to stay, she wasn’t going to make them.


	19. Multi prompts: Strip Poker, Fire, No Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Strip poker, let’s play.”, “Why do I smell fire?”, and (goes to google for a random number generator) 44 of your pick.

Strip poker, let’s play.”

“Lane, no.”

“Danvers, yes.”

“It’s not fair when you both are in uniform and I’m not!”

“I don’t care about fair, I care about winning.”

Maggie grinned from behind them. “I’d suggest strip pool, but M’gann would ban us from the bar for real.”

Alex perked up. “Is that a reason to get our own-”

“Only if you can find a place that isn’t the middle of the room to put it,” Lucy said.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Says the fashion pony.” Honestly, there wasn’t a room that didn’t have Lucy’s clothes somewhere in it.

“I know you didn’t just call me that.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Lucy dug out the cards from a drawer. “I’m going to leave you naked and squirming while me and Maggie finish playing.”

Alex snatch the deck up and sat down with a glare. “You’re on.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes, wiggling her freed toes. “You do realize she just played you, right?”

Alex smirked. “That’s what I’m letting her think.”

~*~

“Why do I smell fire?”

Alex shrugged. “It’s your birthday, how many candles would Mags need to put on the cake?”

Lucy slugged Alex in the arm. “You’re not as funny as you look.”

Alex was proud of how she barely winced. Though she did use her other hand to unlock the door. She blinked when a wall of smoke eased out of the doorway. “Sawyer? Are we still running with the vampire joke?”

“It’s my fault!” Kara called. “Hold on.”

The smoke was sent out the windows in a burst of speed and super breath. With the apartment cleared, they saw Maggie sitting in a corner of the kitchen, red in the face, laughing silently.

Kara pouted at the sight. “It’s not that funny.”

Alex saw something drip and when she looked up, she saw batter splattered all over the ceiling. “Kara, did you forget how eggs react to your heat vision?”

“I thought if I rose the temperature slowly, it wouldn’t explode.”

Maggie finally heaved in a deep breath and made an attempt to stop laughing. Lucy went over to her and offered her a hand up. Maggie took the help to her feet and kissed Lucy soundly. “Happy birthday.”

“Happier for some of us than others,” Lucy said. “You promised me cake, Sawyer.”

Maggie went to the freezer and opened the door with a flourish. “Strawberry vodka ice cream cake.”

“Kara, cover your ears.”

“I’ll be back with the others in an hour.” Kara flew out of the window with a look of fear on her face.

Lucy went over to the freezer and tugged the cake closer. She popped open the lid and took a deep breath. “Oh, maybe we’ll be too drunk for me to thank you properly.”

Maggie shook her head and grinned. “I’ll put it on your tab.”

Lucy shut the door to the freezer and pressed herself against Maggie. “Keeping a tab on what I owe you, huh?”

“I think between me and Alex,” Maggie said, smirking when Lucy was suddenly sandwiched, “you’d owe us a lot if it wasn’t your birthday.”

Lucy leaned her head back against Alex’s shoulder. “Does this mean anything I want?”

Alex was about to kiss Lucy’s shoulder when something warm and wet dripped on top of her head. “After we get the ceiling cleaned, sure.” She sighed and looked up at the mess.

Lucy opened her eyes and frowned at the mess above them. “How did an exploding cake even cause a fire?”

Maggie started chuckling again. “The oven caught fire. Kara heard you two in the hall and wanted to get the cake done immediately.”

Alex looked over at where the oven was now an ice box. “She really does try too hard sometimes.” She flinched back just in time to avoid another dollop of batter.

Lucy grimaced when it landed on her. “Rude.”

“Go get a shower now if you want one,” Alex said as she stepped away from them. “I’m getting the squeegee mop.”

~*~

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“It’s a game, Danvers, chill.”

Alex’s thumbs smashed the controller rapidly. “It’s a game I’ve never lost against Winn.”

“First time for everything?” Lucy asked, draping her arms over her girlfriends’ shoulders from behind the couch. “Come to bed?” She nuzzled under Maggie’s ear.

Maggie’s side of the screen went dark and blood splattered. She dropped the controller in favor of leaning back to kiss Lucy.

Alex survived for another minute before being killed. She sighed and tossed the controller onto the coffee table. “Sawyer, your gay is showing.”

“You love my gay.”

“I do.”

Lucy tugging Maggie up and towards the bedroom. Alex was about to follow when she saw Lucy’s phone light up. She glanced at the notification and saw red.

James: Thanks, Luce. Want your week of lunches starting Monday?

“Lucy! You’ve got some explaining to do!”


	20. Prompt: "I do not have a crush!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skillwiththequill asked: prompt starter: i do not have a crush
> 
> [AU in which Astra is neither dead nor hell bent on mind control. Call it a shaky alliance only intact due to Kara. Pre-relationship.]

“I do not have a crush.”

Astra raised an eyebrow at Alex. “Then do explain why you make an effort to ensure Director Lane is not only fed, but has private social time with you, is allowed into your home without warning, and is your second point of contact for a problem after Kara and before your commanding officer.”

Alex sputtered for a moment before drawing herself up. “Lucy forgets to eat when there’s an active mission, which I learned to never do after the first time I hyper-focused on one of my first ops and almost fainted. She understands what it’s like to have a sister who is considered “better” by those around her,” and here she paused, waiting for a smack down from Astra for not speaking positively about Kara, then remembered Astra was in the same boat when Alura was concerned. “I trust Lucy to use her access wisely instead of some asshole General I know who likes to float on in and record me doing something embarrassing.”

“I have been on this planet long enough to know the motions of “air guitar” even if I can’t fathom the reasons. And there is nothing wrong with making Kara laugh.”

Alex glared at her for a moment before shaking her head. “And, technically, she -is- a superior officer with the ability and requirements to do something when a problem arises.”

Astra smirked. “Perhaps. But I’ve never seen you stare at another’s pants as they walked away.”

Alex turned beet red even as her glare intensified. “Stop pretending you’ve never used the word “ass” before.”

The casual shrug was entirely to irritate Alex even further. “I have no reason to be crass in this moment. Nor have you denied it.”

Vasquez returned with a pitcher of beer while Alex tried to find words. “What are we talking about?”

“Her crush on Lucy.”

“I do not have a crush!”

Vasquez looked between the two of them, obviously wanting to say something.

Alex rolled her eyes. “We’re off the clock and technically the same rank.”

“Maybe, but I’ve never been made Acting Director.” Vasquez sat down. “Also, Astra’s right.”

Alex looked thoroughly betrayed. Astra was infinitely pleased.

Vasquez refilled their steins. “We’ve been friends since training, Alex, and you haven’t done for anyone a fourth of the things you do for Lucy. And you stare at her ass. A lot.”

Astra felt victorious enough she almost floated out of her seat.

Alex buried her face in her hands. “Has Lucy noticed?”

“No,” Vasquez was quick to reassure her. “She’s too busy learning the details of running the base, and she doesn’t know you well enough yet to know you’re treating her differently.”

“Is it really a crush?”

Vasquez shrugged. “I mean, I haven’t seen you drawing little Lucy and Alex hearts on your lab notes, but people are starting to notice you have a larger range of emotions than “kill it fire” and “my lab is a people free zone.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“No, you’re not, but only a dozen other agents know that.”

Lucy choose that moment to arrive, looking exasperated as she almost tossed her phone on the table. “Please pour me a glass and tell James he’s being ridiculous.”

Vasquez poured and Alex picked up the phone, not bothering to read the texts before hitting the call button. “Knock it off, Kara already likes you enough that as long as there’s an order of potstickers in your hands, you can show up in a Pikachu onesie.” She hung up before he could reply. When she saw the other three looking at her, she asked, “What?”

Lucy shook herself. “That mental image is both equal amounts hilarious and disturbing. And why isn’t Kara blowing up your phone?”

Alex tugged her phone out of her pocket and revealed the dozens of unread texts and missed calls. “She has been, but I have an automatic message set up with pretty much the same pep-talk after the first half an hour of her panicking.”

“You are such a caring sister,” Astra drawled.

Alex rolled her eyes. “They are literally going to be sitting on the couch and watching movies. An activity they’ve done before, just without the rest of us around them.”

Vasquez started to smirk, but Lucy was quick to point a finger. “If you so much as suggest they’ll be doing anything but holding hands, I will make you train the baby techs.”

Vasquez instantly adopted a neutral facial expression.

Astra smiled. “You abuse your power so well.”

“Thanks,” Lucy said, preening. “Now, why did Alex look like an offended cat when I walked in?”

Alex, for all her training, had nothing, but Vasquez piped up before Astra could. “Everyone knows Alex can toss Kara around the mats. We were discussing where the kryptonite emitters would have to be set for a match between these two.”

Astra played along and Alex was grateful to them both. “Alex seems to have forgotten I became a general without the effects of a yellow sun.”

“I’ve been dealing with stronger aliens,” Alex shot back.

“Let me know when this is happening,” Lucy said, “and make sure Kara’s there. I want to watch her go back and forth over who she cheers on.”

Both possible combatants rolled their eyes. Alex settled back into the booth and figured there would be no further talk about her possible, maybe crush on Lucy.

She was wrong. Because Astra was still evil. But Alex ended up actually holding hands with Lucy on the couch later that night (and nothing more) so Alex made no serious plans to murder her sister’s aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have an idea as to how this can continue, but I haven't gotten around to it yet....


	21. Prompt: “Don’t you ever do that again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 9 for Director Sanvers please
> 
> 9\. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

Lucy slid out of Kara’s hold the moment they were on the ground. “Thanks, Kara.”

She smiled. “Anytime.”

“Don’t you ever do that again!”

Lucy raised an eyebrow as Alex and Maggie jogged up to them. “You’re one to talk, Miss ‘I’ll be outside.’”

Alex hesitated, Maggie was instantly curious, and Kara was laughing.

Lucy nodded. “That’s what I thought.”

“How do you even-”

“As co-director, I helped J’onn go through the cameras after the invasion. We were looking at how to improve things with the security teams.”

“What did you do?” Maggie asked Alex, suddenly aware she had no idea how Alex got out of the DEO.

“I, well, the floor was full of Daxamites so-”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “She jumped off the balcony. With Kara still en route.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow at Alex. Alex fumed, rolled her eyes, and muttered under her breath. Maggie shook her head. “The BOTH of you need to stop, anyway. I’m going to end up with high blood pressure.”

Lucy smirked and started to say something, but Kara interrupted her. “Please don’t say anything sexual about my sister.”

“Only because you’re a smoother flyer than Clark.”

Kara preened. “So. Day is saved, and since this wasn’t an official DEO mission, that means no paperwork. Can we get potstickers, like, right now?”

Alex nodded, amused at her sister. “We can get potstickers right now.”

Kara cheered and lead the way to Maggie’s car.


	22. Prompt: “Your lips taste like cherries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt “Your lips taste like cherries.” :)
> 
> [insert hand wavey science here]

Lucy pulled back from Alex abruptly and frowned. “Who have you been kissing?”

Alex looked bewildered. “What?”

“Your lips taste like cherries. That’s not your lip balm or Maggie’s.” Lucy was wearing lipstick herself, and so she was not even part of that equation.

Alex grabbed her glass off the bar top and tilted it at Lucy. “M’gann asked me to try this. Possessive much?”

Lucy sniffed the contents before taking it from Alex and sipping. “Wow. How are you standing right now?” She squeezed her eyes shut against the strength of alcohol.

Alex’s eyes went wide. “I’m standing right now?”

Lucy gave Alex a once over. “How much have you had?”

“….this is the second one? The first one was apple flavored.”

“Second one in how long?” Lucy asked. She had been late getting to the bar, and she was pretty sure Alex only had the same drink for the last half an hour.

“Since we got here.”

“So an hour.” Lucy sipped it again, then waved M’gann down. “Do you have impure intentions for my girlfriend?”

M’gann rolled her eyes. “Not nearly as impure as your own. Though I’m kinda surprised you’re still on your feet, Alex.”

Again, her eyes went wide. “I’m on my feet?”

Lucy raised an eyebrow at M’gann. “And why cherries? They’re disgusting.”

“To you, maybe.” M’gann traded the alcohol for a bottle of water. “Get her seated, I’ll get her some chicken wings.”

“The real chicken wings or what you call chicken wings?” Alex asked as she let Lucy loop an arm around her.

“The real ones. You’ll be fine in an hour.”

Lucy and Alex discovered just how drunk Alex’s body was getting to the booth Maggie was holding down with J’onn. Maggie helped get Alex seated and steadied.

“Your girlfriend is testing concoctions on our girlfriend,” Lucy told J’onn.

“Alex agreed even after she heard what was going in it.” He watched Alex gulp down the water for a moment. “I believe M’gann is working on a drink that can be recovered from quickly.”

“I don’t feel drunk,” Alex said. “At least, not unless I’m moving.”

“You don’t sound drunk, either,” Maggie said, curious.

J’onn asked about an obscure DEO procedure that not even Lucy knew. Alex didn’t even have to think long before the answer came to her and she recited it.

“That’s not in the regulations I’ve read,” Lucy said.

“We haven’t encountered that particular species since, and there’s no evidence any have come near this solar system in some time. But I’ll send the list inspired by the more eccentric missions.”

Lucy was actually a little curious as to what the DEO called strange and couldn’t wait to read some of the reports. If Alex had been involved, there were likely to be some snarky scientific notes as well. It was obvious there were edited versions, but Lucy suspected J’onn had copies of Alex’s more unfiltered reports.

M’gann came by with a basket of chicken wings enough to feed all three humans before sitting down next to J'onn and passing Lucy a list. “This is what’s in that drink. Given how you three tend to be on call for emergencies, I’m testing a mix of human alcohols and some alien synths.”

Alex held up the almost empty bottle of water. “We’re looking for something that will metabolize fast with water.”

“Drunk without the hangover?”Maggie asked. “Can I test the next mix?”

M’gann nodded. “I’ll have to work on some things so you don’t need help moving.”

Alex agreed. “I had no idea I was standing.”

“Just nothing cherry flavored,” Lucy said with a grimace.


	23. NSFW Multi prompts: crack!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "I told you not to put the cat on eBay" "You shot the wrong one!" "Trust me I know what I'm doing" "What's a water balloon fight without a little death?" "Why do I smell fire?" I can't decide!!! They all have so much potential! So any of them. Whatever you feel inspired by. Bonus points if you use more than one sentence in the same fic/prompt. Ultra bonus if you manage to use all of them? xD Please don't hate me! <3 - freakykaethe :D

Alex isn’t exactly sure just how she, Maggie, and Lucy ended up house sitting when her mother had to leave for a week. She had a feeling it had to do with the very pregnant dog Eliza had been pet sitting when the neighbors had to fly across the country for family. Otherwise, Kara would’ve just flown to check on the house everyday.

Alex didn’t know if she should be embarrassed or relieved about the king size bed in her old room. It meant two of her smaller bookshelves were stacked on top of each other, but that only made the top row too high for Lucy.

Maggie picked up Alex’s phone when it started ringing. “What’s up, Little Danvers?”

“Eliza wants to know why Schrodinger is for sale? I don’t know why she thinks I’m with you three?”

Maggie looked over at Lucy. “I told you not to put the cat on eBay.”

“I didn’t think anyone would want a cat described as a puppy killer.” Lucy loaded up the page on her laptop and started to take the listing down. “Didn’t think she’d notice so soon, either.”

“Eliza has alerts set up for anything selling near-by,” Kara said, having heard Lucy. “And is he really that bad?”

Maggie poked the dozing cat in the side, just to annoy him. “He’s peed in the dog nest twice, tried to blind the poor girl, and hisses at her belly when she lays down.”

Lucy closed her laptop, the task done. “He’s probably trying to put the dog out of her misery. Fifteen puppies and a female canine named Leo? That’s a horrible name to live with.”

“I think the four year old named her,” Kara said. “Anyway, I’ll let Eliza know. Have fun!”

“Thanks, Kara.” Maggie hung up and poked the cat again. “If you keep terrorizing the dog, your name is going to be Harry Potter.”

Alex snorted as she came down the stairs. “We’d have to make room for him or he’ll end up in Narnia.”

Maggie and Lucy traded glances. “Let’s do it.”

The project of reorganizing the space under the stairs lasted all of fifteen minutes. To be fair, they cleared a good chunk of space for the cat’s food and litter box if necessary. All productivity dropped when Lucy found the Super Soakers. She could see no reason they shouldn’t have a water gun fight right there and then. The other two didn’t need much of any convincing.

Lucy soon discovered the tactical error of “every woman for herself” on Alex’s home turf. Not only did Alex know how to get onto the roof of her house in a matter of seconds, but she remembered how to battle a teenager with superpowers. Even with Lucy’s combat training and Maggie’s own urban tactics, Alex remained dry. Lucy finally yanked Maggie down behind some bushes while Alex called time out to refill her gun.

“I have a plan,” Lucy said before laying out a somewhat far more elaborate plan than necessary for a water gun fight.

Maggie gave Lucy a dubious look. “Are you sure?”

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

Maggie shrugged and followed Lucy’s lead. It wasn’t like Maggie was in the game to win, but taking Alex down a notch was always fun. Seeing her girlfriends in wet shirts was what she was going for, really.

It took five minutes and far more rolling behind things than either Maggie or Lucy wanted to be doing for fun. They finally managed to corner Alex between the side of the house next to a tree and some bushes.

“I thought it was every woman for herself!” Alex protested, keenly aware of Lucy’s water gun barrel digging down past the back waistband of her shorts.

Lucy pulled the trigger, soaking Alex’s ass. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Teaming up with me was a desperate measure?”

Before Lucy could find a way to recover, Maggie aimed and let loose a torrent of water.

“You shot the wrong one!”

Maggie shifted her Super Soaker and doused Alex. “All’s fair in love and war.” She maybe admired Alex’s white, wet shirt for a moment too long.

“It’s literally been four hours since your last orgasm,” Alex pointed out, amused.

“You don’t sound objectified,” Maggie said, leaning her water gun against the house.

“I don’t know if it’s objectification if I get something outta it.”

Lucy snorted. “You two are so gay.”

Alex and Maggie traded looks and came to an agreement. Before Lucy could escape, Alex had Lucy’s arms locked behind her. Lucy grabbed the bottom of Alex shirt as Alex leaned back against the house. Maggie pressed up against Lucy and kissed her.

“Are we really gonna do this outside?” Lucy asked, breathless but eager.

“We’re far enough from any neighbors,” Alex said. “And no one can see us from this angle.”

“But we can go inside if you really want,” Maggie said, hands resting on Lucy’s hips.

Lucy shook her head. “Do me.”

Maggie rolled her eyes but slipped her hands up Lucy’s shirt. It couldn’t go far due to the hold Alex had on Lucy’s arms, but the tease was enough. Alex nipped and kissed Lucy’s neck, perfectly happy to drive Lucy up the wall with just her mouth. Maggie decided against dropping Lucy’s pants, instead lowering them just enough to get her fingers where Lucy wanted them.

Maggie smirked as she sank two fingers deep into Lucy. “You’re definitely desperate.”

Lucy shifted her hips, unashamed to ask for more. “I like orgasms, sue me.”

“Says the lawyer,” Alex teased.

“You know what else the lawyer says? Maggie, more, please?”

Maggie kissed her. “Since you asked so nicely.”

It didn’t take more than another minute before Lucy was sagging against Alex with a satisfied smile. Alex loosened her hold on Lucy’s arms to wrap them around her waist.

Maggie fastened Lucy’s shorts gently, licking her fingers clean. “What’s a water fight without a little death?“

Alex snorted at the pun and Lucy laughed. Once she caught her breath, Lucy led the way back inside. They stripped out of the wet clothes just inside the door to avoid ruining the floors before hurrying to the bathroom. After a quick shower to get rid of the grass, Alex left them to go make lunch. Lucy returned the favor to Maggie, quick and not quite dirty. Their stomachs soon drove them out of the shower.

Maggie frowned as she pulled on her shirt. “Why do I smell fire?”

“Apparently Alex had to learn how to cook because Eliza can’t. There’s so much burned onto the stove that anytime Alex or Kara cooks, it stinks.”

When they joined Alex in the kitchen, they found fancy grilled cheese waiting for them. The very pregnant dog was at one side of the table. The cat was on the fridge. For a moment there seemed to be a cease fire. Lucy didn’t expect it to last long. But if it gave them an excuse to discover what else was under the stairs, she was almost eager for the truce to end.


	24. Prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” With Director Sanvers before they get into a relationship, everyone gets drunk and the next morning Lucy is naked on the bed and Alex is acting like the baby gay she is and Maggie is like damn and maybe they flirt a little and then discuss if they want to be in a relationship thing???

The plus side to leaving her party girl days behind meant Alex actually remembered what happened the night before. Sometimes, that wasn’t always great given what could’ve happened the night before, but at least she no longer woke up hungover to hell and back. A little dehydration and a sour mouth were a much more reasonable price to pay for a late night with too many low alcoholic beers.

Of course, this all meant Alex’s mind was a bit more awake in the morning. She was a bit more aware of how something was a little bit off in her bed. While she and Maggie enjoyed cuddling, they had gotten over their koala phase when actually asleep, and didn’t exactly enjoy the extra body heat when drunk. There was a body with breasts wrapped around her, and it wasn’t her girlfriend. Maggie’s hair was to her left, as was her soft, utterly cute, drunken wheeze.

Alex squeezed her eyes tight for a moment. Whoever it was was under the blankets. Kara had taken Vasquez home, James and Winn had left, and Alex knew neither J’onn nor M’gann would ever crawl into her bed no matter how drunk they were. So. Process of elimination. She lifted the edge of the blanket, peered, and dropped it again while her eyes went wide.

Goddamnit, Lane.

Alex reached out and gently tugged on Maggie’s hand. The drunken wheeze turned into a soft snort as she woke. “Whu…?”

“Look.”

Maggie heaved in a deep breath and rolled over with a grump. She barely had one eye open, but then she caught sight of the human-sized growth on Alex’s other side. Alex lifted the edge of the blanket for her, realizing that while Maggie might be wide awake now, she had little desire to actually move. Maggie whistled low. Alex rolled her eyes and tapped Lucy on the temple gently.

Lucy grumbled and snuggled deeper against Alex. Maggie snickered and Alex sighed. “Luce. Lucy. Lane, wake up.”

“Why?” The gravely demand was more cute than threatening.

“Why are you naked in my bed?” Alex kept her voice soft because of the possible hangover, but it was no less demanding.

Lucy cracked an eye open, barely glanced around, and shut her eye again. “Sleeping in clothes sucks.”

“Well I’m gonna need you to put on a shirt.”

Lucy’s pout was almost epic. “Don’t like what you see, Danvers?”

Alex stuttered and looked at Maggie for help, but her girlfriend was too busy shaking with laughter. Alex huffed and half heartedly smacked Maggie on the arm.

Lucy smirked. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Forgive me, Maggie?”

“This once, but next time I expect a meal before you cuddle my girlfriend naked.”

“I know a breakfast place that delivers, if you accept payment after the fact.”

“When there’s a pretty woman in bed, I do.”

Alex managed to find her voice. “Do I get a say in any of this?”

Lucy opened both eyes to look up at her. “If you are truly uncomfortable, I will find my clothes and put them on.”

“No, you’re fine-”

“Am I now?”

“Goddamnit, Lane. I’m not upset, just surprised. I don’t expect Napoleonic power mongers to cuddle naked.”

Lucy looked over at Maggie. “Is she ticklish?”

“That’s for me to know for you to-”

Alex shrieked and shoved Lucy away from her. “Maggie you traitor!”

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex. “I’ll protect you, I promise.”

“I have a feeling you’re lying to me.”

“Never about the important things. Maybe about this.”

Lucy snagged her phone off the side table. “I’m getting waffles with strawberries. What do you want?”

They listed off some food and Lucy placed the order. It would be about an hour, so Maggie decided coffee was necessary. “Don’t traumatize Alex while I’m away.”

“Like to watch, do you?” Lucy asked.

Maggie just winked. Alex turned red and retreated to the bathroom for a few minutes. Lucy found her shirt and tugged it back on, but kicked the rest of her clothes out of the bed. She had no intention of getting dressed unless asked. The bed was warm and her clothes were far too restrictive for lounging after a night of drinking.

Maggie returned with three mugs of coffee. Lucy called her a goddess and was infinitely pleased when Maggie slid into the bed next to her. Alex returned and narrowed her eyes at Lucy, as if she suspected Lucy had purposely put herself in the middle. Lucy just smirked; she would happily take the blame. Alex rolled her eyes and climbed back in next to Lucy. As much as she wanted to say something, Lucy refrained from making a joke that might get her kicked out for how lame it would be.

They fell into an easy silence, mugs in one hand and phones in the other. After making sure nothing needed her immediate attention, Lucy pulled her knees up and settled her phone on the blankets at just the right angle for hands-free watching. She put the Maru YouTube videos on random and settled in to wait for the food. Lucy’s cute animal video addiction was no longer a secret from Alex and Maggie, and James was still sworn to secrecy. Maggie eventually put her phone down and leaned her head against Lucy’s shoulder to watch as well.

“Why these videos?” Maggie asked after a while.

“Cute but calm. No jarring noises, nothing that makes me question if the animal is okay. Perfect hangover videos.”

“Kara wanted a Scottish Fold after watching a few of these,” Alex said.

Lucy laughed. “I haven’t known her long, but I bet she wanted a Golden Retriever after seeing Marley and Me.”

Alex snorted. “You’re not wrong.” She waited for the current video to end before asked, “Have you ever seen Simon’s Cat?”

Lucy immediately tapped at her phone. “It’s been a few months since I’ve caught up.”

They were surprised out of their impromptu YouTube party, which had transferred over to Alex’s laptop, when there was a knock at the door. Maggie, by virtue of wearing the most clothing, was sent with Lucy’s wallet to answer the door. She brought all the food back to the bed, not even bothering with plates or real utensils. They set up a ten minute compilation video of funny animals so they could focus on their food.

“So how long has it been since either of you watched Homeward Bound?” Maggie asked after putting the leftovers in the fridge.

“I refuse to watch the first one without a tub of ice cream,” Lucy said.

Maggie stopped lifting the sheet. “First one?”

“You’ve never seen the second one?” Alex asked, not knowing if she should be scandalized or in awe.

“They made a second one?”

Lucy and Alex scrambled to type on the laptop at the same time. Lucy poked a finger into Alex’s ticklish spot to get her to let go. Alex retaliated and Maggie rescued the laptop from the ensuing struggle, wondering when her girlfriend was going to remember Lucy was only wearing a shirt. She found the movie and set it to play just as Alex pinned Lucy. Alex had all of two seconds to feel victorious before Lucy wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist. Alex dropped her weight to make the roll almost impossible to pull off. Lucy smirked and eyed the side of Alex’s neck. Lucy was surprised to feel fingers run through her hair and gently tug close to her scalp.

“Breakfast bought you naked cuddling, not biting permissions.” Maggie was amused by their antics, but she knew Alex would flip out just a little if Lucy got her teeth into more sensitive spots.

Lucy pouted but relaxed, even as Alex reeled back in a half panic. “I was only going to nip a little.” She let her legs drop off Alex’s waist, watching Alex turn pink at the reminder Lucy was pantsless.

“I hate you,” Alex muttered, blushing as she rearranged some pillows against the headboard.

“You could never,” Lucy declared as Maggie let go so Lucy could scoot back up.

Maggie set the laptop down so they all could see it. “Watch the movie, you giant flirt.”

“There are worse ways for me to make up for my lack of height.”

“So you are going to admit to that?” Alex teased.

“Bite me, Danvers.”

“Pass, you’d like it too much.”

Lucy opened her mouth, but Maggie cut her off. “You two were so eager for me to watch this, so can we watch it?” She had the subtitles on, but she knew Alex and Lucy would NOT stop unless someone stepped in. The first time Maggie had experienced their back and forth, she had been both impressed and confused because how in the world did Alex not know Lucy was into her? Lucy did not interact that way with anyone else. Alex tolerated it from no one else.

There was a time Maggie would feel threatened by Lucy’s actions. A year ago, she would be worried that Alex would leave her. But after all she and Alex had been through, after seeing time after time how Lucy and Alex supported each other, Maggie knew her relationship with Alex was safe.

They decided Chance was Kara, Sassy was Cat, and Shadow was J’onn. Lucy refused to be assigned a character. Alex didn’t fight what was given to her. Maggie only gave a token protest. Maggie should’ve taken her cue from Alex when she hid her face against Lucy’s shoulder. Maggie cussed them out for not warning her about that scene until it was over.

When Lucy took a bathroom break, Maggie looked over at Alex and asked, “You do realize Lucy’s been pantless this entire time?”

Alex blushed. “Yeah, um, should I have said something? I mean, I haven’t picked up on you minding?”

“I don’t mind. But it seems neither do you.”

“It’s Lucy. She's…” Alex shrugged, frowned, and sighed. “Have I been…?”

“Flirting? On and off. Lucy isn’t taking it seriously, but…”

Alex gulped. “But?”

“I don’t think she’d mind if you were serious.”

“Maggie I would never–”

“I would be okay with it, too.”

Alex went offline. Maggie was only a little apologetic. Lucy returned, looked between them, and sat at the foot of the bed, pulling the comforter over her lap.

“I’ve only seen Alex system crash once.”

“I pointed out she was flirting with you. And that I’m okay with it.”

Lucy nodded. “Yeah, that would do it. Is this a conversation that requires pants?”

Maggie decided pants would be best and pointed her to the drawer with the sweats. “Ally, you with us?”

Alex snapped back to reality just in time to see Lucy pull pants over her ass. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. “Yeah, I’m a lesbian.”

“That’s a comfort,” Maggie said, smiling and shaking her head.

Lucy grabbed them some water while she was up. When she curled up at the foot of the bed again, she gave Alex a calm look. “I have been flirting with you, but I picked up really quick you either weren’t catching on to it or weren’t seriously interested.”

“Sorry?”

“You’re fine.”

Alex smirked. “Am I?”

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Maggie. “How have you not gagged her?”

“She’s not into that.”

“Maggie!”

“Not the way I want you screaming my name, babe.”

Alex huffed. “I hate you both.” She looked between them. “What would it mean if the flirting was serious?” Her voice was steady, but they could hear the uncertainty.

Lucy looked at Maggie. “Have you done the poly thing before?”

Maggie nodded. “The one time I did actually worked out pretty well for me. But the others involved got jobs in other parts of the country and I didn’t feel like uprooting my life at the time. We still talk.”

“I never have,” Lucy said, “but I think between the three of us, we could make it work. Alex?”

“I’ve done some reading, a few years ago, out of curiosity. A boyfriend at the time… I haven’t, but, with you two, yeah.”

Maggie smiled at Alex. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Alex said, sounding confident now.

Lucy launched herself back between them and took control of the laptop. “Great. Someone cuddle me.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “How about I smother you instead?”

“Dinner first,” Lucy said with a wink.

Alex stumbled over her words before settling on glaring. Maggie shook her head and settled in. She didn’t see this being a bad thing, but it would damn well be interesting.


	25. Prompt: "I'm pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I hope you were expecting angst. The first one is done to Fleetwood Mac, and HELLS if I know why….

Four days and nine hours. That’s how long she was in CADMUS’ hands. The DEO found her on the East Coast, in a lab in the middle of nowhere. Her girlfriends hadn’t left her side in almost twenty four hours. The only time they had stepped away was when the doctor had to do x-rays and CT scans. She was grateful for their consistent support. She didn’t know why she was surprised, but she was. They had lives, other responsibilities. But once she was off the IV fluids, they were curled up in a bunk in the DEO building.

She didn’t sleep much. It had nothing to do with thinking they’d disappear. She wasn’t afraid she was hallucinating. She just had to think about the choice she had to make. To say it was life altering was an understatement. This would change their lives forever, no matter which way she chose.

The doctor had told her, quietly, while getting up from the x-ray machine, before her two wonderfully caring ladies could hear, that she was pregnant. The test had been run five times. The two different medical labs in the building had been used in case of mechanical error. There was no doubt. Somehow, for some reason, CADMUS had managed to create a viable embryo with their DNA alone. She felt sick thinking about how CADMUS could have gotten the necessary samples. Over the last six months, they had all spent some time captured by CADMUS. Of all the things she expected, this wasn’t one of them.

She had yet to tell the two women on either side of her. She wanted to, knew the decision included them even if they had no hand in creating what had been put in her. She could understand why CADMUS would do it. If she said nothing to them and got rid of it, the secret would eat at her until she broke down and admitted to the decision she made without them. She couldn’t imagine they would be upset over her deciding she didn’t want to carry a child against her will. The disappointment, the hurt, in not trusting them to stand at her side even in this would cause a rift. But if she said something and they walked away? Or if they ended up arguing over what to do? If one wanted the child and the other didn’t? That, too, would damage their relationship.

To have come all this way together and have it be a life, not a death, that threatened to break them….God, CADMUS had done this perfectly.

She refused to think about what CADMUS could have done to what was growing inside her. She did not have the strength at the moment to consider the other ways the embryo had been experimented. Those were tests for later. Those were panic inducing thoughts she couldn’t handle then and there. 

She eventually passed out out of sheer exhaustion. When she woke, it was to fingers combing her hair against her scalp, arms around her, and Kara murmuring about strawberries on waffles. The smell of food hit her and her stomach roared. Soft chuckles rumbled the bodies on either side of her. She opened her eyes, knowing she had to face what was coming sooner rather than later.

“Hey, beautiful.”

And looking into those faces filled with nothing but love and caring did what four days in enemy hands couldn’t. The sob broke from her chest and the tears were instantaneous. The arms around her tightened. Lips were pressed to her temples, her forehead, her hair. They didn’t tell her to hush, didn’t tell her it would be okay. They told her to let it out, told her they weren’t going anywhere, told her they would find a way as they always did. Kara left the food and closed the door to the bunk behind her when she left.

Tissues were handed to her as she sat up. She cleaned her face, blew her nose, and drank the water given to her. When she could breathe without stuttering, she fought back the urge to go sit at the foot of the bed.

Instead, she took a deep breath. She scooted back a little so her amazing, strong, other worldly in their own right girlfriends were a little in front of her. Their arms were still around her. Their support was still present. They squeezed her hands, kissed her knuckles. It wasn’t long ago she would’ve felt confined by such gestures, as if she was being prevented from escaping. She could clearly remember being uncomfortable by their current level of focus when it had come from previous partners. Even in her current relationship, a few months ago she would’ve drawn away, would’ve pulled into herself, wouldn’t have wanted them touching her while she was going through such emotional turmoil. But if this was the last moment she would feel them, if this was the last time they were kind….

“I need to tell you something, and I need you to wait until I’m done talking because if I stop…”

“CADMUS did something to the three of us, some feat of medicine… The doctor did every check possible, multiple times. If… If I have to do this without you, I can, but I want…” She took a deep breath but let the tears fall. “I don’t know what I’m going to do yet.” She held their hands tight, hoping against all hope this was not the end of them. “I’m pregnant.”

~*~

Happier (crack) version, as insisted by the betas

Kara looked at the three of them with a smile both proud and hesitant. “I’m pregnant.”

Their eyes went wide. Maggie’s jaw dropped. Lucy instantly focused on James, who only flinched a little. Alex wrapped her sister in a hug. Once the embrace was over, however, she put Kara behind her and cocked back her fist.

Maggie, after almost a year of dealing with her hair trigger girlfriends, grabbed Alex and hauled her back. “Please don’t kill anyone non-threatening in front of a cop.”

“Can’t you detect he’s threatening my sanity? Kryptonian appetite? Kara’s powers combined with James’ recklessness?”

Maggie let Alex go. “Fair point.”

Kara snagged her sister back and put herself against James’ side. “You are ridiculous, Alex.”

Maggie and Lucy wrapped their arms around Alex. “If he lives we get to torture him,” Lucy pointed out.

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes at the antics. “Guys, it was our choice.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Lucy said. “I know for a fact James is well aware condoms exist.” She smirked when he ducked his head, embarrassed.

“How far along are you?” Maggie asked, hoping to divert the conversation away from violence. There was now a child present, after all.

“And when does J’onn have to start wearing the skirt?” Alex asked, still a little devious.

“Pft, J’onn likes wearing the skirt,” Kara said. She told them the date range in which she was due, since nothing was certain with a mix of her sun-enhanced powers and James’ humanity.

“We are happy for you,” Lucy said, sincere. “Both of you.”

“Thanks,” James said, figuring it was safe enough for him to speak.

Expect it really wasn’t. Alex narrowed her eyes and pointed at him. “You and me are going to take a long walk down a gardening aisle very soon.”

Kara frowned. “Why gaden- oh. Shovel talk. Alex!”

“What? I’m going to do the man a kindness in letting him choose the shovel he gets to dig his own grave with if he ever thinks about hurting you.”

Maggie sighed. “Please stop threatening to kill him?”

Alex looked offended. “I’m not gonna kill him. Just bury him for a bit. Give Kara time to file for child support and stuff.”

Lucy perked up. “I could help with that.”

Kara sighed, but figured she should be relieved they was so supportive in their own ways. “Can we continue this at Noonan’s or something? I’m hungry.”

Alex put her arm around Kara and led her to the door. “We’re gonna have to start getting creative with feeding you.”


	26. Music Video

[Director Sanvers Something Just Like This](https://vimeo.com/232770047) from [Ezri Tokra](https://vimeo.com/user70590528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	27. Holding on to what I haven't got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick, all congested and sore throat and while I’m lucky it isn’t strep that just means I have to old school heal from this without antibiotics. So. I had a fever dream in the form of this marvelous piece of angst.  
> Title from a Linkin Park song. Thanks to bathtimefunduck for looking it over C:
> 
> Soulmate AU  
> ~Everyone has distinct, faded tattoos on their wrists that would glow and get a little warm and send a shot of euphoria when their soulmate is met. Touching those marks together ends the reaction and adds color to the mark.~

Alex knows she hits puberty when she wakes up to a pale blue and light green whirligig on her wrist. She is both excited and confused. She has her mark, which she’s been waiting for since she was old enough for puberty. But she has a dual mark, meaning she’ll be part of a triad. Couples are common, and anything more is rare but mostly accepted. There are some people out there who think couples are the Only Right Way, but the majority of people agree that love shared is love multiplied.

Eliza tells her triads aren’t exactly rare in their family history, but it usually skips a generation. Jeremiah says he’s never heard of any triads in his family tree, but that doesn’t mean much. They take Alex out for ice cream sundaes to celebrate.

Alex wishes they had taken a picture of her shiny new soul mark, too.

Kara arrives a couple years later, and since she’s not human, she doesn’t have a soul mark. Eliza tries to sell it as Kara having a choice, but Kara’s not dumb in knowing people would rather be with their soulmates. Since Kara is old enough to have hit puberty, one of Alex’s first acts of sisterly solidarity is getting her and Kara wristbands before Kara starts school. Some cultures are known to keep their marks hidden until soulmates are met, so no one bats an eye at Kara keeping her mark covered. Most tell Alex she’s a good sister for being supportive. Some tease her since she’s never worn a wrist band before, but she just rolls her eyes and tells them they don’t understand because they don’t have a sibling.

Alex wears her wristband even after she graduates high school and moves away. It’s kind of a comfort, and it keeps people from asking questions about her dual mark. She’s not embarrassed, she just sometimes gets exasperated. College boys are horn dogs enough, she doesn’t need extra innuendo about voyeurism and orgies. She does a bit of studying into how triads work. The dynamics seem intimidating and she hopes she doesn’t meet her soulmates until after she’s done with school. She’s having a hard time juggling her work load and spending time with Kara as it is, she doesn’t need to try juggle soulmates on top of everything else.

Then Alex can’t really juggle her workload anymore, and she’s watching people around her meet and find their soulmates, and she starts getting a little nauseous at the idea because what if she doesn’t measure up? She can’t stand her classmates half the time, especially the asshole men with superiority complexes and if one of them ends up her soulmate? She might end up poisoning them and making it look like a heart attack.

Alex helps Kara get ready for dates but Alex can’t handle the thought of someone touching her, can’t stand the idea of a soulmate looking down at her, but she wants to feel something, and that something is usually a whirlwind of alcohol and her body moving to a beat with everyone else. At least on the dance floor she can belong for just a few hours, she doesn’t have to try, and the drinks are free.

Then she’s plucked out of a drunk tank and suddenly has a goal. It doesn’t involve her parents, and yeah it involves Kara but what in her life doesn’t involve her sister? And the DEO is everything that would make Eliza spit nails. Alex has gotten good at dodging and ignoring those particular barbs, though. So Alex blazes through the rest of her school work, mostly going cold turkey on the drinking except after she catches a glimpse of her mark and realizes being a DEO agent means secrets. Unless her soulmate is an agent, there’s no way she can be honest and open with her soulmates in order to bond properly.

So Alex throws herself into DEO training because if her soulmates aren’t agents than bonding with them won’t matter. If they are agents, she wants them to be proud and not embarrassed to have her as a soulmate. She replaces the wide, colorful wristband that matches Kara with a slim, thin leather one. Kara pouts for a few minutes until Alex lets her use her heat vision to laser the House of El crest on the inside of the band. It’s actually very subtle and only Kara or someone with heightened vision would be able to see the engraving. Kara says she knows Alex wouldn’t want anyone asking questions.

And for all the trouble Kara can bring into her life, Alex loves Kara’s thoughtfulness.

The mission that seals Alex’s fate isn’t her first one as a team leader, but it’s pretty early into her career as an agent. Henshaw and the team she trained with taught her thoroughly, prepared her as best they could. Carter let Alex plan and run a few ops to test her before saying Alex was ready for her own team. Alex spends a few months as second in command of a friend of Carter’s before he kicks her off, saying she’s wasting her time with him. The backward compliment ends with Kawalsky introducing her to a group of agents he knows will listen to a young woman with only a year of training under her belt. Alex’s new team does listen, but she listens to them as well. They bond and tease and provide back up to other teams and soon gain a reputation for being quite the badasses.

Anyway, she’s not nine months into leading her own team when she and Griff get captured and hauled far away. They’re out of the city, they know that much. The alien has plans for them. Those plans involve their soul marks. The alien wants to experiment, wants to see if their marks can be disrupted. Griff’s met his soulmate, Alex hasn’t. Griff gets tested on first, even as Alex tries to pull the alien’s attention back to her. Griff tells her to, “shut up, ma'am, because Becca doesn’t love me for my mark.” But he’s screaming and the color is fading from his mark and turning black which is never, ever a good sign. The alien only stops when Griff passes out.

Alex doesn’t have time to think about skin necrosis and what would happen to someone who no longer feels their bond. She can’t think because the alien is turning glowing tools on her, is tugging the wristband off, is marveling at her dual mark. Alex can’t think because she’s not bonded but it hurts. She’s trying not to yell, is trying not to beg, but her mark is bleeding light blue and neon green and her hand is going numb and her fingers are going pale. There’s a hole ripping itself out of her chest and her heart is palpitating. She can’t stop the tears, can’t stop sniffling while she tries to breathe through the pain.

“We’re here, Alex, breathe.” Carter’s voice in her comm unit is an instant balm.

Alex is ready when the doors burst open and the alien’s blood splatters on her face from the disarming shot to the shoulder. The tools in the alien’s hands falter and burn Alex’s skin, cauterizing the wound with ugly lines from shaking fingers. Alex hisses, but that’s the only noise she makes.

The alien is hauled away and Carter rips off the restraints holding Alex down. Griff is being carried out while Alex tries to release the tension from her body. Carter pulls up a stool and sits in front of Alex, looking over the damaged mark gently.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You will be. But you aren’t right now.” She picks up the discarded wristband and finds some sterile gauze to place between Alex’s skin and the leather before fastening it back in place. “I’ll make sure Daniel grabs this asshole’s research before we torch the place.”

Alex nods and follows Carter outside. It’s only late afternoon. They haven’t been gone long. It’s been maybe two hours. She felt like it should be hours into the night.

She’s cleaned and cleared by medical. Her reports can wait until morning. She spends maybe fifteen minutes with the base shrink before walking out of the room. Her mark hasn’t been important to her in years. So what if there’s a chance it won’t work now? That just means she won’t have to lie, won’t have to live up to their expectations as well, won’t have to run the risk of disappointing them. She’s as free to choose as Kara. Not that she can tell her sister that. Not that she can’t see where Kara is coming from after all this time.

No one’s going to choose her when they have a soulmate.

Griff confirms that his mark doesn’t react to Becca’s. Her mark remains the same, but it’s dulled, in a way. They can only feel each other when they’re in the same room.

So Alex continues her life as she means to go on. She breaks as many records as she can at the DEO. She hangs out with Kara once a week. There are brief, five-minute long phone calls with Eliza once every few months. They’re better at emailing each other, really. It lets Alex get her thoughts in order before replying to her mother.

And Alex doesn’t know if Kara’s ever looked at her mark, if Kara’s ever been pleased or relieved they’re more alike than before. She doesn’t ask, and Kara doesn’t like talking about soul marks and soulmates, anyway. Alex is just more relieved than ever before that they chose movies and shows that don’t focus on soulmates.

Then Hank tells her that Kara is the reason Alex is involved with the DEO. He says her work is the reason she gets to stay, but Alex can’t help but feel like she will never actually be good enough for anything. If she hadn’t been Kara’s sister, she would never have been plucked out of a drunk tank. She would never have been given the opportunity to prove herself. She would’ve gone on partying and failing classes until she dropped out of college and ended up probably driving off a cliff while speeding drunkenly on her Ducati down the coast.

Not that Alex ever thinks about how useless she is when compared next to her mother and sister and fellow agents.

Fortunately, Vasquez is Good People. After eavesdropping on the conversation, Vasquez brings over a bottle of Blue Label and they get smashed enough that Vasquez passes out on Alex’s couch. Alex has no clue where her phone is that morning, and that’s because Vasquez had put both their phones and keys in the microwave after the third shot. Alex buys them both breakfast and brings lunch for Vasquez for like a week since an actual monetary repayment for the bottle of Blue Label is turned away.

Alex continues her life as she means to go on.

Alex meets Lucy, and works with Lucy, and they commiserate over how awkward Kara and James are, and they bitch and moan about work and get drunk. They click in a way Alex never really clicked with someone before. Sure, she’s friends with Vasquez and her teammates. But Lucy, Lucy is different. Lucy is awesome and when Kara says she’s happy Alex has a best friend, Alex doesn’t deny it or get embarrassed.

Alex meets Maggie. And Maggie is amazing. There are hiccups and miscommunication between them, and Alex really is clueless when it comes to dating someone who wants more than her body. But Maggie is, again, amazing. Alex finds her way out of the closet with Maggie’s help and a little without. Alex finds someone who admits that soulmates don’t equal love, who watched soulmates grow to hate each other, and wants to be with someone on her own terms. Alex doesn’t ask about Maggie’s mark, and Maggie pays Alex the same respect.

Somehow, by some twist of fate, Maggie and Lucy don’t meet for almost a month. Alex wonders what game the universe was playing, even after all was said and done.

Alex brings Maggie to the bar to introduce Maggie to her friends as her girlfriend. Everyone is happy for her, everyone is pleased and supportive. Everyone includes Lucy. Lucy, who waits for a lull, waits for the boys to be distracted and for J'onn and Kara to be deep in a linguistic lesson before leading them to a booth in a far corner. She pulls up her jacket sleeve and Maggie gulps but does the same. They take off their bands, both of them having different reasons for wearing them.

Maggie’s wrist is glowing neon green. Lucy’s soul mark dances with light blue. The whirligig swirl is one Alex is intimately familiar with, even if she hasn’t seen it in over a year.

“This changes nothing.” The conviction behind Lucy’s voice is firm and sure even if her fingers are shaking just a little.

“Absolutely,” Maggie agrees. She looks at Alex, care and confidence in her eyes. “I’m dating you. I care about you. I’ve told you none of that will change if I met my soulmate. I mean that, Alex.”

Lucy shrugs. “And, you know, I’m not some home wrecker.”

Alex nods, because now is not the time for a scene. Now is not the time for Alex to question everything. Now is the time for Lucy and Maggie to press their marks together. Now is the time for them to sit together and talk, because Lucy and Maggie do want to get to know each other. And Maggie wants to reiterate again and again that Alex is her choice, that the universe only gets to decide so much for her. And Alex nods, and Alex smiles, and Alex agrees with them when they say nothing will change.

But Alex goes home alone. Alex goes home and finishes off the bottle of Blue Label even though she promised Vasquez she wouldn’t do so alone. That promise is just another lie. Alex is used to having to tell them. There will be a hundred more lies she will tell before some alien or bullet or injury ends her. Alex knew, after joining the DEO, her life would be short. There aren’t a lot of field agents that retire.

For the first time outside of bathing, Alex takes off the leather band. She traces where the colors would be, traces where the lights should shine. She knows the whirligig pattern by heart. It’s now been etched in her brain, seeing it lit up on the wrists of her best friend and new girlfriend. She knows what their colors would look like. She knows now her color on them would’ve been a bright, vibrant red. Not blood red, but fire engine red.

But her mark didn’t react. Their marks don’t know her’s. The alien’s experiment was a success.

Alex gets smashed and sobs herself to sleep. She wakes up hung over and goes to work and doesn’t care what J'onn overhears from her head. She breaks in a few transfers from the East Coast base and manages to keep herself from sending them to medical. She doesn’t update the files on the alien’s experiment. Doesn’t even open those damned notes. No one needs to know. No one else will be affected.

Alex continues her life as she means to go on.

There are two group chats on her phone, one with almost everyone who knows Kara’s alter ego and the DEO, the other between her and Maggie and Lucy. Alex’s girlfriend and best friend never want Alex to feel left out, never want her to doubt her place in their lives. They don’t want her thinking they’re keeping secrets from her. Most of the time, Alex’s texts in the chat are genuine. Sometimes…Well, she’s good at lying.

Alex tries breaking things off with Maggie, tries to convince Maggie and herself she can’t be a good enough girlfriend and acceptable DEO agent at the same time. Lucy near about yanks up Alex and demands to know what the hell is wrong with Alex for trying to dump a woman after their first night together. Lucy threatens to get psych involved if Alex was going to put her career before her mental and emotional well being.

“Or, even better, I’ll tell Sam you’re being an idiot.” Lucy smirks when she says it. Alex regrets telling Lucy just how much she appreciates Sam and her team.

Alex wishes she had the nerve to tell Lucy she broke up with Maggie because Lucy would be the better girlfriend. Would be the better soulmate. Instead, she finds just enough courage to call Maggie over to apologize.

Somehow, someway, Alex makes things work with her soulmates. Not that they know she’s their soulmate. Not that Alex is ever planning on telling them. Not that Alex plans on this stupid charade to go on for long. She knows Lucy and Maggie get along just as well as Alex gets along with them. She knows no matter how much Maggie will fight it, Alex will end up being the second choice. For all Maggie speaks against soulmates, it’s obvious bonding with Lucy changed her mind. Alex watches them and knows she is the only reason they haven't gone from platonic to romantic.

Alex doesn’t spare a thought to think about the three of them if her mark was intact. She’s done thinking about things she can’t have. There is absolutely no point in that particular train of thought.

When Alex takes the deepest breath possible, when she closes her eyes against the cold water, she relaxes because she knows she isn’t leaving Maggie alone. Alex knows Maggie will mourn; Maggie’s heart is too big to do anything else. But Lucy will be there for her. Lucy will help Maggie heal. Lucy will get the soulmate she deserves, and so will Maggie. Alex can be happy she at least helped them find each other.

The universe, it seems, has other plans.

Alex lives. She lives again and again through the worst things she’s yet faced. She and Maggie only get closer, for all Alex tries and fails to keep her at arm’s length. Lucy is still her friend, still her best friend even if Alex is the only person keeping Lucy from Maggie.

But then Lucy kisses Alex, and Maggie kisses Lucy, and it clicks in Alex’s brain even as she agrees to polyamory. This arrangement, this dating among the three of them is her escape. They don’t need her when they had each other. Chances are, they won’t want her when they realize how happy they can be when she isn’t around. It’s horribly easy to not text back right away, to make sure she and Kara have plans, to get caught up in the lab or training or missions. None of this is new in her life. None of it is out of place. It just happens a little more often than before. She doesn’t avoid them entirely, but Maggie and Lucy have more than one night a week to themselves.

Alex is surprised by how much her fingers twitch when she sees a text notification and doesn’t reply to it right away. She’s surprised by how much she regrets missing a lunch break call from Maggie when she finishes a post-training shower. She never knew something in her chest could hurt as bad as a heart attack when she sees Lucy and Maggie tried to wait up for her and fell asleep on the couch, dinner cold and the fire low.

But it’s for the best. She can’t be what they need. They need a real soulmate, one they can bond with. They don’t need a girlfriend who risks her life for someone who’s bulletproof. They don’t need a woman who barely knows what she’s doing with them. They’ll be better off with each other and just each other. She’s used to being alone. She’s probably gonna get herself killed sooner rather than later, anyway. It’ll hurt them less if they aren’t trying to fit her into their lives.

Murphy seems to have Laws against Alex’s plans, as per usual.

It’s Lucy who ends up hurt. Lucy who ends up needing a CT scan, which means all metal needs to be removed. It’s Lucy’s wristband that’s removed. It’s Lucy’s mark that Kara sees, an hour later, when Lucy is conscious and talking and a little drugged, waving her hands around.

Kara’s eyes fasten on Lucy’s wrist when her hand goes back down, wrist up, for all the world to see her mark. Alex’s heart stops because there are no photos of her mark, but Kara’s memory is photographic. Kara rolls her eyes and almost doesn’t check her strength when she punches Alex in the shoulder.

“I know you’ve been respecting my lack of a soul mark by not talking about things like that with me, but you’ve could’ve told me they were your soulmates.”

Maggie’s face freezes and Lucy is suddenly stone cold sober.

“What?”

Kara feels the temperature drop in the room for the first time in her life. “Um, Alex? You haven’t….”

Alex crosses her arms, tucking her marked wrist away. “Lucy’s mark only has one color, Kara.” She’s proud her voice doesn’t waver or break, even if it is soft.

Kara looks again at Lucy’s mark. “But that’s the same color and same shape as yours. I remember it, I did kinda stare at it for a week.”

Alex shakes her head. “You’re remembering it wrong.”

Kara focuses on her, thankfully on Alex’s face. “I’m not, Alex. And if I was, then why aren’t you proving it?”

Alex wants to do what she should’ve done when Lucy and Maggie met. She wants to turn around and leave and never deal with them or the subject of soulmates and marks ever again. She wants to go back to the life she had when she didn’t give a damn about her mark, when she couldn’t care less about her soulmates. She wants Lucy and Maggie to just tell her she’s unnecessary and unwanted because she knows it’s true. The only reason they’re putting up with her is due to her and Maggie dating before marks started reacting.

Maggie holds out her hand. The look on her face breaks Alex’s heart. As much as Alex doesn’t want to care, as much as she’s tried to pull away, she can’t deny either of them something this important. She puts her marked wrist in Maggie’s palm but can’t bear to look at her. Maggie’s fingers are far too gentle as she frees the band and slowly turns Alex’s wrist over.

The scars are faded, but the damage is still obvious. The blue and green of her mark are barely there, except where the tool burns sealed the bleeding color in bubbling skin. The shape of the mark is almost indistinguishable. But the bits that are intact, the edges that aren’t marred, match Lucy and Maggie’s easily.

“Who did that to you?” The venomous voice surprises the trio, and they look to see Kara’s fists shaking and her eyes glowing red. “Who destroyed your mark?”

“It was years ago, Kara, it’s been dealt with.”

The light mostly fades from her eyes, but not entirely. “It hasn’t been dealt with if your mark doesn’t react.”

“The tools can’t be replicated, Kara. The alien who did this wasn’t interested in a reversal.”

Kara’s eyes lose all hints of red when she narrows her eyes at Alex. “Are you sure they can’t be replicated? This happened before I knew about the DEO.” Her voice breaks just a hint when she says, “I would’ve been there if you were being tortured. And I know you, Alex, and you lied and hid the truth for so long about the DEO. And I get it, I do. But did you honestly try to find a way to reverse what was done to you? Or were you relieved you wouldn’t have to lie to anyone else or live up to their expectations?”

Alex closes her eyes, squeezes them shut. When Kara speaks the truth, she speaks all of it and doesn’t hold back. Like Alex and her lies about the DEO, Kara must always hold back some truths. To have the chance to be open and honest and upfront is not a chance either of them misses with each other.

Maggie shifts and wraps Alex in a hug, Kara only moments behind her due to having move around the bed. Alex hugs Maggie tightly with one arm, reaching for Lucy’s outstretched hand.

Lucy squeezes Alex’s hand hard. “This changes nothing.”

Kara’s head whips up, mouth open to protest, but Maggie stops her with a calming hand on her shoulder and says, “We love you no more or no less than we did five minutes ago.”

Lucy nods, her own eyes as full of tears as Alex’s. “Being our soulmate doesn’t make you a better girlfriend. It doesn’t make you belong with us more than you did before. You’re ours, Alex, no matter what.”

Alex ducks her head into Maggie’s shoulder and lets the tears fall. She doesn’t make any noise, not yet, not here. She lets the tears fall and lets her body shake between her sister and girlfriend. She squeezes Lucy’s hand and hugs Maggie hard, not relenting until she can’t hold on to them so tightly for another moment.

Kara only leaves to wheedle the release forms for Lucy, promising that she herself will ensure Director Lane doesn’t exert herself needlessly. She returns with the paperwork for care at home and a wheelchair. Lucy only relents to the wheelchair because her legs are uncooperative. She doesn’t let go of Alex’s hand as Maggie pushes the chair behind Kara, who’s ordering food for them to be delivered to their apartment. Lucy makes sure Kara gets in the car with them, makes sure Kara knows she’s with them tonight.

Lucy and Alex are put in the middle of the bed, Kara and Maggie beside them. They eat and watch talking animal movies that don’t involve soulmates. They rest and they talk quietly through the night. Alex makes no promises to find a reversal for what was done to her and the others don’t push. They make plans to update their soulmate paperwork.

Alex continues her life as she means to go on. This time around, it doesn’t mean dying for her soulmates. This time around, she plans to live the rest of her life with them.


	28. Prompt: Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Director Sanvers doing laundry together

Alex rolled over and caught sight of the corner where their hamper stood surrounded by a large lump of clothing. She made a face and said, “I think it's laundry day.”

Maggie popped her chin on Alex’s arm to see over her. “I’d agree, but I still have underwear.”

Lucy returned with mugs of coffee and poked at the lump with her toe. “Some of this is three weeks old. How do either you or me have that much, Alex? We live in our uniforms.”

Alex sat up to accept her mug of coffee. “We don't have three weeks of clothing, we just don't go through what we have because of the uniforms.”

Maggie pushed herself up against the headboard and held her and Lucy’s coffee so Lucy could climb back into bed. “We had no real plans for today. Doing laundry would make us productive.”

“I'll sort and switch out if I don't have to fold,” Alex offered immediately.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I don't know how your clothes aren't wrinkled.”

“She’ll leave it in the dryer,” Maggie said. “Then she just runs it when she needs something.”

Alex glared at Maggie. “Snitches get stitches.”

Lucy shook her head. “I know some of my stuff is dry clean only, so I'll set what I find aside and take it in later.”

“Folding duty to me then,” Maggie said. She sipped her coffee. “Who's going to look for clothing under the furniture?”

“I vote Lucy cause she's already down there.”

“See if I do that thing you like anytime soon,” Lucy shot back. 

“Well, if I'm only losing the one thing, there are others.”

Lucy just sighed.

Alex got up after a few more minutes of snuggling and pulled the baskets out of the closets. Before she started sharing laundry machines, she didn't really sort beyond colors and whites. She adapted to Lucy and Maggie's ways easily enough. It only took an extra minute or two and she didn't mind.

By the time the laundry machine was loaded and running, Maggie had Netflix up and Lucy was finishing up breakfast for them. Alex settled in for a lazy day and found herself no longer marvelling at how she had reached such a level of domesticity. To have a day of laundry be normal, to not feel a bit of excitement that this was something she got to do with her amazing girlfriend, was a little bittersweet. 

She mentally added it to her list of firsts. Not their first laundry day, certainly. But the first time it felt completely normal. She almost couldn't wait for it to become boring.


	29. Prompt: Have you seen the...oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Have you seen the....oh

“Hey, have you seen the...oh.” Lucy stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and gauged the mood of her girlfriends.

Alex and Maggie were sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinet doors. Alex had her knees pulled up against her chest, arms around her legs. Maggie had an arm around Alex's shoulders, leaning her head against Alex's shoulder. Alex had a hollow look in her eyes as she watched the water fill the tub.

Lucy took a silent, deep breath and slipped into the room. She slid down to the floor on Alex's other side and snuggled up into her side. She said nothing. Watching the tub fill was one of Alex's ways of dealing with her drowning. Getting in the tub was also part of her way of working on her trauma. That didn't always happen.

When the tub was half full, Alex uncurled and turned off the faucet. She braced herself against edge of the tub and dragged her fingers through the water. Maggie and Lucy traded glances. There was no reason for them to push or coddle Alex. She would go as far as she wanted, and they would support her decision. 

Alex leaned back and tugged off her shirt before looking back at them. “Join me?” It wasn't suggestive or alluring. 

They nodded and stripped down as well. Lucy got into the water and held her arms out. Alex stepped in and took a moment before sinking to her knees. She curled up against Lucy, making room for Maggie.

Lucy felt Alex shiver, but didn't comment. Maggie held Alex’s hands as the water calmed around them.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Alex.”

“Anytime.”


	30. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never did like canon....

Lucy took a deep breath as she headed down the hall to the apartment. Either the place would be mostly packed or there was about to be a mad scramble to get everything in boxes before everyone showed up. At least it was only Alex and Maggie's stuff. Lucy had renewed her lease right before she started dating them. She would be joining them at the new place, and her stuff was already moved.

Pushing the door open, Lucy rolled her eyes at the sight before her. Most of the apartment was packed, at least. Her girlfriends, on the other hand, were turning the bedding into a biohazard no one else should handle during the move. She made sure the lock the door behind her so James and the others would have to knock.

“I thought the whole point of this move was to prevent this kind of thing,” Lucy said as she headed towards the bed.

Maggie sat up, causing Alex to groan at the loss of her mouth. “We figured everyone should be grateful they get to help us move.”

Lucy leaned in and kissed Maggie, enjoying the taste of Alex. “I locked the door because there are some things Winn has no right to see.”

Alex threw an arm over her eyes. “I don't need to think about him right now, thanks.”

Lucy smiled at her and started to strip. “What would you like to think about?”

Alex moved her arm and watched Lucy lose clothing. “How many times I can make you come before we have to stop.”

Lucy thought about it as she climbed onto the bed. “I don't know, I like thinking about how your legs are going to be too weak to lift much once we're done with you.”

Alex’s eyes glint with the challenge as she gently tugged Lucy up and over her head.  
+  
An hour later, the knock on the door was loud and followed by an incessant ringing of the doorbell. Lucy finished pulling her shirt over her head as she headed for the door. Hopefully their friends would keep to the habit of knocking at the new place, even of the bedroom did have a door.

She yanked the door open and raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Kara. The Kryptonian looked completely unrepentant and said, “Am I forgiven if I provide my own pizza?”

Lucy swung the door wide to let them in. “This once, but don't get used to it.”

Kara dropped the five pies on the counter. “What's left to pack?”

Maggie smirked as she headed straight for the food. “Just the bedding. But you better leave that to us.”

Kara made a face while James and Winn laughed. “J’onn is downstairs making sure the cars don't get towed since we're parked so close together.”

Lucy snagged a box off a table. “Then let's do this. The sooner we get moved, the sooner I can kick all of you out again.”

Alex whacked Lucy’s shoulder as she passed. “You can wait until tonight to make sure the bed frame survived the move.”

“I hate all of you,” Kara muttered, her face pink as she grabbed the heaviest boxes and headed for the door.

Lucy put down her box and nearly rushed for the pizza. “Good to know that plan works.”

“We're horrible people,” Alex said as she took a seat and a slice.

“No, we’re hungry people,” Maggie said, snagging a second slice.

That night, after boxes were in their respective places and friends were sent on their way, they climbed into the bed and just collapsed. Even with a Kryptonian and a Martian helping, moving wasn't easy or quick.

“Too tired to traumatize the neighbors,” Lucy said, curling around Maggie.

“Too sore,” Maggie agreed.

Alex shut off the light and snuggled up on Maggie's other side. “Welcome home, Lucy, Maggie.”


	31. Prompt: Wrong shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still writing Director Sanvers: any combination of the three, but preferably an altercation between two of them (maybe pre-three?) with the third one walking in to ask about the shirt? - “I caught you red handed.”- “Is that my shirt?”- "You got the wrong one!”

“You got the wrong one!” Alex hissed at Maggie as they yanked on clothes.

“It’s a black polo,” Maggie muttered back, yanking the shirt over her head. “You have a dozen of them.”

“That one’s too small to be mine if it fits you that well.” She look up at the door to the apartment, still being knocked on. “Will you wait, Lane?!”

The doorbell started to ring incessantly along with the knocking.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at Alex. “And what’s Lucy doing losing shirts in your bedroom?”

Alex turned beet red. “She was drunk and nothing happened I swear but there was vomit and I couldn’t let her sleep in that-”

“I’m messing with you, Danvers.”

Alex mock glared at her before heading for the door. “I hope Luce steals it off you.”

“Didn’t know you were into that,” Maggie called after her.

Alex tripped over herself and near about hit the door with her face. Taking a deep breath, she managed to refrain from flipping off her girlfriend. It would just give her something to work with. She yanked the door opened and focused her glare on the unrepentant imp on the other side. “I hope your knuckles are bleeding.”

Lucy peered into the apartment “Did I catch you red handed?”

“Red handed doing what?” Alex said, letting her in and taking one of the six packs.

Lucy sighed. “Darn, you’re both clothed.”

Maggie grinned as she left the bedroom. “Buy me dinner first, Lane.”

Lucy had her phone out a moment later. “Pizza or Chinese?”

Maggie laughed and Alex flipped a beer cap at Lucy. “Isn’t there some kind of friend code against stealing my girlfriend?”

“You’re bed is big enough for all three of us.”

Alex rolled and flopped on to the couch, picking up the remote. “Why do I try?”

“Because you’re stubborn. Like an ass.”

Maggie grabbed a bottle for herself and opened one for Lucy. “I’m not opposed to pizza, by the way.”

Lucy stepped in just short of Maggie’s personal bubble. “Is that-” she stopped and looked down, “my shirt?”

Maggie looked down and feigned innocence, ignoring Alex’s muttered ‘told you’. “I grabbed the first thing I could reach.” She looked up, suspicious. “Why is your shirt in my girlfriend’s bedroom?”

“Doctor Danvers struck when I decided to chug absinthe for science.”

Maggie remembered Alex complaining about the stench of absinthe after a mission had gone bad for the DEO. That had been a few weeks ago. She hadn’t realized Lucy had been in charge of that one. “Unless you wrote it down, it’s not science.”

Lucy shrugged. “I’m sure Alex has a video or two of me on her phone in some sorry attempt at retaining blackmail material.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alex said, flipping the channels endlessly.

“Just put Animal Planet on,” Lucy said, “I think there’s a marathon of the newest Planet Earth series.”

Alex looked over at her, confused. “Why Animal Planet?”

“It’s the least like work.”

Alex thought about it for a moment, agreed, and changed the channel. “No olives on my pizza, please.”

“I’m only buying food for you if I get a night in your bed.”

Alex shrugged. “As long as you’re not black out drunk this time.”

Lucy smirked, but decided not to push Alex at the moment. She had all night to find Alex’s snapping point. “So I have one of you wearing my clothes and the other offering her bed. Tonight is looking better and better.”


	32. Prompt: I'm in Love....shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm in love....shit

Alex finished lighting the candles on the table and stood back. After a quick check, she nodded to herself. A hand squeezed her shoulder and she looked over at Lois with a smile.

“Luce isn’t gonna know what hit her.” Lois shook her head. “I’ve heard you don’t half-ass anything, but this is…”

“They deserve it.”

Lois nodded. “They do. Thanks for taking care of her.”

“I’d say she make it easy, but we both know that’s a lie.”

“She makes it almost impossible, but that just makes you even more amazing.” She looked behind them when she heard the oven door open. “Let me get that, Miss Sawyer.”

“I’m not so fragile I can’t take a pie tin out of an oven,” Maggie’s aunt said, waving Lois off. “Besides, you just stood in front of a stove for the past hour. Moving a pie is the least I can do.” She slid the tin onto a colorful ceramic plate she had brought with her and carried the steaming desert to the table. “And, yes, thank you, Alexandra. I cannot express how relieved and happy I am that you and Lucy love my girl.”

For once, Alex didn’t wrinkle her nose at her full name. When Maggie’s aunt said it, ‘Alexandra’ didn’t ring flat and empty. It probably helped that she said it in a way that was just...so full of love. Alex blushed a little under the praise, but smiled proudly. “Now, Maggie actually -does- make it easy to love her.”

“She does, yes.” Looking around the kitchen, she seemed satisfied with how they had cleaned as they went. “I hope you put the rest of the recipes to good use. Don’t think I didn’t notice the drawer of delivery menus.”

Alex was embarrassed, but shrugged it off. “I bet Maggie would be more willing to follow your recipes than a cookbook.”

There was a knock before Eliza let herself in. “Everything looks amazing, Alex.” She set two covered baking dishes on the counter. “Warm this up for a few minutes, and it’ll be ready to eat.”

“Thanks, mom,” Alex said, going in for a hug. “What’s in the second one?”

Eliza wrapped her up in a tight embrace before pulling back. “I made you two, one for you to freeze for later.”

“You really are the best mom, ever.” Alex knew she could get one out of her mother, easily, since she would be sharing with Lucy and Maggie. Two, however, was beyond generous.

“I’m so glad we’re back to that ‘b’ word,” Eliza teased, causing Alex to protest that it was only the once, and she was fifteen, so it didn’t count. “Forgive me, Miss Sawyer.”

The older woman managed to tone her down laughter enough to speak. “It’s nothing I haven’t heard from Margarita as a teenager.”

Lois picked up her jacket from where she had left it on a chair. “We should probably get out of here before they get home.”

“Thank you both so much,” Alex said, squeezing their hands.

“You are most welcome.” Maggie’s aunt put a hand on Eliza’s arm. “Now, I hear there will be games at this bridal shower, and I have a few ideas.”

“I’m willing to hear all about them over dinner.” Eliza led the way out, their plotting carrying down the hall.

Lois snagged her keys. “Kara is taking me to meet the so called Superfriends at an alien bar. I’m going to pretend I’ve never seen aliens before, see how long it takes her to pick up on it.”

“You should get James to play along.”

“He will, if he knows what’s good for him.” Lois knew there were no hard feelings between her sister and James, but that didn’t mean she had to cooperate just yet. “Don’t eat so much you can’t get laid.”

Alex sighed, looking up at the ceiling in exasperated embarrassment. “Are all Lane women like this? Do I have to worry about the grandma Lucy invited to the wedding?”

“It’s not the Lane side you have to worry about.” Lois laughed at the look of horror on Alex’s face as she left. Not a lot of the General’s side of the family had been invited. The other side, however, were eager for the wedding between three people.

Alex set her desserts in the oven and freezer before opening the wine. She set up the fireplace, turned on a lamp in the bedroom, and closed the curtains halfway. She killed the overhead lights and decided things looked romantic enough. It wasn’t long before the door was unlocking. Lucy and Maggie were in the middle of discussing something, but went quiet when they saw Alex and the apartment.

“What’s this?” Lucy said, hanging up her coat and kicking off her shoes. “Oh, my God, is that-”

Alex nodded, biting her lip. “It is.”

Maggie approached the table slowly at first, then hurried over when the ceramic warming plate caught her eyes. “Where did you….”

“I asked your aunt and Lois for family recipes. I wanted to give you two a wedding present that would last as long as it takes me to cook what they sent. You aunt insisted on hands on learning, and Lois liked the idea.” Alex motioned to the table. “So they taught me your absolute favorites, and left the rest for me to learn.”

Alex found herself in bear hugs from both sides. She could’ve sworn she felt tears from Lucy, but when Lucy pulled back, her eyes were clear. Next came the kisses, and Alex had to take a step back before they decided she was an appetizer. Usually, she wouldn’t have minded, but the last few hours at a stove meant she wanted to be dessert for once.

“You are…” Maggie shrugged, at a loss for words. “Alex. Thank you.”

“For you, anything, Mags.”

“Except a flash grenade,” Lucy said before Maggie could perk up too much. “You, Alex, are amazing and now my gift feels totally inadequate.”

Alex shook her head. “I didn’t do this because I wanted you to give me something that measures up. That’s an exchange, not a gift.”

Lucy was hugging her again, and Alex once more felt the hint of tears. “Fucking perfect.”

Alex wrapped an arm around her and tugged Maggie back in. “What can I say? I’m in love.”

The smoke alarm went off.

“...shit.”


	33. Witch!Lucy gif fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Witch!Lucy base on these gifs I made  
> https://majordetectiveagent.tumblr.com/post/168418924589/more-witchlucy-world-building-blame

Lucy’s magic dealt with intent, with energies, with pouring magic into a symbol or a meal or a crystal. She could move heat from a boiling pot to a fireplace, but she couldn’t move physical objects. It was a bit too much like telekinesis, and not something she ever really wanted to be dependent on. Though her magics had yet to fail her, she always erred on the side of caution. The moment she needed them in a life or death situation, something would backfire. 

Alex and Maggie, however, were persistent assholes. They completely understood Lucy’s wish to remain solely dependent on her mundane skills. That didn’t stop Alex from making Star Wars jokes when Lucy was too short to reach things. It wasn’t more than a month before Lucy had been talked into experimenting with moving objects and not just energies. Lucy started with her potted herbs, using their inherent life force as something she could ‘grab’ onto. Stuff like pillows and feathers didn’t have as ‘active’ an energy for her to focus on.

The three of them soon learned it wasn’t weight that was an issue, but how much energy was within an object. Small potter herbs and Maggie’s bonsai’s were no problem. Spiders were easy, but trickier than plants due to the complexity of their energies. Pigeons were fun to poke at and ruffle. A knocked out lab rat was easier to move than an active one. 

Eventually, however, she was challenged to move inanimate objects. Alex provided the in-between ‘life’ and ‘dead’ of batteries. There was still contained energy to them, but they weren’t alive. From there, Lucy moved to things containing batteries, to just electronics in general. 

Maggie was the one who put a book in front of Lucy and told her to move it. “Paper is made from trees. This is as close as we’re gonna get to an easily available formerly living object.”

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded, knowing her girlfriends were encouraging her, not pushing her. There had been no mention of Matrix style bullet redirection, but it had probably crossed their minds. Being able to do something didn’t mean she had to rely on it. Certainly all the runes on their clothing meant nothing if not for their training and gear. There was no rune as strong as kevlar. Or, at least, Lucy was never going to trust anything magical as much as she did the mundane.

It took a good ten minutes for Lucy to ‘find’ the book. Moving objects, at least for her, wasn’t like reaching out with an invisible hand. When she did have a hold on the book, it wasn’t like batteries or mice or plants. There was something to it, but not the same of kind of ‘active’ energy. It was like drinking soda for a week and then drinking water. No ‘spark’, but still something.

Inanimate objects were never going to be easy, but at least Lucy now knew it was possible. 

Of course Murphy’s Law would mean she need it when she least expected.

The current alien threat had the ability to demolecularize into a mist and was proving difficult to kill. Kara had managed to hurt it with laser heat, so Alex was in the lab to develop something that would dry out the alien quickly enough to kill it before it could vanish. 

Lucy didn’t expect to find the alien in their home, strangling Maggie against a wall in the kitchen. Maggie was trying to fight it off, but it would turn into mist wherever she grabbed or hit it. At the sight of Lucy, the alien released Maggie. Lucy only had a moment to feel relief as her girlfriend heaved in air as she slid to the floor. Lucy couldn’t fire her weapon; the bullet would just end up in the wall. 

Seeing the knife block, Lucy focused on the alien. She couldn’t kill it, but she could make it think twice about attacking them. Having a knife or a whole block of knives fly at it would be frightening no matter what happened. Especially if Lucy touched nothing.

Lucy’s hand shot out, yanking the knife out of the block with a tug. It flipped in the air, point aimed at the alien’s head. Lucy saw mist a moment later, and the smoke snaked into the fireplace and away. The knife embedded itself in the far wall.

Lucy blinked, looked at her hand in surprise, then hurried over to Maggie. “Don’t talk, let’s just get you to the DEO.”

Maggie nodded and took the hand up. They held each other for a long moment, taking a moment to be relieved and safe with each other. Though her throat hurt, Maggie still whispered, “That was amazing.”

Lucy huffed as she pulled away, gently tilting Maggie’s head up to look at the bruising. “That was a surprise considering I wasn’t sure if I would get just the one knife or the whole block. No more talking. Text to speech on your phone.”

Maggie gave her a mock salute and went to grab her phone from where it was charging. The alien wasn’t dead yet, and Lucy was still far from being any kind of reliant with moving things, but the moment was one she would brag about to Alex as soon as everything settled down.


	34. Prompt: You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?”

Lucy swung the door open and greeted whoever was on the other side with the muzzle of her sidearm. There was no surprised gasp or mad scramble to get away, which prompted her to really look at who was there.

“You look like a drowned cat.” Lucy didn’t care just how rough she sounded; it was late and she had actually been sleeping well for once.

“We had a fight.” Alex’s voice was small, and she was starting to shiver. “She said we could talk in the morning, but she left and…”

Lucy lowered her gun and let Alex in. “Did you walk here at,” she looked at the stove, “one in the morning in the rain?”

She shrugged. “I needed to blow off steam, and then I was halfway here, and I didn’t want to go back.”

Lucy left her standing there to get a towel. She returned to find Alex still on the mat, staring blankly at the window next to the door. “Get dry. You know where my sweats are.”

Alex murmured a thank you as she took the towel. Lucy headed for the kitchenette and popped a tea pod into her Keurig. She made two steaming mugs and brought them over to the couch. Alex emerged from the bedroom in Lucy’s biggest hoodie and rattiest sweatpants. Lucy held out the mug once Alex was molded into her side. They sipped in silence for a few minutes.

“Do I really drink a lot more than I should?”

Lucy took a slow, deep breath. “Socially, no. When we go out, you don’t drink any more than the rest of us. But after a bad day, or if you don’t want to think about something, you’ll try to make your way through a fifth of whatever’s on hand.”

Alex sniffled. “You know what happened today. Maggie wasn’t mean about it, you know how she is. But I just… I don’t want to process this, I don’t want to remember any of it. But she kept pushing and I started fighting back and we blew up at each other….”

Lucy held her tight. She didn’t apologize for not being there; they respected her need to decompress alone after rough ops. She wasn’t upset Alex was here. If she asked Alex to go home after a while, Alex would do so without complaint. “People fight about drinking. James pointed out my own problem a while ago and that didn’t end well for us, either. But, yes, you should probably limit yourself or find a new way to deal with bad days. Your liver won’t be able to handle this coping mechanism forever.”

“Help me?” Alex’s voice was so soft, so small, so terrified of asking for something, anything.

“I will, in every way I can.” Lucy pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple and felt her relax completely. The road ahead wasn’t going to be easy, but they would get through it. Kara would help, James and Winn would be supportive, and J’onn would find a way to refocus Alex off the field.

The doorbell rang and Lucy felt Alex tense up. She pressed another kiss to Alex’s head and told her to stay still. She opened the door and found Maggie on the verge of tears. Thankfully, this girlfriend was dry.

“I know you want to be left alone but I fucked up and I don't…”

Lucy opened her arms and Maggie fell into the embrace. She nudged her door closed and held Maggie as sobs were muffled against her shoulder. Lucy knew seeing Maggie in distress would set off Alex’s tears. Her two girls were so sensitive to the other’s moods, Lucy was surprised this was their first big fight that brought them to her.

Maggie pulled back after a minute, catching her breath. Lucy waited for her to wipe at her eyes before tilting her head towards the couch. Maggie’s breath caught when she saw Alex. Lucy didn’t have to worry about defusing anything; Maggie was on the couch and wrapping Alex in a hug a moment later. Lucy made one more mug of tea before rejoining them.

“I can’t believe you walked here in the rain,” Maggie said, soothing the damp hair from Alex’s face.

Lucy snorted. “I can’t believe you both came here at one a.m. for cuddles.” She held up a hand. “I’m not upset, I would rather you came here. But you two can’t argue about who’s going soft anymore.”

There was a tiny grin on Alex’s face. “I guess the smallest one would be the toughest.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “You both know where the blankets are if you’re staying. I’m going back to bed.”

“Thank you, Lucy.”

“G’night, Luce.”

Once her bedroom door was closed, she texted James about linking her to the resources he used for her alcoholism. He wouldn’t ask any questions, and would probably be able to guess why she was asking. Kara could wait until after Lucy had spoken with her girlfriends. Which would happen after she got some more sleep.


	35. We're Holding On To Something That's Invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited 7k sequel to Holding On To Something I Haven’t Got. Same Linkin Park song inspired this title. I hope it lives up to expectations. Lemme know.

_“But did you honestly try to find a way to reverse what was done to you? Or were you relieved you wouldn’t have to lie to anyone else or live up to their expectations?”  
_

When Alex actually had a moment to herself to think, she really, truly, wanted to slam Kara into a wall. Of course, she tried to find a reversal. Of course, she wanted to have her soul mark healed. As much as Kara was right about Alex being relieved, that didn’t mean she wanted to miss out on the brief moment of that mythical euphoria. Even if Alex had ended up not liking her soulmates, at least she would know who they were.

Alex hadn’t been the only one affected by the Jatarian’s actions. Griff didn’t deserve what had happened to him. She had tried for months to find a fix for their situation. Between ops and labs and training, Alex had spent every free moment studying the tools used to harm them. She had combed through every bit of research, having learned an entirely new language. But the Fort Rozz escapee really hadn’t been interested in a way to reverse his damaging studies. All he wanted was to cause humans pain.

Now, Alex had to sit in her lab, with old reports opened on her desk and on her computers. The Jatarian’s tools were still in their sealed container, but now they were in sight for the first time in almost three years. She knew the flare of pain on her wrist was a phantom one. It still made her twitch. 

The knock on the doorframe only made her raise an eyebrow. Griff stood there, hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked as resigned as she felt.

She waved him in. “Rumor travels fast.”

“Not really.” He tugged a stool over and sat next to her. “Daniel set up an alarm if these files were opened. He texted me to make sure someone wasn’t using your access codes.”

Alex felt something new in her chest ache. “We should meet up with them this weekend. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “I haven’t put the bar-b-cue to use yet this summer. Becca would love to see the old crew again.”

She nodded in agreement. Becca was Good People, from what Alex remembered of her. Griff had gotten damn lucky when he ended up with a civilian as a soulmate. “My soulmates want me to try again.”

The furrow of his brow was deep. “That’s _horseshit_. You spent half a year trying to “fix” us. Fuck, I learned this damn language so I could help. The asshole wasn’t interested in putting his toys back together. Screw your soulmates if they want you to go through this hell again just to prove yourself. You’re Alex _fucking_ Danvers, you don’t gotta prove shit to anyone.” His hands fisted. “Who are these assholes? They’re about to have a come to Jesus-”

“I’m dating them, Dex.” Alex barely whispered the words, but it was enough to silence her team’s second in command.

He froze, his face slowly draining of anger as he recalled just who, exactly, she was dating for nearly the past year. When Alex had been on the run, Griff had been under heavy scrutiny as he led the team in her place. Lucy hadn’t been nearly as wild about her witch hunt after helping Kara free Alex and J’onn, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t kept an eye on specific people. Griff was in the dark about J’onn until after the fact, and it had taken a few long weeks for him to warm up to Lucy after Myriad. Maggie, he liked readily enough once she and Alex were a bit more settled into their relationship. Alex knew that if she couldn’t keep an eye on Maggie and the NCPD SWAT team, Griff would. He may not be part of the inner circle of the Superfriends, but Griff was known and liked, and he got along with them in turn.

He rubbed a hand over his face. “What the actual, _ever loving fuck_ , Alex?”

“They didn’t know. No one knew. Kara saw Lucy’s mark after the run-in with the Trogdorian and remembered what mine looked like. The conversation...spiraled.”

“So, what? They want proof? They not happy with you now? They want more than every bit of yourself that you’ve already risked and given to them? What kinda fucked up shit-”

She put a hand on his returning fist. “It’s not like that. They’ve said, over and over, that nothing’s changed. I believe them. I’m not just doing this because they’re insisting or anything like that.”

He sighed. “Then why are you reliving this nightmare?”

Alex opened her mouth, but the words froze in her throat. Speaking would make her mentality real, and she wasn’t quite up to face it just yet. Instead, she grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen. “The first time around I was trying to fix  **your** mark. I didn’t care about mine. Now I do.”

Griff propped his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. His voice was muffled as he said, “I coulda swore I was there for your self-sacrificing bullshit intervention.”

She snorted and shook her head, remembering -that- particular team meeting rather fondly, given the topic. “This was before that,” she said, slowly folding up the piece of paper. “I don’t know. Maybe, now that I, personally, have something to hope for, I’ll see something I missed.”

He looked over at her, his eyes seeing far more than she was comfortable. “I know you, Danvers. You wouldn’t screw me over just to spite yourself.”

She opened up her mouth again, only to have the words catch back behind her tongue. Picking up the pen, she wrote, “Maybe I was subconsciously jealous? You had your soulmate. At the time, I figured I wouldn’t be so lucky.”

He stared at the words for a long time. “Alex. You trust me to have your back, right?”

“Always.” Griff had seen her through some shit even before Kara had put on a cape. No matter what he was about to say, she would trust that he was looking out for her.

“Before we start this again, you and I are talking to psych.” He was still staring at the piece of paper. “You can’t say half these things out loud. That’s important. If we’re doing this, we’re taking care of ourselves.”

Alex wanted to protest on instinct, even if she was getting better when it came to talking with the DEO psychologists. She took a deep breath. “We?”

“Yes, we. Don’t be stupid. I’ll even get Daniel and Sam in on this if I have to.” He was looking at her now, amused and annoyed. “I don’t know where you get off with this whole “lone wolf” attitude when you’ve been on a team for your entire DEO career.”

She lightly shoved at his face. “Smartass.”

“And you’re a dumbass. Honestly. Asking me, ‘we?’ like I came here just to wish you luck.” He snorted and shook his head. “That’s hurtful, thinking I’d just let you face this alone. Damn. I am wounded.”

Alex rolled her eyes and stood, taking the piece of paper she’d written on with her. “You’re more dramatic than Kara.”

“Is it drama, or is it having greater emotional range than a honey badger?” He stood and joined her, fishing out a lighter from his pockets.

She lit the folded paper on fire and let it burn in the container meant to hold such things. “I’m pretty sure this counts as some kind of insubordination.”

“We’re the same rank. You get to lead the team because you scare them more than I do.” He nudged her shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go see if Keller’s free.”

She snuffed the fire out. “Fine. But I’m not staying there all day.”

“One hour tops. I’ll even spring for lunch.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “That means leaving the building.”

He smiled brilliantly at her as if to deny he had a plan to ease her into the work ahead of them. She rolled her eyes again and led the way out of her lab. She would get her revenge the next time they spared.

* * *

 For Lucy and Maggie, Alex tried to reverse engineer alien tools of pain. For Griff, she dived back into the research that gave her nightmares as her subconscious made connections her waking mind protected against. For Kara, Alex tried to be the smartest person in the room and do what no one else in the DEO had managed. Because as much as she wanted to believe Lucy and Maggie when they said her soulmark didn’t matter, she knew it would make a difference. As far as they had gotten as a triad, Alex knew there would always be something MORE to Lucy and Maggie’s bond as soulmates.

Alex was lacking, as per usual.

Except Griff was right. She had already done everything she could. There was no stone left to unturn, no random path to follow to see where it led. Still, she went to the desert base with Lucy for a day and interrogated the Jatarian again. He was actually surprised to see her after their first “talk” about his tools.

“Has another come along to examine human soulmarks?” he asked once they were left alone in the interrogation room.

Alex had only a voice recorder, and there was going to be no one really monitoring the room. There were be no interruptions unless she hit her panic button. She shook her head at him. “No. But why disrupt soulmarks? Of everything you could have done to hurt someone, why their soulmark?”

He smirked at her. “Saw one of those with your mark, have you? I take it there was no reaction?”

Alex lied, far more used to it than she was with anything else. “No, I’m not here because I’ve missed out. Other species have soulmarks, and you’re Fort Rozz record has no mention of experiments in that direction. And as much control as General In-Ze had, you didn’t answer to her. So I’m wondering why you stayed on Earth when you could’ve left.”

He considered her to a long minute. There had been ways to get off Earth, but most of them weren’t cheap or easy to access. Most aliens liked Earth because it was less advanced and allowed for hiding in the cracks in the system. Some Fort Rozz escapees had fled the planet in the handful of ways available to them at the time. Finally, he said, “Humans don’t understand their soulmarks. Not in the way more advanced races do.”

The scientist in Alex roused and paid attention. For all this Jatarian was an utter asshole, he was still smart enough to figure out how to fuck with soulmarks in a way entirely unknown to humans. “Which is how?”

“The Taithains, for example, understand how quantum resonance plays a significant role in binding people together and giving them marks that react upon being within sight of each other.” He shrugged. “Humans only know there is a connection, but are dumb as to how and why. Other species with soulmarks have such an innate understanding that my methods probably wouldn’t have worked on them. But humans, who rely on faith alone, really, can’t find a way to alter their very being to remain in tune with their bonds.”

“And your reaction to learning this was to find a way to permanently break a bond.” She scoffed and shook her head. “You know, National City was known for suicides with mangled soul marks. I wonder how many were your doing.”

He shrugged, utterly unconcerned with death. “I may be a scientist, but there’s a reason I was serving a life sentence in a maximum security prison. I actually did keep track of those experiments to see how they reacted, to see if they would find a way to re-establish their bond. You and your fellow agent are the only ones to live after the first week.”

The casual way he discussed the deaths of dozens made her blood boil. She kept a lid on her reaction, wanting to give him nothing to work with and use against her. Besides, she had the knowledge she was seeking. There was no way to reverse the damage with his methods or research. She stood from the table and kept her voice just as dismissive as his. “I have my soulmates, by the way. I didn’t even need my mark to bond with them.”

He started to shoot questions at her, demanding the answers he had wanted to study for years. She opened the door, leaving him cuffed and chained to the table. “You’re lying! You’ve met no one! You have nothing!”

Lucy was in the hall, leaning against the far wall, tapping at a tablet that likely held the ever so exciting department reports. Lucy liked to say she was trained to take charge of a courtroom, not a base, but she hadn’t faltered once. She caught Alex’s eyes at the words sprew from the alien and asked the silent question. There was a part of Alex that owed the Jatarian nothing. But there was the other, more vengeful part of her that wanted him to suffer just as she did. Everything just within reach, but getting only to sample it for a moment, never actually having anything.

Alex nodded, and they removed their mark cuffs as they re-entered the room. The Jatarian went silent and still in anticipation. Alex’s mark was still a mess of scar tissue and spoiled colors. Lucy only held Maggie’s bright blue color, Alex’s red remained faded. But the marks were a match. The Jatarian’s jaw dropped.

In the next moment, they wrapped their marks again and left. His shouts echoed after them. They headed for Lucy’s office, where they curled up on the couch Lucy had stolen from a break room so she could nap between crises. Alex wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked her head into the darkness between her knees and chest. Lucy’s hand soothed up and down Alex’s spine; she said nothing, offered no trite words of comfort.

Alex couldn’t break down here, not within these walls. She could hide for a few minutes. She could take a moment’s comfort. But the DEO was where she had to be strong. Even failing in this, she just had to take a deep breath and figure out the next step. Lucy would help her deal with the fallout when they got home. For, she turned her head and looked over at her supposed soulmate.

“If we left, everyone would think you’re just heading back to your lab in the city.”

Alex smiled a little in gratitude. “I still have to go back. Griff made me promise to talk to Keller after this.”

“I like Griff. Always have, I think.”

Alex stretched out her limbs. “He’s always had my back. Even when I haven’t wanted him to.”

Lucy stood and offered her hand. “Sam’s team is on base if you want to talk to her. Or spar.”

Alex took the help up. “Maybe workout. Not in the mood to sit still or throw a punch.”

Lucy held an arm out, and Alex accepted the hug. It was brief, both of them knowing they couldn’t indulge too much. Mixing work/home mindsets would get someone killed.

Five minutes later, Alex was warming up in the gym with the woman who trained her. Sam updated her on-base gossip, asked for a few details on what she had heard from the city, and gave a few names of promising recruits. Alex’s team didn’t usually train rookies like Sam’s, but there was a handful Alex was proud to say survived the gauntlet of being Supergirl’s back-up. Sam didn’t ask about the interrogation she knew had taken place. There were enough pauses in the conversation for Alex to start talking if she wanted.

They were spotting each other’s weightlifting when Alex finally sighed. She sat up but didn’t move. Sam put the weights away and returned, tapping Alex’s shoulders to get her stretching.

“We don’t have to talk about it, Alex.”

“I know.” She lay back on the bench and let her arms dangle. “I just...there’s nothing new to talk about. There’s nothing different I can do. This is the reality of it.”

“Have you told them that?” Sam gently took Alex’s left arm and started rotating it.

Alex started to roll her other shoulder. “Yes. And it’s not that they’re ignoring me, they just point out the new experiences, knowledge, and access to the tech I didn’t have when it happened. Kara and her cousin spent a whole night looking through the Fortress of Solitude for me.”

“Being the smartest person in the room doesn’t mean you must have all the answers.” Sam passed Alex a water bottle. “Have you set a timeframe? You’ve been back on this for a week now. This can’t be a project that consumes you.”

Alex sat up and sipped at the water. “Is there a time limit on something involving soulmates?”

Sam gave her a look. “You’re a scientist, not a philosopher. Talk to Keller about how much time you’re spending on this.”

“I will, promise. I’ll let you know.” If she offered Sam information, then Alex would have to be held to it. She checked her watch. “Speaking of Keller, I have an appointment.”

“Good.” Sam made a shooing motion, grinning. “Get outta my base.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she stood. “Pretty sure this base is my soulmate’s.”

Sam snorted, then grew serious. “The Director might have put her in charge, but she stays because we allow it. She’s done good by us, but if she hurts you, she’s out.”

Alex bit the inside of her cheek, unsure of how to respond. She knew Sam could lead a mutiny that would get results without bloodshed or apparent actions. Sam had been on base long enough to have clout and loyalty of almost every agent. But Lucy was her soulmate, and Alex didn’t want to see her even quietly, carefully, turned out into the cold.

Sam motioned Alex towards the showers. “Go. We understand each other.”

Alex nodded and left. Her mind was no clearer than it had been an hour ago. 

* * *

Three weeks. No more than three hours a day in the lab, and no overtime allowed. Days off were to remain such. Those were the rules Alex and Doctor Keller hammered out, and Alex stuck to them for both her sanity and everyone else’s peace of mind. Or so the others wouldn’t feel guilty about pushing her to do this again. Whichever worked. But even knowing her living nightmare would come to an end didn’t stop the subconscious horrors.

Because now Alex found herself back in that basement, strapped to a chair. The pain radiating from her wrist was a real memory, even if the color dripping from it wasn’t. This time, however, the alien wasn’t focusing on her. Instead, it was Maggie in the other chair, not Griff. Alex had never heard Maggie scream in pain like that, had never heard anything but a grunt, a surprised gasp, or an abrupt yelp when she was hurt. But Alex knew, with utmost certainty, that the cries of pain coming from her soulmate were precisely what Maggie would sound like if her soulmark were being ripped to shreds.

The pain in Alex’s own wrist made her queasy, worse than the compound fracture she had suffered once. Her stomach roiled, threatening to empty itself. She wanted to scream, wanted to drag the Jatarian’s attention back to her. But her throat closed up, her mind terrified of what new horror he would visit on her mark and soul. As much as she wanted to protect Maggie, to save her, Alex couldn’t find the bravery to suffer more than she already had.

But if she didn’t do it, no one else would.

“Stop!” Her body almost seized up at that one word, trying to stop her stomach from voiding while also expelling the air from her lungs.

Amazingly enough, he did. He pulled his tools away from Maggie’s wrist and looked at her with almost no expression.

“Leave her alone.” She sounded so pathetic, voice strained and syllables short. But it was working.

“Want my attention elsewhere, do you?”

“Anywhere but her.”

His grin was far more manic than it had been in real life. “Then how about her?” He pointed past Alex, pigment dripping from the scalpel.

Alex turned her head and saw Lucy on her other side. Shock froze them both. Lucy was far more terrified than even Myriad had made her. Alex couldn’t fathom a single thought. At least, not until the Jatarian moved past her to get to Lucy.

“No! No no no!”

ALEX

Her voice was hoarse as she screamed their names.

Except the basement was gone. The chair was gone. The alien was gone.

Tears blurred her vision for a moment, and when she wiped her eyes, she was confused at the sight before her.

She was in bed, as she expected. Lucy and Maggie were with her, also expected. But Kara was also there, windswept and in her pajamas. The oddest thing of all, really, was J’onn. Not really someone she ever expected to sit on her bed.

“Dream?” Given her butchered vocal chords, probably not.

“Not anymore,” J’onn said.

Lucy reached for her and Alex lifted her arms to accept the hug. Maggie closed in around them, and Kara’s heat followed. Alex sobbed in relief for a moment, then struggled a little to get them to let go. They backed off, knowing she sometimes needed space. She grabbed at Lucy and Maggie’s wrists. Her fingers traced their marks. Whole. Intact.

Alex swallowed. “He was cutting your’s out, too.”

“We’re still here, Alex,” Maggie said, voice rough, likely from trying to wake her. “He’s taken nothing. You still have us.”

“You’ll always have us,” Lucy murmured, lacing their fingers together.

Alex looked up when her sister returned with a glass of water. “They called me,” Kara said. “They couldn’t wake you up, and you started screaming…”

Alex sipped the water slowly but didn’t stop drinking until it was gone. It was cold and felt amazing as it traveled down her throat and coated her stomach.

“They didn’t need to call me,” J’onn said, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed instead of on it. “I could hear all three of you from the other side of the city. I thought someone was killing you.”

Alex rubbed her thumbs over the marks in her hands. “Just about. That was you I heard?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry. I had to go deep into your mind to reach you.”

She shook her head. “I would rather you pull me out. Every time.”

He just nodded again and stood. “I’d give you both the day off, but I’d like you to talk to Keller in the morning. Maybe all four of you.”

“Probably, yeah,” Lucy said after trading looks with the other three. “Thank you, J’onn.”

His smile was small, but it was real. He left through the front door. Like a normal person. Unlike her excitable sister. Alex hoped he caught that stray thought and was amused by it.

“I can go grab ice cream for everyone,” Kara offered. “I doubt anyone is going back to sleep just yet.”

“Ice cream would be awesome,” Alex said before either of her girlfriends could protest.

Kara grinned. “Back in a few.”

Lucy got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth. Alex cleaned up her face, relishing the warmth. She snuggled into Maggie when Lucy took the cloth back to the sink. Alex retraced Maggie’s mark and sighed. “I’ve never heard you scream like you did in my head.”

Maggie pressed a kiss to her temple. “I’ve never been in that kind of pain.”

“It sounded so real.”

“I might have been your mind feeding you what was happening out here.” Maggie took a deep breath. “The beginning of your nightmare wasn’t so bad. We’ve all had nightmares.”

Lucy crawled back into the bed. “But then you started screaming for us in all the wrong ways.”

Alex rolled her eyes and tugged Lucy against her. She didn’t care that Kara was coming back and they’d have to separate to eat. She wanted them close. “You called Kara.” Sometimes, only her sister could risk getting close enough to Alex’s unconscious flailing.

As if summoned, Kara returned, the curtains fluttering in her wake. She had a grocery bag with four pints, her wallet sticking out of her jacket. After passing out everyone’s favorites, she went to grab spoons and leave her shoes and coat by the door. Alex licked the plastic seal of her pint, unwilling to wait for a taste.

When they had their fill, Kara stuck the pints in the freezer for them before heading home. Lucy snagged her phone from the side table and started fiddling with it. “I’ll reset our alarm for later in the morning. All we really have to do is go talk to Keller.”

“We can all make if we go before my shift starts,” Maggie said. She had taken coworker’s swing shift for Little League months.

Alex nodded and slipped back under the blankets. Her mind had latched on to one word Lucy had said and had barely heard the rest of it. Since she didn’t really want to sleep again, she let herself slip into a meditative state to fool her girlfriends into thinking she was relaxed. The word and it’s accompanying idea turned over in her mind slowly.

Reset.

Her mark couldn’t be fixed. But maybe it could be Reset.

* * *

Alex wasn’t sure how she was present at the meeting with Keller. Her brain was a lot better than she thought if she could hash out everything and still contemplate her new idea. Well, it wasn’t new, but it was unquestionably taboo. She wasn’t even upset when it was agreed that Alex was done researching. She felt relief, mostly. There was a hint of disappointment, some bitterness in failure. For the most part, however, she just wanted to put all of this behind her. Again.

After the counseling session, there was lunch before Maggie went to work. Lucy and Alex headed home. If Alex was unusually quiet and distant, Lucy didn’t comment. Alex held her close in exchange. They watched nature documentaries and dozed. Alex had to determine the most viable reason for bringing up a Reset or she would find herself on suicide watch.

The next day, Alex found Kara, Griff, and Sam in her lab. They hadn’t touched anything, but it was understood they were present to help pack up all the research. Chances were Lucy had told them, though Alex couldn’t remember Lucy having her phone in hand since the meeting the day before. Alex squeezed Lucy’s hand in thanks and properly introduced Maggie to Sam.

It doesn’t take a lot of time with five people packing the paper files and re-saving the electronic ones to portable drives. Sam and Griff would transport it all to the desert. Alex didn’t know if someone would pick up where she left off, and she didn’t want to know.

Wrapping her hands around the dusty, sealed box of tools, Alex took a deep breath. She had managed to avoid opening the case for almost three weeks. Voicing her idea would be the equivalent of opening the box. Resets were dangerous and used by only the most desperate of people. Alex was pretty damn desperate. But she didn’t know if anyone else was at her level. It was one thing to push her into finding a solution. It was another thing to live with a soulmate for the rest of their lives. And if they all were wrong, and Alex’s mark wasn’t a match…

“Alex?” Kara’s hand brushed against Alex’s fingers, offering to take the box.

Alex shook herself out of her thoughts. “What about a Reset?”

Kara froze. Everyone in the room went still. “What?  _No_.” She shook her head. “No. Alex, that’s-you can’t-just  _no_.”

“It’s  **way**  too dangerous,” Maggie agreed. “And it would take weeks for you to heal, and if it doesn’t work…”

“There has to be a way that doesn’t hurt you,” Lucy said.

Alex felt the case creak under her hands. “The last three weeks have been hurting me!” She was vindicated when they all froze. “I’ve reopened this nightmare after telling you there is **nothing** to gain. I’ve retraced every step, spoken to that fucking bastard a second time, and when I finally figure out the one thing that hasn’t been tried, you tell me to not hurt myself!”

“A Reset means stripping off a layer of skin and hoping your mark heals properly!” Lucy argued. “One _millimeter_ off and you’ll start to bleed out!”

“What did you think was going to be involved with fixing my mark?! Did you think I wouldn’t have to use the only tools available to us? Did you think I wouldn’t have dig into my mark to realign everything? At no point have I EVER pulled miracles out of my ass! Everything I’ve done, every fix I’ve managed in the past, has been based on what was already available. So, tell me. What did you think was going to happen?”

The silence that followed made her ears ring. Kara’s fingers hadn’t moved during Alex’s rage. They twitched now, and Alex jerked away. She dropped the case on the table and headed for the door. No one stopped her, and Alex didn’t know if that hurt or was for the best. On the one hand, her supposed soulmates weren’t going to try to hold her or say something. On the other hand, she was likely to throw a punch than accept a hug. She forced herself down to the gym and snagged one of the spare, already chilled water bottles. Once on the treadmill, she turned her brain off and tried to run from every problem that had come up since meeting her supposedly soulmates.

It was Griff who showed up after an hour. Alex was breathing hard, sweating through her clothes, and down to a light jog instead of a full out run. Most of her anger was gone, but the bitterness lingered. Maybe he was right, maybe Lucy and Maggie wanted Alex to prove something that didn’t exist. Perhaps this whole thing had been the wrong course of action to take. After a five minute cool down walk, she stepped off the treadmill, took two steps towards the wall, leaned back, and slid down.

Griff sat on the edge of the machine and handed over a new water bottle. Alex chugged it down, not bothering to thank him. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes and sighed. He kept silent, not forcing her to talk or move until she was ready. The handful of agents in the room continued with their routines. Exercise to exhaustion was a known coping mechanism.

“Who started crying?” Alex finally asked.

“Kara. Looked like Maggie wanted to.”

“Good.” She only half meant it. They pushed her. They knew her well enough to know that, eventually, she’d push back. “Sam?”

“She’s en-route. Kara’s with her.”

Alex nodded once. Sam had taken to mentoring Kara as she had Alex when she could. Sam had an easier time of explaining DEO mindsets, had the training in talking to recruits and new agents. Alex was a good team leader only due to Sam.

“They’re talking to Keller.” He didn’t need to say their names, there were only two other people left.

“I can’t right now.” She wasn’t sure she even wanted to go home with them. Eventually, yes. But at the moment… “I’m sorry I coul-”

“Shut up.” His voice was low and actually angry. “You know where I stand. I’m sorry I didn’t fight for your piece of mind harder.”

“One of us is the stubborn ass hole, and it’s not you.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Lunch?”

“I’m paying.” He stood and held a hand out for her. “You look like a hot mess, you know that, right?”

Alex took his hand and dug her thumb into the meat of his hand. “It’s the only way to make you look halfway decent.”

They headed out to the food truck at the corner. The cook barely waved at them before making their usuals. Ordinarily, being paranoid agents, they wouldn’t stick with the same place. But Jonas was a former agent who lost a good chunk of his leg and didn’t want to sit behind a desk. There had been more than one attempt to coerce him into poisoning the agents that frequented his truck.

Food in hand, they sat at the small park next to the truck. Griff got through half of his meal before setting it aside. Alex looked at him, signaling she was going to pay attention. She might not reply, but he likely didn’t need her to do so.

“I said it before, and I’ll repeat it every time you need to hear it. I’m not disappointed, upset, or angry that you can’t undo what was done. I can still feel Becca, I know when she’s within about ten feet of me, and the bond is still there when we touch.” He shrugged. “Maybe it’s not the hyper-awareness, the ability to _know_  she’s alive and well over long distances, but maybe that’s best for her given my job. She won’t be driving if she feels me die, or going down stairs, or any of the hundred other things that would lead to her being hurt.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. “I told you, you’re not dying on my watch.”

His smile was small and soft. They both knew things were never certain, that they could only try their best. “Maybe, sometimes, I look at my mark and get a little sad, but it’s not because of you, it’s never on you. I still have Becca, and it’s not only because of our marks. Sure, we got to know each other because of them, but the marks didn’t guarantee we’d like each other. Hell, you found Lucy and Maggie without your mark. How many people can say that? How many people can say they found the soulmates without guidance from the universe?”

Alex looked down at her take-out box and pushed the mac salad around. Really, she needed to tell Jonas to quit putting cocaine in the stuff, it was far too addicting, and he never gave her enough. “I’m lucky I still have them, Dex. Especially after the three of us got together. I tried to… I figured it’d be easier if I distanced myself before they realized they didn’t need me.” She swallowed. “When Luce got hurt, I hadn’t been texting back immediately or picking up calls for a week. I was purposely staying late in the lab so they’d be asleep when I got home. After I joined the DEO, I never thought I’d really get to have my soulmates in my life. Too many secrets if it was a civilian, and if it was an agent, I don’t know if I could’ve trusted them with Kara… and then it didn’t matter.”

Griff motioned for her to finish her food. “You met Maggie all on your own, and you fell for her, and you both built something amazing and real without any mystical influence. That’s what matters, Alex. That’s far more important than your mark.” His phone chimed, and he looked at the text message. “They want to know if you’re with me.”

Alex nodded, and he replied to them. She scraped up the last bite of food and drained her drink. She would arrange for a session with Keller tomorrow before heading home. Maybe an hour with them, and an hour alone before that. It wasn’t going to be fun, and she wasn’t going to like it, but Keller really was helping. Alex came out of those sessions feeling a kind of relief that wasn’t just being free of the room. Her thoughts were sorted, the panic had left her chest.

“Do you want them to wait for you?”

“No.” Alex only felt a little guilty as she checked her watch. “Maggie has to get to work. I’ll see them tonight. I want to reorganize my lab.”

He sent off the message and started to clean up his side of the table. “Want to run some team drills in a few hours?”

Alex nodded and knew it would be his way of getting her out of the lab and dealing with people. Plus, she did need to pay attention to her team. They had their own responsibilities on-base, but team building was never a bad idea. “Thanks, Dex.”

“Anytime, Alex, anytime.” He smirked. “Just remember this when Gracie’s birthday rolls around, okay?”

* * *

Nothing was an easy fix, ever. There were temporary patches, but actually fixing took time and effort. Alex had to readjust her entire thought process to a life that didn’t involve walking about from her soulmates. She had to talk to them about her fears, had to listen to their own frightened thoughts. For all they had managed to build in almost a year, they had all held back some aspect of themselves. They had been hurt enough times by those they cared about that they guarded themselves against even their own soulmates.

It took a few weeks, but soon Alex wasn’t second-guessing herself. Soon she was back to looking forward to her time with Maggie and Lucy. Soon she was rediscovering just how much she loved them, just how much she wanted a life with them. Being completely open with them was both terrifying and amazing. Alex thought it should feel like she was risking everything by trusting them, but being honest and open and in love just felt like the best thing ever.

Which, she supposed, was how it was supposed to be, soulmates or no.

It was just another Tuesday. Alex was making dinner when Lucy and Maggie tumbled through the door, laughing and jostling each other with their yoga mats. Alex grinned at their antics, and her smile grew when they looked over at her with interest in what she was cooking. Lucy scurried over and immediately stole a taste, barely blowing on the steaming food. Alex snapped the elastic on Lucy’s yoga pants to get her to back off.

“Let me finish making it!” Alex stole a kiss before wrapping her arms around Maggie. “Get this one out of my kitchen, would you?”

“Only because she’d distract you from burning the food.” Maggie mock glared at Lucy. “Again.”

Lucy tossed up her nose and headed towards the bedroom. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

“You’re always wanted,” Alex called after her. “Don’t know about needing someone as short as you, though.”

“Fight me, Danv-!”

Alex and Maggie looked over at her, wondering what had made her pause. She was staring at her wrist, long sleeve shirt half off. Before they could ask what was going on, she rushed back over to them and yanked up their wrists. She tugged Maggie’s fabric band off and shook Alex’s wrist to get her to get the leather untied. Alex’s heart was racing.

Maggie and Lucy’s marks were glittering red.

It wasn’t the glow of a met soulmate. But it was a reaction.

Alex’s fingers were shaking as she took off her wristband. Her breath caught.

Her mark was still as mauled as it had been. But the leaked color, the patches of green and blue that remained, glittered like pinpricks of light. Her wrist wasn’t warm, but then Lucy’s and Maggie’s probably weren’t either, else they would’ve noticed.

Maggie oh so carefully tipped her wrist over and touched their marks.

Nothing happened.

There was no euphoria of a match made, but the glittering didn’t go away, either.

Lucy raised Alex’s wrist and pressed her lips to it. It was the first time she had really touched the mark since that day in medical. “You’re ours. No matter what.”

Maggie wrapped her arms around them both. “This means everything and nothing.”

Alex squeezed them tight.

_“But humans, who rely on faith alone, really, can’t find a way to alter their very being to remain in tune with their bonds.”_

She always knew that rat bastard was wrong. Maybe she had altered herself to remain true to her bonds. Or, perhaps, her bonds had changed to remain true to her. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was facing life with the two amazing women in her arms.


	36. Prompt: Oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 27) "Oops?" For the prompt ask
> 
> Someone wanted some fluff, they know who they are, and idk if they’d want to be tagged. Here’s an attempt when I have three angst fics up in the background XD

After the World Killers are dealt with, J’onn sends them out of the city. He calls it a vacation, but Lucy suspects he doesn’t want their antics to be his problem for at least a week. She can’t help it if there’s too fine a line between genius and insanity. It’s also totally not her fault, Kara only ever respected her authority when it came to helping Cat Grant. And, also, not laying hands on James while Lucy was still dating him, but that’s not so much authority as it was common decency.

So, J’onn negotiates with Maggie’s Captain so that she can take time off as well, offering up a handful of recruits to learn the ways of the NCPD Science Division in hopes of better working relations. They go to Midvale, but only Kara stays with Eliza. Alex’s bed is too small for the three of them, and they really don’t want Eliza to be on the other side of the guest bedroom’s wall. So they rent a beach house for the week. Kara does spend a lot of her time with them, and Eliza stops by the beach house for at least once meal day with them. Neither have to be told to call ahead, which is great, but also speaks of just how much Kara has complained about flying in on them. 

The beach house is on the outskirts of town, isolated from the neighbors, surrounded by trees, and with instant access to the beach. Alex spends the first day surfing, only coming in to hydrate and grab a protein bar. Lucy and Maggie do join her on Alex’s old boards, but neither of them knows how to surf or have the desire to learn. Getting Maggie that far out from shore is a big enough task, seeing as how she believes the only thing in the sea is sharks waiting to chomp her legs. Alex insists it’s a misconception, but then Maggie pulls up the shark attack data for Midvale’s stretch of coast.

The next day is spent wandering Midvale by bicycle with Kara. The sisters show Lucy and Maggie their old haunts; where they kissed their first boys, where they were almost run off the road by the sheriff at the time, where Kara first used her powers to help people, where Alex tried cigarettes for the first time. The local pizza place still belongs to the same family, and one of Alex’s classmates is now in charge. Every embarrassing story that could be fit in a half hour lunch break is told while Alex is hushed by her girlfriends. 

The third day is spent in bed, only getting up for the essentials like food and water. They are invited to a BBQ dinner by Alex’s pizza classmate, who got in touch with a few other high school friends. Alex is hesitant, unsure about how accepting everyone will be. But no one blinks an eye at Alex sharing kisses and laps with two women, and in fact, someone asks if National City has other amazing women waiting to be found. 

Kara wants to hike the old mountain trails on the fourth day, so, along with Eliza, they head for one of the old lighthouses. Lucy and Maggie are bombarded with information about every plant and animal they come across as the three Danvers women share everything they know. When they get to the lighthouse, they eat a packed lunch near the edge of bluff holding the long-abandoned building. The wind whips around them, and they take a moment to soak in the expense of green behind them and blue before them.

Before heading back, Maggie wants to explore the old lighthouse for as far as it’s safe, having never been near one before. Alex and Kara willing to go with her, but Lucy is not a fan of long-abandoned buildings, no matter how unlikely they are to have trouble in them. Lucy and Eliza settle for taking exaggerated vogue photos on the outside remnants of the lighthouse. Due to the wind and sound of the sea, they don’t hear anything going on inside the lighthouse.

Not until Alex and Maggie come running out, something bundled in Alex’s arms, while they both shout “Cover!” at the tops of their lungs. Lucy grabs Eliza and gets them behind the low brick wall bordering the lighthouse while Alex and Maggie dive behind a pillar of stone. Kara comes flying out backward, ice breath trying to hold back a rush of flames and heat. After a long, tense moment, Kara calls out an all clear.

When they gather together, Lucy has a feeling J’onn is going to be very, well and truly, peeved at them. The bundle in Alex’s arms looks like a kid around eight, but not at all human. There are scales and leathery wings, along with dilated eyes. Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose. “Danvers.”

“I’ll take the blames for this one,” Maggie says quickly. “J’onn will only be able to give me a stern look. My Captain is just relieved if I don’t end up injured these days, so I'm safe there.”

Kara tells Lucy and Eliza the place is booby-trapped to keep the kid inside. They all know whoever put the kid there will be back. Lucy tells Kara to get the kid and Eliza back into town. “Can the current sheriff be trusted not to run the kid off a bridge?”

It is, surprisingly or not, Eliza that vouches for the sheriff with such certainty that Lucy and Maggie are reminded that Alex and Kara learned their tenacity from -someone-. The kid, who doesn’t speak of lick of anything human, probably figures Supergirl is a safer bet than anything else. Once Kara takes off with her load, Alex scales the wall to get back into the lighthouse through the broken windows while Lucy and Maggie find hiding spots in the trees.

Four hours, three broken bones, two makeshift flamethrowers, and a high-speed chase later, those who were smuggling alien children are being cuffed by the local police department while Alex, Maggie, and Lucy sit on the curb in various states of disarray. Across the street, Eliza and Kara are showing five alien children the joys of pizza and soda while a bemused high school friend looks on. The sun is just touching the horizon when a shadow falls over them.

“Director Lane.” J’onn’s voice is not at all surprising to hear. “Agent Danvers. Detective Sawyer.”

The level of exasperation is beyond anything they had ever heard from him before. His arms are crossed in disapproval, but his eyes are looking them over with concern. Beyond him, Vasquez is slipping into the pizza shop, another agent is talking to the sheriff, and another is pretending to meander through the gathered crowd, eavesdropping on the locals.

Alex beams up at J’onn, lips stained with blood from biting her tongue. “Oops?


	37. Prompt: wait, before you say no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usually, i don't give in to peer pressure. but i GUESS i can write fluff once in a blue moon -sigh-
> 
> Anon prompt: Wait, before you say no!

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose and wondered when this became her life. Alex. Alex was when this became her life. Before that fateful meeting on the tarmac, Maggie’s cases had been rather cut and dry. There had been some tricky ones, but nothing like this. It was as if the universe realized she could handle a tougher workload.

The puppy had a lolling tongue. It also had a panting one. As well as one still within a third mouth.

Some idiot, alien, mad scientist thought that recreating Earth’s mythical creatures was a GREAT idea.

The one saving grace, if there was one, was the potential guard dog was the only success thus far. And was only a puppy. An adorable, chubby pitbull puppy. One that was currently laying on her shoes.

“Are we calling animal control?” Jacob Sheppard asked as he approached, flipping his notebook closed and shoving it away in a pocket.

The puppy yipped happily at Jacob, and he knelt to carefully pet the torso, trying to keep away from the three sets of teeth. Maggie sighed and tilted her head back. Animal control was a no go.

“I’ll call Alex.”

Jacob glanced at up at her. “There’s a difference?”

“I hate you,” she muttered as she pulled her phone out. “So much.”

“Lies. You fucking love me.” He hefted the puppy into his arms as the CSIs swarmed the large laboratory.

Alex picked up after two rings. “Hey, Mags, everything okay?”

“The bust went smooth enough. We need to bring something to you and your fancy government lab.” She reached out and started to rub at the silky puppy ears. “Nothing dangerous, but I think things will go over better at the DEO.”

“I’m free to help out,” Alex said, the eagerness in her voice obvious. “There’s nothing planned for today, so unless something comes up…”

“We’ll be there in twenty. Shep’s coming with.” She rolled his eyes at his excited face. Rare were the days he had a legitimate reason to tag along to the DEO.

Alex sighed. “I guess.” She laughed. “See you soon.”

Maggie returned the sentiment and hung up. After she checked in with their Captain, they loaded up into Maggie’s Charger. Sheppard had the pup firmly in his lap, and they kept the windows up to avoid temptation. Maggie instead blasted the A/C and kept the radio turned low.

“So,” Jacob said. “There’s no way either of you is going to put this thing down unless it has some kind of poison saliva Danvers can’t remove.”

“I’m not adopting a fucking Cerberus,” Maggie said, firm and confident.

“You aren’t,” Jacob agreed, nodding. “Alex and Kara, however…”

“Kara can make an attempt at running this by her landlord.” Maggie grinned. “I’ll sit back with a bowl of popcorn and watch four sets of puppy eyes do their magic.”

Jacob snorted and shook his head. “You’re a sadist, Sawyer.”

“That’s why we’re partners.” Maggie spent the rest of the ride with a hand wandering over to pet the slowly lolling heads. The gentle rock of the car and lack of excitement calmed the puppy down.

Alex was waiting for them. Jacob didn’t move when Maggie got out of the car, which drew Alex’s attention closer. Her jaw dropped when Maggie opened the door.

“You weren’t kidding about the mad scientist part,” Alex said as Jacob carefully lifted the drowsing puppy.

“She’s a friendly thing, too,” Jacob said. “Lucky that her creator didn’t get around to cropping or real guard dog training.”

They headed inside, Alex clearly making a mental list of tests to run. Maggie didn’t suppress the urge to reach over and rub the many, incredibly soft ears again. The opportunity was brief, and she wasn’t going to waste it.

The agents they passed on the way to Alex’s lab did a double take. Some wanted to pet her, others were not at all surprised Maggie was the one bringing in a fucking Cerberus. J'onn was either busy or avoiding them on principle. Maggie did blame him for putting as much distance between them and their level of crazy. After a pit stop in Medical for a blanket, they settled the puppy in a plastic tub on a table in the lab. Tucked in the white sheet, the puppy only watched them blearily from the edge of the container.

“Were there any others?” Alex gently asked as she drew a few vials of blood. The puppy didn’t flinch at the prick of the needle.

Maggie sighed as she took a seat. “None that were alive. She’s his first success.”

Jacob squeezed her shoulder. “From what I can tell, he took Jurassic Park seriously.” He moved towards the sink and grabbed a disposable bowl. Once filled, he brought it back and held it in place while the three heads eagerly drained it.

Alex started to prep the blood for the various tests. “This is gonna take a while if you two wanna head down to the mess.”

“We can go in turns,” Maggie said. “I’m pretty sure she’s okay with you, but let’s not find out if she’s particularly attached.”

Alex sent Jacob down to Winn so she wouldn’t have to ask a random agent to escort him. Maggie was considered by most an agent in everything but title these days; Jacob still needed a guest pass.

Alex worked quietly and efficiently, directing Maggie at times. Neither of them wanted to bring up the obvious topic. If the puppy was safe, well, they had been to three shelters in the last three weekends. None of the dogs had connected with them. Maggie already couldn’t stop touching the pup. Alex was running far more tests than Maggie had ever seen her go through before.

Jacob returned, and Winn was quietly excited at the sight of the sleeping Cerberus. He took a quick picture and promised to only text the Superfriends. Maggie knew Kara’s arrival was now eminent.

After wandering away to grab her own late lunch, Maggie came back to find J'onn considering the pup. Only one head was watching him in return.

“Does she have a mind to read?” Maggie asked.

J'onn shook his head. “Not a sentient one. But I wanted to be sure given their origins.”

Jacob frowned. “Their?”

“While genetically female,” J'onn said, “there are three separate personalities. And even if a creature isn’t sentient, there are emotions to read. They are happy to be here with you.”

The three humans traded pleased looks as J'onn headed out.

Kara and James stopped by at the same time, with a small load of canned puppy food and chew toys. The pup was, of course, overjoyed at the attention, food, and toys. Neither Kara nor James brought up the puppy’s future residence.

When the last of the tests finished, Alex threw together a report in no time.

“Well, Doc,” Jacob said, “do we have a healthy baby girl?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “For all intents and purposes, this is a perfectly healthy pit bull puppy. There’s no trace of anything alien or any Earth health issues.”

“No acidic drool or hidden spikes?” Winn asked. “Distemper? Rabies?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Alex confirmed.

Kara bounced on the balls of her feet. “Sooooo besides the extra heads, she just needs her shots to be a viable pet?”

“Your apartment doesn’t allow pets,” James gently reminded.

Kara grinned. “Mine doesn’t, but I haven’t been looking for a dog for the last three weeks.”

“No,” Alex and Maggie said at once, shaking their heads and looking a tad terrified. “Lucy would _kill_ us,” Maggie added.

James rolled his eyes. “Lucy would kill you if you brought home a feral, full-grown Cerberus. A trainable puppy with this disposition? I’ll bet you both a hundred dollars EACH that she has them in a cute outfit by lunch tomorrow.”

“You’re on,” Maggie said, willing to take up James on any bet. She didn’t always win, but it was damn fun to see what he would bet on.

Alex sighed. “Okay. Let’s pack up and get them home before Lucy. The only way this is gonna work is if the pup is sprawled on the couch with a toy in each mouth.”

Maggie shook her head and tsked. “Emotional manipulation. Danvers, I’m appalled.”

“Can it, Sawyer.” Alex glared. “You’re not disagreeing.”

“You’re not wrong,” Maggie said with a shrug.

Winn and Jacob left together so they could grab puppy pads and a small kennel as their new pet offering. Maggie was relieved she wouldn’t have to give her partner a ride back to the precinct; she wanted to get her and Alex home sooner rather than later. Kara and James said they would bring by more food and bowls in the morning.

By the time the puppy was sniffing around the apartment, Lucy was likely within the city limits on her way home from the desert. Alex laid down a trash bag covered with newspaper as a makeshift pee pad until Winn and Jacob arrived. A large mixing bowl served as a water bowl. The puppy sniffed around the entire apartment, not really investigating the tighter nooks and crannies. The balcony made for an instant picture to be sent around the group chat after Lucy came home; each head was sticking out of a separate space in the railing bars.

“We’re so dead,” Alex muttered from her position next to Maggie on the couch, the pup chewing away on their toys in front of the fire.

Maggie nodded. “It’ll be a good death.”

Lucy’s key in the door grabbed the attention of one head on the pup. Maggie straightened from her slouch and Alex perched on the edge of the couch. A second puppy head watched their reactions. When Lucy had closed the door and set her stuff down, the head watching her barked once.

Lucy turned and froze at the sight of the three-headed puppy. “So. My phone’s been dead since lunch.”

Alex held out her hands pleadingly. “Wait, before you say no!”


	38. Cerberus Pt. 2

Lucy would've ignored the knock on the door under normal circumstances. Probably. Maybe. It was too polite to be some lost drunk. Lucy checked the clock; 3:00 a.m. All of their friends had left barely three hours ago. Whatever they had left behind, they knew it could wait for morning. Lucy waited for another knock. There it was, and this time the pup yipped quietly. Only one head, and just loud enough to be heard by them.

Lucy sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll get the door."

The pup lept to the ground in a mess of paws, tail, and tiny claws. Maggie roused but only pushed herself up to her elbows to watch. Lucy grabbed a sweater to cover up her tank top and boxers. The pup beat her to the door; one head started to sniff at the bottom of the door while one watched Lucy and the other kept focused on where the door would swing open. Lucy peered through the peephole and frowned. The gentleman on the other side fell so firmly into the "nondescript" that she was instantly suspicious. The only people who could pull off such a dull look were either shapeshifters or very special agents of unlisted government agencies. 

"Luce?" Alex called quietly.

She gave Alex a sideways thumb, unsure of the threat. The puppy yipped again. Lucy watched the man look down and smile, obviously pleased to hear the sound, but not creepily so. Lucy started to unlock the door, and the pup moved to the side. The moment there was space enough to fit, the puppy was out and pawing at the man's slacks. Lucy didn't apologize, having given the pup no behavioral training and wanting the man to know what he was dealing with at this late hour.

He was, however, unfazed. Instead, he crouched down and smoothed a hand over the puppy, managing to fit all three heads under his hand. The puppy's tail wagged furiously. One head sniffed at shoes, the other licked at the pale palm, and the last had eyes for him. 

"I see you've met," Lucy drawled, crossing her arms and leaning against the door jamb. 

The man stood and looked just a hint embarrassed. "We know of each other, after a fashion. May I come in? I promise to only be a minute."

Something in Lucy's gut told her the man wasn't to be ignored. Since she was able to contemplate closing the door, and her girlfriends were still lounging instead of investigating, Lucy figured their minds were their own. The pup was now sitting at their feet, watching the two of them. Under normal circumstances, Lucy would've shut the door in his face.

She knew these were nowhere near normal circumstances. 

Lucy held the door open and stepped aside. The pup scurried inside. The man was faintly amused by the lack of verbal invite. Lucy had watched enough Buffy and dealt with enough aliens to know that which needed an invitation maybe shouldn't be invited. She flicked on the lights and heard Maggie and Alex getting out of bed. 

The man sat at the kitchen table when Lucy headed over to it. The pup was hauled into his lap with ease. Alex sat next to Lucy, and Maggie took the far end away from the stranger. The puppy sniffed away, entirely engrossed.

"I am here to make sure you are absolutely certain you wish to keep her," the man said, his hand soothing down the wriggling back of the puppy. "Before you answer, let me say this: while not sentient, she has three minds communicating with each other. Her intelligence will grow with her experiences, as will her body and therefore her appetite. She will need exercise not just physically, but mentally. If she is taken out in public, there will be stares, questions, and reactions. Are you prepared to face this future?"

Lucy knew none of them had considered the questions since the pup had been brought home. After Alex and Maggie had explained the day's events, their friends arrived with supplies and the puppy was given as much attention as she could handle. The name discussion had gone on for an hour. Then there was pizza via Kara express, suddenly it was midnight, and the pup was passed out. Lucy knew the discussion would've happened with breakfast. 

"Leaving her home alone was not something I had planned," Alex said, wide awake and contemplating the man like he might be worth hauling into the DEO. "We have dog trainers on-site who would be able to keep her occupied. Depending on how things go, she could be a great dog to have in the field." She spoke as if it were no mystery as to what they did for a living.

"The desert has open spaces and occasionally injury benched agents," Lucy said. "As for her being in public in the city, I'm sure we can come up with a device to disguise her."

Maggie nodded. "Toss a Service Animal vest on her, and we can keep public interaction to a minimal."

"And to be clear," Alex added, "the disguise isn't because we're ashamed. It's to protect her." She glanced down at the now calm pup. "As for feeding her, we'll be able to manage."

The man seemed to accept their answers. He looked down at the pup in his lap. "What say you?"

The puppy clambered off his lap and headed straight for Maggie. She picked up the happy mess of limbs and heads, settling her arm around the pup to keep her steady.

"Very well." The man offered a slight smile. "Thank you for entertaining me."

"What would you have done if you hadn't liked our answers?" Lucy asked as they all stood.

"She would be comfortable in my domain, I'm sure." Amusement sparkled in his eyes as he headed for the door. "I wish you well."

Lucy considered her next words carefully. "Same to you. Goodnight." She locked the door behind him and sighed in relief.

"Who even was that?" Alex asked as she headed back to their bed.

Maggie groaned. "Seriously, Danvers?" She put the pup at the foot of the bed. "Who is the only ambiguous person in existence that would check in on a baby Cerberus?"

Alex paused. "No." She looked between them. "Really?"

Lucy shrugged and shoved Alex under the blankets. "I'm not going to assume otherwise."

"There's no way," Alex insisted even as she settled into her pillow.

"You can remain a skeptic," Maggie said as she cuddled close. "I didn't grow up in the middle of Nebraska farmland without seeing some shit."

"Don’t speak to me about cornfields this late at night," Lucy warned. She looked at the clock.

It ticked over to 3:01.


	39. date night kevlar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> letswreakhavoc asked: HELLO PLS WRITE MAGGIE PUTTING ON A KEVLAR VEST TO GO ON DATE NIGHT WITH ALEX ‘DANGER MAGNET’ DANVERS THANK U

The downside to dating two women in a black ops agency was the danger they managed to find on a weekly basis. Alex was a lot better at wearing her helmet after being couched became the punishment, but Maggie was still working on having her kevlar ready to go. She wasn’t some beat cop who headed into active danger; there were good chunks of time the most exciting thing a case called for was seeing how well she could handle her manual shift car on hills in traffic. 

Fortunately, the upside to dating two women who dealt with more powerful alien threats were their connections to a far more superior support staff. Not only did Winn jump up at the chance to make her a better, lighter, thinner vest, he was able to develop something for undercover agents as well. Maggie really had very few reasons to not wear her less bulky protection, unless she had to look presentable for court or some such “proper dress” situations. 

Which is why Lucy came into the bedroom to see Maggie securing her vest over an undershirt. Lucy frowned. “I didn’t hear your phone.”

Maggie shook her head. “Remember my first date with Alex?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “I remember the paperwork. That’s when I knew you’d be a perfect match.”

Maggie shot her a look. “Remember your first date with Alex?”

Lucy grinned fondly. “No one had ever seen Supergirl turn that shade of red. Kara groused for weeks while that image circulated.”

“Then there was our second date as a trio, the four attempts at a date in May, the date to what we didn’t realize was a Taxxon front, the date you ended up stabbed in the leg with a fork, the nine that have ended in DEO medical, and-”

Lucy raised her hands. “You’re saying we’re danger magnets, I get it.”

“Oh, not us. The dates between you and me have gone off without any kind of hitch, ever.” 

Lucy thought about it and slowly nodded. She couldn’t even think of a time they had to deal with even the slightest inconvenience. “So if it’s not us…”

Alex stepped into the bedroom, finishing up with an earring. She saw them watching her and looked down at herself. “What? Do I have a stain?”

Lucy held her hand out to Maggie. Her own Winn-created vest landed on her arm a moment later.

Alex sputtered. “Wha-? Why? I didn’t do anything?!”

“Not yet,” Lucy said as she tugged off her blouse. “I give it about half an hour after we step out the door, though.”

“I’m not that bad,” Alex muttered.

“Are you or are you not wearing a thigh holster under that dress?” Maggie asked.

“….I plead the fifth?”


	40. Pokemon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> georgiew2304 asked: Hey! I has a prompt if thats okay? Some soft Lucy/Maggie interaction, maybe a date night just the two of them whilst Alex is at work or Kara's :)

Alex leaned over the back of the couch and pressed kisses to the top of Maggie and Lucy’s heads. “Don’t wait up for me, I’ll probably go hang out with Kara after this battle.”

“Kick the kid’s ass, babe,” Maggie said, shifting as Munchlax rolled over in his sleep.

“I’ll kick his ass if he deserves it,” Alex said as she headed for the balcony. Kara’s Pidgeot lowered herself so Alex could climb on. “I don’t mind giving the worthy ones gym badges.” She was gone a moment later, Pidgeot diving off the third floor perch before swooping up into the air.

Lucy waggled her eyebrows at Maggie. “Now that we’re alo-”

Feebas popped out of a Pokeball on the coffee table. Lucy bit back curses as the fish knocked the wind out of her and Maggie. Lucy wrangled Feebas long enough for Maggie to get the Pokeball. Once Feebas was gone, Maggie pet her startled Munchlax back into his nap.

“Feel like a swim?” Maggie asked, trying not to be amused at the neediness of Lucy’s Feebas.

“If it means seeing you in a bikini? Of fucking course.” Lucy snagged her damned fish’s ball off the table and hauled Maggie up and towards their bedroom to change.

Five minutes later, they were at the beach just outside their home with a few Pokemon enjoying the water. Feebas was swimming circles around Maggie and Lucy, happy to be out and near her trainer. Maggie’s Dewott and Alex’s Squirtle were racing each other back and forth. Had Alex been with them, they would’ve let her Magikarp out as well, but they were certain Magikarp was due to evolve sooner rather than later and didn’t want to give it extra attention with Alex on hand to control it.

Maggie and Lucy raced out to a buoy and back; Feebas followed loyally, but the other two Pokemon had an aversion to buoys. Lucy wanted her winner’s back rub then and there. Maggie wasn’t opposed to putting her hands on her girlfriend, so sat where the water lapped around their bellies. Dewott immediately plopped down in front of Lucy.

“Only because you’re cute,” Lucy teased as she started to gently massage the developing arm and back muscles.

Squirtle pouted for a moment because of his shell. He settled in front of Dewott anyway and got a sand-scrubbing. Feebas rustled up the sand around them and brought Lucy shiny shells.

“My aunt called about the ranch again,” Maggie said after a few minutes.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder to gage Maggie’s mood. “Did she find someone to take over?”

“No. She still wants me to do it.” Maggie took a deep breath. “She’s willing to move the Eevees out here and set it up for me. For…us.”

Lucy turned around. “ _Us_?”

“Yeah.” Maggie reached over and tucked a wet lock of hair behind Lucy’s ear. “She said we couldn’t be gym leaders forever, and the ranch is something we could pass on, make steady money off of…”

“The League doesn’t exactly skimp on their retirement fund, you know.” Lucy wasn’t against the idea, just surprised. For as long as she had known Maggie, Maggie’s Eevee breeder aunt only ever spoke of passing the ranch to Maggie, not all three of them.

“I think…” Maggie ducked her head, then looked back up. “I think she was willing to let me use the ranch as an out. But it’s been a few years now, and I think she’s convinced the two of you aren’t gonna kick me to the curb.”

Lucy squeezed Maggie’s hands. “If I was going to do that, I would’ve after the night of the teething Pichu.”

Maggie snorted and splashed her. “Says the woman who did the most research into comforting a teething Pokemon.”

“That was completely selfish,” Lucy said. “I wanted a full night’s sleep.”

“Sure. I believe you.” Maggie didn’t point out how her Pichu had pretty become Lucy’s after that week of intense care. Maggie didn’t mind, the now Pikachu was loyal to all three of them equally.

Lucy soothed her hand over Feebas as it maneuvered between them. “Alex would be the hardest sell. Too much like Eliza’s work.” Never mind that Alex and her mother were on better terms than they had been in years. Alex was still adamant about being a gym leader only, and nothing else.

“Yeah. I figured she could be the one to suss out the battlers and pets. Or she could just take over my gym to keep her busy if she doesn’t want to be involved.”

Lucy frowned. “You love your gym. You worked  _hard_  for that gym.”

Maggie shrugged. “If it means Alex doesn’t have to do something she doesn’t want to… But I think she’ll be willing if she gets a choice in the matter, rather than having it expected of her.”

“You might be right. Does your aunt have any kind of timetable?”

Maggie snorted. “She only told me to talk it out with you both and give her a reply before she’s too old to lift two Eevee at once.”

“So, like, twenty years,” Lucy said, laughing. Maggie’s aunt was the youngest of five and nowhere near old even with Maggie closing in on thirty. “I’m not saying no, but I think we definitely need to give Alex time to think about it.”

Maggie reached over the Feebas between them to wrap her arms around Lucy. She laughed as the two other Pokemon waited all of eight seconds before nudging themselves into the embrace. Lucy grinned at their antics and wondered how, exactly, she had gone from almost nothing to just about everything.


	41. Music Video

[The Love Triangle](https://vimeo.com/292987006) from [Ezri Tokra](https://vimeo.com/user70590528) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


	42. Witch!Lucy, Wich!Maggie, Witch!Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What would happen if Witch!Lucy was with Witch!Maggie and Witch!Alex - and none of them knew of the others powers

Lucy learned how to be a witch out of rebellion; she encourages energies of safety, healing, and calm. She doesn’t depend on her magic to get anything done that she can do herself. She pours herself into runes and crystals and food and hopes for the best, yes. But she also locks her doors, wears her kevlar, and cooks healthy meals.

Alex similarly learned witchcraft, except she doesn’t quite believe it’s magic. She knows it’s energy at work, even if she’s not sure how. She uses her power to attack and deflect, nudging knees and elbows just enough to throw off aim. Sometimes, rarely, she amplifies her own strikes to disable a threat.

Maggie picked up habits and emits fields; it could be called situational awareness, except for how she can go unnoticed, or be so thoroughly trusted, or gain subtle protection. (After all, she was a cop in an illegal alien bar.) She doesn’t know she has it, doesn’t use it with the intent of magic. Instead, it’s the hope that she will go unseen, it’s the soft energy of safety.

At first, Alex and Lucy clash in subtle ways because Alex perceives Lucy as a threat and Lucy’s magic reacts accordingly, protecting her against the anger. Alex is never around Kara should Lucy be present and vice versa. They see themselves on opposite sides of the field for more than the obvious reasons. It’s only after working together to save the world that the flames of Alex’s anger lower and the shields around Lucy fade.

Maggie draws them in, and she’s drawn to them. Their magics mingle, parts of a whole; subtle, direct, instinctive. Maggie’s calm confidence is a balm to Alex’s ever defensive nature waiting to be judged unworthy. The way Maggie seems to replenish Lucy and relieve some of her burden of protecting others keeps Lucy close. In return, Alex’s energy and Lucy’s protection fuels Maggie; they’re both willing to give to Maggie in ways no one else has, and Maggie’s magic accepts the raging protection and subtle shields and churns it into something they can all use.

When they live apart, their little rituals go unnoticed. Lucy rotates herbs and crystals from window sill to bookshelf depending on weather, moon phase, level of charge. She spends a minute or two quickly stitching a rune into a hem, or tugs open a seam to slide in the tiniest sliver of crystal before sewing it back up. Alex soaks up the sun’s heat like Kara does. Even if she doesn’t call it magic, it feels like fire lacing her bones, and she likes to feel the warmth seeping into her skin. Maggie meditates with her cat, braces for the day ahead, and makes her tea with just the right amount of different things that will keep her going through the day with a steady hand.

When they start to spend the night with each other, usually at Alex’s because of the bigger bed, they find ways to do their morning routines. Maggie takes a minute to herself in the bathroom, imagining her purring cat beside her. Lucy makes breakfast with a classical station on just loud enough to drown out her murmuring. Alex takes her coffee and stands in the window and sips her mug, soaking up the heat.

There’s no big oops moment in the field; they’re all too professional for that. They don’t cave and use their magicks to save each other’s lives; they trust in their own “normal” abilities to get the job done. They’ve all lived around people for too long to slip when they’re in and out of each other’s spaces.

No, the revelation comes in a quiet moment at home, during their first month of living together in a new place. Their magics mingle, they’re on the edge of dozing while Maggie’s favorite cooking show plays softly on the television. Bagheera meowed as he made his way over to a sunbeam in the window. When he stepped into the light, he was suddenly huge.

“Am I dreaming or is Bagheera his namesake?” Alex asked, a little hushed.

“....wait, you can see that?” Lucy asked.

“Yep.” Alex looked over at Maggie. “Babe?”

“Uhhh.” Maggie shook her head. “So, you know how I meditate before and after yoga? Bagheera got his name because that’s always what he looked like in my mind?”

“Oh, my God,” Lucy muttered. “You had a familiar this entire time and didn’t know it?”

“You know what a familiar is?” Alex asked, surprised.

“I’m as surprised you do, too,” Lucy said.

Maggie sighed. “How does this explain my cat?”

Alex raised a finger and nudged at the long tail across the room. Bagheera politely meerped at her.

“Hey, since when can you do that?” Lucy demanded.

Alex shrugged. “Since Kara said magic wasn’t real.”

Lucy stood and went to the window sill and grabbed an intention reader crystal. She squatted next to the leopard’s head and held out the gem. A fuzzy paw nudged her’s. The crystal glowed goldenly. “You’re not just any familiar, are you?”

He rolled onto his back and let his paws dangle in the air.

“What is going on?” Maggie half whined from where she was now sitting up.

“Asks the woman who has such strong shields around the house,” Alex muttered.

Maggie looked at Alex. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alex and Lucy traded glances. “You’re kidding us, right?”

Maggie shook her head.

Lucy took a deep breath. Well, this was going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most if not all of the ideas behind Maggie's magic comes from an amazing person and this post:  
> http://change-the-rules.tumblr.com/post/174220796362/i-know-you-mostly-do-with-lucy-with-prompts-but


	43. witch!triad part 2

Lucy was sitting against the wall under the window with a black panther head in her lap. She scratched at the chin and jaw exposed to her. “Mags, your bonsai are anchoring the four corners of a shield keeping ill intent from entering our home.”

“Individually, I understand those words. But all together like that, not so much.” She motioned to her cat. “Not that Bagheera being a real leopard isn’t awesome, but this means I can’t have a nap with a purring cat on my belly.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Two seconds later, Maggie was buried under an overeager panther who wanted to prove her wrong. Alex, who Maggie had been leaning against, managed to avoid most of the tackle. Maggie wrapped her arms around the big cat and sighed as loud purring filled the room.

“Why isn’t all of this freaking you out?” Alex asked as Lucy rejoined them on the couch.

“I’m used to you two doing magic stuff. I didn’t think-”

Lucy’s jaw dropped. “Wait. What? You’ve known?”

“I’m a detective, Lane.” She shifted so she could see more than Alex’s knee and the left side of Bagheera’s head. “You put runes on everything, there are crystals everywhere, and you’re always adding herbs and such we can’t taste to food.”

“And it doesn’t bother you?” Lucy asked as she sat down, careful with her voice and motions.

“I looked into it a little since it didn’t seem like something you wanted to talk about. I never got the feeling you wanted to hurt any of us, so I figured I’d leave you to it.”

Alex frowned. “Is that what those etch marks are on my helmets?”

“Yes,” both Maggie and Lucy said at the same time. Lucy continued, “Half of them are so you don’t forget said helmets.”

Alex rolled her eyes and looked down at Maggie. “And you’re not mad I tend to hurt people?”

Maggie shook her head. “You’re protecting yourself, us, and Kara. I’ve never seen you use it on anyone who wasn’t actively trying to hurt us. Took me a little bit longer to notice your magic. You’re really good at being subtle.”

“I’ve had to be if I wanted to watch a Kryptonian trip over a flat surface.”

“What is it you do?” Lucy asked, having noticed nothing of Alex’s magic.

Alex flicked a finger at the pile of magazines on one end of the coffee table. The collection fell over, spreading all over the wood. “Kara saw a magic show two months after her arrival. She couldn’t figure out some of the tricks, and I insisted magic was real because I was kind of a dick to her at first. She finally told me to prove it or shut up and, well, I did? By shoving her out of a tree?”

“The two of you make me glad I’m an only child,” Maggie muttered.

“I still don’t understand how you’ve noticed our stuff but not yours,” Lucy said. “You’ve shielded this place, any alien who means no harm trusts you, and you have better situational awareness than me, Alex, and J’onn combined.”

“I’m not doing anything on purpose,” Maggie said, still confused but now lost in thought.

“Magic is intent,” Alex said. “I haven’t been calling what I do ‘magic,’ but that’s how I started and that’s what I’ve read. What people call ‘real magic’ is the intention to do something and having the willpower to see it done. You might not have set out to shield our home, but you probably wanted us to feel and be as safe as possible. You don’t force or coerce aliens to trust you; you’re honest with them and they learn quickly you aren’t going to lead them wrong.”

Maggie’s fingers ran over Bagheera’s back. “In high school, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. If I had to work with someone, a handful could be mean. But the bullies never came after me.”

Lucy squeezed Maggie’s ankle, the only part available to her that wasn’t under a panther. Alex combed her fingers through Maggie’s hair.

“Maybe your magic is subtle,” Lucy said. “Not to say everything you do is magic-“

“Oh, but it is.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “But you went out into an invasion with only James as backup. You’re very good at what you do, but even he had bruises and cracked ribs. You didn’t have a scratch on you.”

They lounged in the quiet, contemplating the new information.

“What does this mean?” Maggie asked. “For us?”

Alex shrugged. “Does it have to mean anything? We’re not hurting each other. Though I have a feeling someone is gonna be asking me to knock things off higher shelves from now on.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Maybe if you didn’t put them up there, to begin with-”

Maggie locked eyes with Bagheera as her girlfriends started up their oldest argument. The panther rolled his eyes and Maggie started cackling. When Lucy and Alex looked at them, they could have sworn Bagheera was smirking.

Alex poked the cat on the forehead. “You realize I expect you to stop pissing over the edge of the litter box now, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I always have a small backlog of 4 or 5 prompts, but if you wanna shoot something my way, I'm majordetectiveagent on Tumblr.


End file.
